Once upon a time on a reality show
by AITWAWTICEWNY
Summary: When Edward is made to go on a reality show to find a girlfriend, Alice makes his bestfriend of 18 years, Bella, be an undercover contestant to help him. But is she of much help? Nope. Unless you consider making out with him constantly, helping of course.
1. Chapter 1 : My best friend

AN: The show will start in later chapters, this is just an intro.

I started this story because for the past few days I've been trying to find Twilight "reality dating contests" fan fiction, however out of those I've found most of them were only 1- 4 chapters long and incomplete, so I decided to write my own. Note also they were be a lot of weird brand names such as BCD network, ( I didn't want to copy ABC so its BCD ) and the Cullens, swans and hales, will probably be incredulously rich, and I know in the real bachelor its 25 women, but i decided on 20 for my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. and no offence to anyone , if anything, I would be referring to the people / person in my alternate universe this story is placed in.

FULL SUMMARY: _We got a little world of our own. I'll tell you things that no one else knows. I let you in where no-one else goes. And all of the things I've been looking for. Have always been here outside of my door. Funny how life can be so surprising. I'm just realising what you do. As if I'd find someone. Who's just like you. What am I doing without you?  
_  
Edward, has never been on a single date in his life, probably due to the fact that he is subconsiously in love with his best friend Bella, and Esme is getting worried. She puts him on 'the bachelor'. Alice does some meddling and manages to convince Bella to go on the show as an undercover contestant, thinking she's there to snoop around. And Edward finally realises what he has been trying to deny for the past eighteen years of his life and asks himself "_What am I doing without you_?"

Italics: emphasizing something or thoughts.

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY TO SHOW YOU HOW CLOSE BELLA AND EDWARD ARE. AND THE FACT THAT SHE REALLY THINKS THE BACHELOR SHOW IS well, DISGUSTING.

* * *

"C'mon Bella get ready, you know we have to meet the Cullens and the Hales for lunch at the club." my mum Renée reminded me.

The Cullens and the Hales had been friends of my parents for very long, in fact we all used to be neighbors. That's how I met Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, my best friends. I met them when I was three, and being the only child I was very happy to finally have friends to play with.

I remember them coming over to my house warming party when I first moved in, and we all just _clicked. _And before I knew it I found myself part of their little group, and since then we've all been inseparable ever since, even through out college. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky.

Alice was the short scheming little energetic pixie girl who always got what she wanted. She was a shopaholic, who loved to shop even more then Rose. She and Rose loved to play "Bella Barbie" with me as we grew up. I didn't always enjoy it but, if there was one thing I knew, no one, messed with Alice. Her life long dream was to set up her own clothing and cosmetics line, and when she was 18 she finally accomplished it She had a crush on Jasper for the longest time, and I remember how ecstatic she was when Jasper finally gathered enough courage to ask her out in 9th grade. They have been dating ever since.

Jasper was usually the calm and composed one in the group, actually quite the opposite of Alice.

He was working as a financial advisor for his father's company, BCD network, Cullen international and my father's company, Swan Luxury Hotel and Resorts Group. He's usually the one who talks Alice out of her crazy schemes. Although they were so different, I couldn't see Jasper with any anyone but Alice.

Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, was probably the most beautiful person on earth. She's a famous model and, models for both her famous fashion designer of a mum, Jasmine Hale and Alice. She and Emmett had gotten together in 8th grade, and were both voted Prom King and Queen in school.

There aren't many words to describe Emmett, he was like a big teddy bear, and although he looked quite tough on the outside he was actually quite a softie. He loved fixing cars, an interest he shared with Rosalie, and had a collection of cars. He especially loved to embarrass me and was always making lame jokes. He headed all of the Cullen's international resorts and casinos.

Edward. There was only one word to describe Edward and that was, _perfect, _with his messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, his velvet voice, and a smile that made almost any girl weak on her knees. He was also very intelligent and talented in sports and playing the piano, and he was always a gentleman. I've always wondered why he was still single. He now worked along side his father managing Cullen International.

Me? I'm just Bella Swan. Compared to the Cullens and Hales who had looks that models would kill for, I was just plain ordinary Bella Swan. There wasn't anything really unique about me, except maybe my ability to trip on flat ground and blush tomato red whenever I got embarrassed. I didn't have a job, but sometimes I would model for 18, which indirectly meant I worked for Cullen International. Sigh; there probably wasn't a person in Los Angeles who didn't know someone who worked for Cullen International.

In fact, today, we were going to one of the numerous country clubs the Cullens owned. Cullen International was so successful it was a household name, they had branched out into the food and beverage industry, hotels, bars, real estate, jewelry, electronics, and Esme was designing her own line of furniture. And then Alice started her own clothing and cosmetics line. She had named it 18 because, frankly she was 18 when she started it. The Cullens definitely liked to diversify.

I looked at the clock in my room it was already 12 and we were leaving for the club at 1. I went into my closet and picked out a blue dress that I knew Alice would disapprove of. _I wonder why she didn't like it, Edward seemed to like it. _

* * *

Few Hours after Lunch.

Edward and I stood at the doorstep, waving to our best friends as they got into Emmett's jeep and drove off.

They were going on another group date. They had actually insisted we join them on their group date but of course Edward and me declined, we weren't seeing anyone and neither of us wanted to be fifth wheels. Nor did Edward want to watch any of his siblings make out with anyone. Which Emmett regularly did in the open.

As soon as they were out of sight we stopped waving, Edward who was standing behind me, wrapped his hands around my waist and rested he head on my shoulder, "Well their gone, Any ideas of what we should do now? " he said.

Now I know what you're thinking, I thought you said both of you weren't seeing each other, or anyone for that matter. Well we aren't. This was just another one of our friendly gestures out of the list of hundreds. I know this didn't usually count as a "friendly gesture" but Edward and me considered it one. We were extraordinarily close, Alice and the others, they were my best friends, but Edward was on a whole new other level, making him my "best best friend."

I don't know what it was, but we had a special connection when we first met, and I'm sure Edward felt it too. Or maybe it's the fact that the both of us remained single for the 23 years of our lives. Our best friends all had gotten together, and it was only expected that me and Edward be next, but of course we didn't, and after awhile Alice just gave up with her matchmaking schemes. This was probably the only thing Alice wanted but did not get. _Edward and me getting together._

Do I wish Edward and me were dating? I used to. I mean he unquestionably was the perfect best friend, and I used to have a teeny weeny crush on him. Which girl wouldnt have a crush on Edward? Of course, I knew he wouldnt feel the same way, and I _think_ after awhile, my feelings for him _disappeared_, and replaced by feelings of pure friendship.

"I wonder what's on TV." I replied as he released me from his grasp and I walked back into the living room to pick up the television remote. Edward was already sitting down on the sofa, and I decided to take my seat on his lap.

This was another friendly gesture, another thing about the friendly gestures were we only did them when we were alone, we knew they would often be perceived wrongly in public, and as Carlisle and Esme had went out with the Hales for golf and dinner, we were the only ones at home.

"You know.. I think you've put on some weight, you're definitely much heavier." Edward joked grinning.

I gave him a glare and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry." he apologized.

I turned back to the Television and saw that they were showing the Bachelor: Season 14. It was the final episode; I didn't really like the show, the idea of 20 women after one guy was just wrong. I had watched previous season and the bachelor would be making out with many of the girls, it was disgusting. Also the idea of finding love on a reality dating show, to me, was rather far fetched.

Many of the couples that the show had gotten together had later broke up anyway. It was to be expected actually, men going on this show were obviously flirts and players, signing up for a show where you got to pick out of 20 women, and then on the way misguiding some of them, only hurting most of the women by the end of the season. However, as it was the last episode I decided to watch anyway.

They were showing whom the bachelor, a Christopher Lake, had chosen. Well actually he had already picked the girl, now it was his turn to let the other girl down, while the winner watched from a window overlooking the garden that the bachelor was now in, waiting anxiously for the other girl to arrive. Edward and I watched as the girl walked out of her limo, into the garden of roses. It was about three minutes later, when the bachelor finally let her down. She burst into tears, and walked back to the limo, the bachelor didn't even look that guilty, or if he did, it was obviously not shown on his face. What a jerk.

The winner had now ran down the stairs and into the bachelors arms and they started to kiss. It was after that when the winning girl faced the camera and said "I'm so happy for winning, I knew from the start Christopher and I were meant to be." She was ecstatic; I wondered how she didn't even feel a tinge of sadness. Her new boyfriend had just broke the heart of a girl she shared a house with for the past 8 weeks.

The camera then went back to the girl who had lost, she was still crying although not as much as before, but you could still see the tears on her cheeks, and she would let out a sob while she talked. "I cant believe he would do that, I thought he was surely going to pick me, I even gave him my.."

I knew what she was going to say. _Virginity._ Edward seem to know it too as he quickly switched the television off before she had a chance to say it, he had obviously noticed how disgusted and pissed off I was getting. And maybe slightly upset, I guess I just felt for the poor girl.

"You okay Bella? " He asked as he rubbed my back gently, trying to console me. It was working.

"Yeah I'm alright, Its just this guy is such a jerk, I bet he's slept with the other girl too." I answered.

"Bella you know the guys on this show are like that."

"I know. But I really pity the girl who came in second; I definitely wouldn't want to be her. I would much rather be kicked out in the earlier stages of the show then get my heart broken right at the end."

"No one would want to be her Bella, Why not we watch a movie or something. I'll make the popcorn" Edward suggested.

"Okay. I'll go pick a movie." I said getting of his lap.

It was 3 minutes later, when the smell of Popcorn filled the air. "Popcorn smells great Edward." I said as I rummaged through Emmett's vast DVD collection, they were arranged by genre and then by name. You would think that Emmett would only like "guy movies", but surprisingly he had a whole section of chick flicks, that Jasper and Edward would usually tease him about, at the top row of the shelf he kept he's collection in. I decided on a horror movie today, and as i took out the DVD version of " Quarantine ", Edward had came out of the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn.

"Is this okay with you? I haven't watched it yet." I asked, showing him the DVD, with my back facing him, I had to arrange Emmett's DVD collection back in order.

"You sure? Its a Horror film you know? I wouldn't want you to get scared like last time."

I had a habit of wanting to watch horror movies, and afterwards totally regretting it, as I couldn't sleep at night afterwards. I decided this time was going to be different. I was determined to watch this movie, and sleep comfortably at night afterwards.

"I'm not that hard to scare.."

"You sure..?"

I wasn't sure but there was a hint of mischievousness in he's voice.

"Edward.."

He didn't reply.

Suddenly someone grabbed my waist and whispered "Boo" in my ear. I practically jumped.

He chuckled, "Someone's rather jumpy."

"Edward!' I scolded as I turn around to face him. His beautiful green emerald eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but feel lost in them. Usually they did not have an effect on me, but today they did. He smiled a crooked smile and apologized before letting me go.

It took me two seconds to regain my composure and I quickly played the DVD before joining him on the couch, again seated on his lap. He put his arms around me, and the movie started to play.

It was about another one an a half hours or so when the movie finally ended. Edward was right. I did get scared. I was staying over at the Cullens and I definitely couldn't sleep in the guest room by myself tonight.

"I told you so." he said grinning.

"Edward.. Umm do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" I whispered, blushing red.

"Sure." He said.

Well at least there one thing I knew. I was sure I was going to be sleeping _very _comfortably tonight.

..

Unknown to the both of them however, was that they were actually being taped by a hidden camera.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter; Esme gets Edward on the Bachelor show in the later chapters. Please review. Be nice please this is my first twilight fic.


	2. Chapter 2 : Devious Esme?

* * *

AN : yay I got two reviews. ( yeah im actually happy I got two reviews ) anyway thank you thank you thank you. Okay I think this Chapter will be quite long cause I had planned this story from the start to finish already, and well its like about chapter 7 or 8 when edward goes on the show ( hey I had to have a chapter where Bella gets pissed at Edward for going on the show, and I had to have Auditions for the Bachelorettes, and a chapter where Bella, Alice, and Rose go to the network's office and Bella has to get briefed about what she has to do etc etc) but I dont think people really wanna wait that long so ill try and squeeze things in.

Disclaimer : I dont own anything.

SORRY THE SHOW ISNT GOING TO START YET, THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT HOW ESME GOT EDWARD ON THE SHOW, AND A WEE BIT OF ALICE'S SCHEMING. ALSO I EDITED CHAPTER ONE, BELLA USED TO HAVE A TINY CRUSH ON EDWARD , BUT THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO. and she thinks its just a stupid crush. ( I added that somewhere in chapter one ) I figured it be better for the story in the long term. SORRY IF ITS ABIT OOC

* * *

Alice

I switched on the lights in the living room with as I walked in through the door. It was pretty late, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I just came home from watching a late night horror movie, and of course some shopping. I had bought three new pairs of shoes, a cute bag, two dresses, a pair of shorts, a few tee shirts and some cute yellow pyjamas. I was so excited to show Bella my purchases, I danced up the stairs to the guest room, holding my shopping bags.

"Bellaaaa" I called , dragging the last letter in her name, while stepped into the guest room.

She wasn't there.

I glanced around the room, and checked the attached bathroom but she wasn't there either.

Slightly disappointed I walked down the stairs with my bags in tow. _maybe Jasper or Rose has seen her. _

"Have you guys seen Bella? " I asked Jasper and Rose who were in the living room.

"Nope, Isnt she in the guest room? " Rosalie answered.

"She wasnt there when when I checked.."

"You guys, why does the kitchen smell like popcorn? Its making me hungry" Emmett said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"But you just ate popcorn at the cinema." Rosalie said rolling her eyes

"Bella's probably with Edward." Jasper said.

_Oh yes! why didn't I think of that earlier. How can I be such an idiot. _I flew up the stairs to the third floor where Edward's room was, no longer caring about showing Bella what I bought. If I was lucky, today might be the day I _finally_ got what I wanted.

As I reached the thrid floor, I started to tiptoe untill I got to Edward's room, I wouldnt want my presence to interrupt anything they might be doing. I quietly opened the door, and took in the sight in front of me. I sighed. It was only Bella and Edward snuggled on his bed. This wasnt an uncommon sight. I remember the first time I withnessed it, I had thought that both of them had finally come to their senses and realised how they felt for each other, but no. It was another one of their "_friendly gestures.' _

All of us had teased them about it the first few times, but now it was nothing new. Bella pratically slept in Edward's bed everytime she slept over and we watched a horror movie. Which happened quite alot. _Ugh the two of them are so stupid and stubborn. _And then I remembered something.

I ran down the stairs to the living room, looking for _it._ I spotted it next to the TV._ Ah. there it is. _I swiped it from the place where it sat and ran up to my room.

I fiddled with my computer for awhile, and soon the video started playing. I smiled happily to myself as I watched what I had recorded on my vedio cam being played on the computer screen.

_Bingo. _

* * *

Esme

"Esme are you okay? You look rather distressed" Carlisle, my husband, asked as he got into bed with me.

He was in a good mood, I know he tried to hide it, but I knew him too well, he was elated after beating david at golf.( AN : Rosalie and Jasper's Dad. I made the name up. )

"Well.. I was worried about Edward."

"Why?" He asked concerned and yet confused. He obvioulsy hadnt noticed anything wrong with Edward recently and was worried. Well of course, there wasnt anything wrong with Edward. It was really just a trival matter that had made me worry.

"Well you know.. He's never had a girlfriend before.. and hes already 23, Im just a little worried."

I know it seemed stupid to worry about these things, in fact I should be grateful he had always been a good boy , always a gentleman. I was actually very happy he didnt get a girlfriend in his teenage years, I had thought he was going to wait till he was older, but now he was 23 and still, no girlfriend. I don't think he's even been on a date!

"What's there to worry about?"

"What if.. what if he's.. gay?" I finally blurted out.

My husband looked at me to see if I serious. When he saw that I was, he chuckled and said reassuringly "Don't worry Esme Im sure he's not gay."

"Okay. Maybe I was overeacting.. "

Suddenly and idea hit me.

"Carlisle, didn't David mention something about his network finding it difficult to find eligble bachelors for their reality show "the bachelor" right? " I asked

"Don't tell me you're thinking of .. "

"Its _Brilliant_! I'll ring up and ask them if I can go over for brunch tomorrow." I said happily, as I laid down in bed.

--

Looks like Bella and Edward were'nt the only ones going to bed with a smile on their face.

* * *

Alice

I had called Emmett and Rosalie into my room. All of them needed to see this.

"Aww he let her sit on her lap!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Is Edward feeding Bella popcorn? Thats new." Jasper said looking at the screen.

Emmett groaned, he was obviously thinking about the popcorn, I never understood how Emmett could eat so much junk food and still stay so fit. We watched the whole video and we had all reached one conclusion :

Edward and Bella were in love with each other, they just didnt realise it.

And I, Alice Cullen was going to do something about it , since both of them were too stubborn.

I didnt know what to do yet, but I decided to pay the happy couple a visit.

* * *

Bella

I was sleeping comfortably when suddenly something next to me moved. I didn't want to open my eyes, it was much too comfortable sleeping in the position I was in right now. Suddenly I heard voices, I groaned and decided to wake up. I opened up my eyes, and the first thing I saw, brought on a blush to my face. It was me best friend's perfectly toned chest. Blushing even more after realising that it was the reason why I was sleeping so comfortably. I looked around to see Edward's arms wrapped around me, and mine around his, and Alice standing at the door staring at us.

This was definetely not the position I went to sleep in earlier, we had at first started next to each other, facing the ceiling. But I guess, I should have expected it, we always ended up in each other's arms in the morning anyway.

"See, I told you to keep queit, now you woke Bella up. Sorry Bells." Edward said, but whispering the last part in my ear for only me to hear.

"Jeez, Alice why are you making such a big fuss over this, you know me and Edward sleep with each other sometimes. " I said without thinking, luckily neither of them noticed the double meaning in what I had just said.

"I wasn't making a big fuss!"

"You pratically shouted 'oh my god Bella's wearing a babydoll' Edward said, imitating Alice's voice perfectly.

I blushed and looked down at what I was wearing, I almost forgot about that. I had brought the wrong night gown to the Cullens, I was supposed to bring my white nightgown, but instead I brought a white babydoll, Alice had got for me.

"You can't blame me for being happy Bella's finally wearing the clothes I've bought for her." Alice defended herself.

"Trust me Alice, this will probably be the first and last time, im going to be wearing it."

"Okay fine. Anyway I thought I'd come to say good night to you two love birds." and with that Alice left the room.

"We're not love birds Alice!" we both shouted before the bedroom door closed shut.

Edward and me decided to go back to sleep, He slid back his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispered in my ear. And then he started humming My lullaby.

Yes. I had my own lullaby. When we were around the age of eight we had both taken up piano lessons, and when I was about 11 and had my first sleepover at the cullens, I couldnt sleep, and Edward sung me a lullaby that he had composed, that he told me reminded him about me, and after that, it became my lullaby. Sometimes if we talked on the phone till late at night, and I could sleep, he would sing it to me till i fell asleep and then hang up. I know what you're thinking. You're 23 and you need to be sung to sleep? No, I didnt need to be sung to sleep, it was just a nice bonus. Edwards voice was beautiful, I had known girls in my old school, going crazy over he's voice. A very very nice bonus.

"Goodnight Edward." I said, and minutes later I found myself back in dreamland.

--

Unlike Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, one cullen was still wide awake, something was annoying her, and she was scheming to set it right.

* * *

Alice

I couldnt believe it. I had laid awake up to 3 am last night. You'd think I had at least one plan to get Bella and my stubborn brother together. Something, anything, but no, I had nothing. Yes, I , Alice Cullen, had nothing. _Was I getting rusty ? _No that couldnt be true. Could it? I mean, I almost forgot about the video camera I placed in the living room, and earlier when I had used my "puppy dog " look on Edward and Bella to get them to go out with us, they declined. And I haven't been able to get Bella to wear some of the clothes I bought. I gasped.

_Could I be losing my touch? _

It was already 10am. I was pretty sure everyone was sleeping in, we had all taken 2 weeks leave from work and for the past few days we had been waking up late, well except my parents, Carlisle didnt take leave and had to go to work, and Esme never slept in. I usually slept in, but today, I couldn't take and it more, I had to do something. I was so fustrated at myself for not thinking of anything last night.

I gently lifted Jasper's hands off me and was about to get out of bed when I heard him say "You're up early today."

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you." I said kissing my boyfriend on the cheek.

"It's alright."

"Jasper.." I said, contemplating if I should ask him the question that was on my mind for the past half and hour.

"Yes?" He asked, opening hes eyes.

_oh what the heck I'll tell him._

"Jasper.. I think.. I think I've lost my touch." I said frowning.

He chuckled. He obviously understood what I meant cause he replied "If this is because of Edward and Bella, you know how stubborn they are." and then he kissed my forehead.

"I guess." I said feeling slightly better.

"You'll always be my favourate evil little pixie." he whsipered.

"Thanks Jazz" I said calling him by he's nickname, and giving him another kiss before getting of the bed.

"Im gonna go get some breakfast." I said before closing the door and heading downstairs.

I was right, no one was downstairs yet. I slipped into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of orange juice, and looked in the pantry for my favourate cereal, Lucky charms. I had poured myself a bowl of it and was going to get the milk when my mum entered the kitchen. She looked like she was dressed to go somewhere

"Oh hey mum. Where are you going today?" I asked, curious.

"Morning Alice, well, I was going to visit Mr and Ms Hale for brunch, do you want to come along?" Esme asked.

"Yes please. I'll quickly go get ready."

I loved visiting the Jasper's and Rosalie's parents, Jasmine , their mum was a famous fashion designer, and she was a shopaholic just like me. We loved to talk about the lastest trends.

I told Jasper I was going to visit his parents, and in 10 minutes I was ready, and Esme was in her car waiting for me.

"So.. why are we gonna visit the Hales?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to ask for a favour from them."

"What favour?"

Esme looked hesitant to tell me at first, but soon she relented and said " Okay if I tell you, promise you wont tell the others? "

I nodded.

"Well you know, the network David is in charge of, BCD network, and you know their show 'the bachelor?' I was hoping I could get Edward on the show."

I was shocked. It was brilliant! Why didnt I think of that? Now maybe Bella will get jealous.

"Mum! Thats brilliant!" I said hugging my mum.

Bad idea, she almost swung into the curb. _oops _

"Sorry" I said looking at the floor, but quickly looking up again and celebrating.

"This is great! Finally, Edward and B -" I quickly cut off, "I mean, Great! Finally Edward will get a girlfriend!" I corrected.

Esme didnt need to know I was using _her _plan to get Edward and Bella together. _not yet anyway. _

* * *

We arrived at the Hales shortly after, Ms Hale met us at the doorstep.

"Hello Esme, Hi Alice." she greeted as she gave us both each a hug.

"Hello Jasmine."

"Hello Ms Hale!" I said. Ever since learning about Esme's idea, I was even more excited.

"Come on in, I think brunch will be served soon."

We both followed her in and into the garden where we'd be having brunch.

"Oh and I'd like to apologise, David had to rush to work, apparently he had something important to attend to, but he should be back soon. Anyway David and I loved your idea of Edward going on the show! He's definetly a very eligble bachelor, but I was kinda hoping Edward and Bella would start dating." she said.

I giggled. Even Ms Hale thought they should get together.

"I know, I was hoping so too." Esme said, frowning.

"They would look cute together. Oh well." Ms Hale said , disappointment clearly ringing through her voice.

Suddenly Benjamin, the Hale's butler appeared , he was carrying our brunch.

"Thank you Benjamin." Ms Hale , said as he served us.

_Yum. Pancakes. _

We were joined by Jasper and Rosalie's dad shortly after, we discussed the probability of getting on the show, by the end of brunch, It was a done deal, all Edward had to do was sign the papers and go in for a photoshoot, because they needed some photos of him, and do a Television ad asking women to audition to be the bachelorette.

I smiled happily as Esme and I said our goodbyes and got into her car.

Everything was going according to plan. _Bella's going to be so jealous when she finds out. _

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen's

Bella

Sigh. I haven't had such a good night sleep since well.. a long time ago. Edward was still sleeping, And since I didn't want to wake him up, I stayed where I was, comfotably wrapped up in his arms.

I gazed at him. He looked cute while he slept.

Edward, then suddenly moved his hands closer to his body and soon his chest was pressed against me, our faces merely centermeters apart. I could feel his well defined abs through the thin fabric of the babydoll and even feel he's breath against my lips.

Well, this was a compromising position. Either of us only had to move, 2 inches, and our lips would be touching. Its not that I havent kissed Edward before. He stole my first kiss, and well I stole his. Well I guess you cant really used the word 'stole' since he gave me his first kiss when he decided to kiss me. It was a misunderstanding actually.

-FlashBack-

12 year old Bella and Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry okay. Anyway I dont get why you got so angry , it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Unless of course, you were jealous?" Edward asked playfully

"I was not jealous! " I said defending myself.

We had just came back from another one of those boring functions our parents went to. There Esme had convinced Edward to give her good friend's daughter a good bye kiss on the cheek. Of course Edward complied.

"I don't believe you.." Edward said childishly.

"Okay, maybe I was jealous, but, that was only because well, you only knew her for such a short time and you kiss her on the cheek! Even if it's just a kiss between friends." I said. " And you've known me for so long and you've never given me a kiss.."

"Does this mean you want me to kiss you Isabella?" Edward said, completely serious, leaning towards me. our faces only inches apart. I tried to move back but soon found out I was now leaning against a wall.

"No I dont want you to kiss me." I lied, I actually did want him to kiss me on the cheek.

But it was too late, Edward suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

On the lips.

I was in shocked. I couldnt move a muscle. It was about two seconds untill we broke apart.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, you just stole my first kiss you idiot!" I said , furious now.

"Well you stole mine too. and anyway you were the one who wanted me to kiss you."

"I said I didn't want you to kiss me!"

"You were lying, I saw it in your eyes. " he said knowingly, a grin on hes face.

He was right. sigh. Unfortunately for me Edward always had this uncanny talent to tell whenever I was lying.

"On the cheeks, not the lips!"

-End of Flashback-

And that, was how I lost my first kiss.

He was a good kisser, I think, he was the only guy I've ever kissed before, so I guess I couldn't really compare. But most of the kisses we shared throughout the 18 years of our friendship, were pretty nice. Don't ask me how, but most of them were usually from playing truth or dare, or spin the bottle and other games of that sort.

Suddenly I saw he's eyes open.

"Good morning_._" I whispered.

"Morning Isabella." He said pulling me even closer, one slight movement from either one of us, and our lips would touch. He could see I felt nervous.

"Does the close proximity between our lips bother you Isabella?" he said , obviously enjoying himself at my expense.

"No.." I lied.

He knew I lied, but didn't say anything about it, instead he did something I did not expect.

"Then I hope you don't mind me doing this." he said as he crashed his lips into mine.

"What the heck was that for Edward? " I asked, once he let me go.

"You just look beautiful today." he said coyly.

My hair was messy, and I hadn't even burshed my teeth, he was such a tease. I didn't even blush, probably, if someone else called me 'beautiful', I would have blushed three shades of red. Edward was different of course, he was my best friend, even though he kissed me, I knew the kiss didn't mean anything. We were at that point in our relationship, where we knew we'd always be best friends. Best friends who didnt fall for each other. I know many people think a boy and a girl couldn't be "best friends" without falling in love with each other, but I was certain Edward and I could. We were definetly not going to let anything get in the way of our friendship, and that included love.

( AN : I know I said in chapter one, Bella didnt know if Edward would be the perfect boyfirend, and that she didn't have a crush on him, but I changed it. )

I used to wonder what it would be like to date Edward, back then when I had the slightest crush on him, a blissful experience, I had thought. I even used to dream about it. He was the perfect best friend, and I was sure he would have been the perfect _boyfriend. _

But that's just stupid. He's my best friend.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review. Im trying to get the show started asap. sorry!! I just had to add more backgorund info and some fluff.


	3. Chapter 3 : I need him

AN: Three reviews, woo hoo. anyway to Crys cause I cant reply to ur review, Bella used to like Edward, a slight crush. now she doesn't. And Edward, well I'm keeping my mouth shut about that.

This chapter well was one of the harder ones to write, cause Bella and Edward are gonna argue. and I suck at arguments and stuff, and when I was planning out this story, this chapter's outline wasn't as detailed as the others, so anyway this chapter is about Edward finding out Esme got him on the bachelor, Bella getting angry at Edward, and them finally forgiving each other , and maybe a bit of Alice's plan, and I should Finally be able to start the show in chapter five. And I hope that even if you don't like this chapter , you'll still read chapter 4 when it comes out. this chapter , and the argument is basically for Bella and Edward to realise they NEED EACH OTHER, cause its their first argument. Also I realised, that I keep forgetting the ' in don't and won't etc so I'm sorry. I'll try to make less mistakes, it just my new com doesn't have Microsoft word. So I keep forgetting. and sorry, all this background stuff is taking much more space then I thought. They will make up in the next chapter, and then Alicewill drag them on one of her shopping trips, and then Edward will go meet the production ppl. and then Alice will finally manage to think of an evil scheme, which is getting Bella on the show. Bella will go meet the execs, and stuff. and the show should start on chapter 5. if not, chapter 6. I don't want to rush into the show to quickly cause it has to be realistic.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

Edward

Yawn. Bella and I had just gone out to get breakfast for all of us, okay more specifically Emmett. Esme had gone out, with Alice to who knows where, and Emmett was craving for pancakes, and no one else at home knew how to make them. So Bella and I decided to go out and get some pancakes, at the nearby pancake house. It was around 11, and after we ate, and got our take-away, Bella had to go home. She had to help her mum with something, so I dropped her of at her house.

"So, are you coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, Im visiting my grandparents today, I'll be back quite late." she said apologetically.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Kay, You'll call tonight right?" She asked, already knowing my answer.

Bella and I would talk for hours at night, sometimes even till the wee hours of the morning. Every night. Well except when we were having a sleepover at someone'shouse. I'd call at around 10, she'd pick up, and we'd talk for hours. I remember Esme getting worried when my phone bill suddenly got very expensive, when I was around 15. She thought I was talking to girls till late at night; which technically I was. But when I explained to her it was just Bella, she relaxed and forgot all about it.

Bella and I could talk about anything. I could say anything I wanted and I knew she wouldn't judge me, and vice versa as well, she knew I'd never judge her. Usually we'd talk about television, funny situations we had been in, books she had recently read, compositions I had just composed on my piano, even what we had for lunch, anything random. We never ran out of things to say, stories to tell. Our late night calls were practically like tradition now.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'll call."

She smiled and entered her house, and I got in my car.

I drove home quickly, everyone in my family loved to drive fast, I think we even influenced Jasper and Rosalie, but Bella refused to speed; but she rarely drove anyway. Also, I didn't want the ice cream on Emmett's pancake to melt. He had specially requested we got for him his favorite; being pancakes with peanut butter, strawberry jam, Ice cream, honey, chocolate sauce, bananas, and gummy bears. He told everyone it tasted good, it's just that no one wanted to try it out to prove his statement.

_Ugh, my Volvo is starting to smell like peanut butter. _

* * *

Alice

I was really excited to go home, and announce the lovely news to everyone. Well, actually I just wanted to see Edward and Bella's reaction. _Maybe, if I'm lucky, Bella will get really jealous and strongly object to it. _

However, I was disappointed when I got home to find Edward and Bella had left to buy pancakes for Emmett.

"Finally you're back! I was really craving some pancakes, bacon and eggs." Emmett complained

(AN: sorry if its OOC I'm not very good at writing about Emmett)

"Okay, I'll make breakfast for you." Esme said starting to head into the kitchen, but not before asking Jasper, Rosalie and me if we wanted any. We all declined, and she headed into the kitchen with Emmett.

I sat next to Jasper and Rose on the couch and they were looking at Esme as she headed into the kitchen, like they expected something to happen.

And something did happen.

Esme screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!?"

Rosalie giggled, and Jasper snickered. Both of them followed me into the kitchen to see what was going on.

The kitchen was a mess. There were bowls and utensils everywhere, flour was on the floor, and there was sugar scattered on the middle island of the kitchen. There were two frying pans on the stove and one of them was filled with some yucky gooey stuff, which was slightly burnt. Also there were, what looked like uncooked pancake 'circles' on the floor and one on a kitchen counter.

"EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!?" Rosalie, and Jasper hadn't stopped laughing, and I guess that was probably what hinted Esme to think it was Emmett's doing. But then again, who else but my brother Emmett could make such a mess. _Maybe a three year old kid. _I thought.

The guilty look on Emmett's face was pretty funny and the thought of him trying to fry pancakes was priceless, and I started to giggle as well. Emmett glared at the three of us, and then turned back to Esme, to explain what happened. " Well.. I was really hungry, and Jasper suggested I make my own.." My boyfriend had stopped laughing and was glaring at Emmett now, " the mixing was okay, but then I started flipping my pancakes, like they do on TV, and they started flying everywhere, and I knocked over the sugar and flour as I ran to catch them, and I forgot all about the other pancake I had on the stove, and well that one burned, so I decided to try again, and this happened. But I was really really hungry" He continued, looking at the floor now.

I imagined Emmett flipping pancakes, and then chasing after them to make sure they wouldn't land on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You should have seen him flipping those pancakes, one even landed on his face." Jasper said before breaking into another laugh.

Esme sighed, " I guess I shouldn't really scold you, considering this is the first time you've had an interest in actually cooking the food, instead of just eating it. Just promise you'll never try making pancakes again, and you have to help me clean up."

Emmett nodded.

"I'll help." Rose offered.

"Thank you Rosalie."

Jasper gave me a look, obviously asking me if I wanted to help as well.

I shook my head and took his hand, leading him out of the kitchen, but not before telling Esme we'd be outside waiting for Edward and Bella.

* * *

I told Jasper about Esme's plan as we waited for Edward and Bella on the bench on the porch of our house. He loved it, and he too couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction. This would definitely not go well with Edward, but I was sure he'd do it if Esme wanted him to. Jasper agreed. Edward was definitely the most well behaved kid when we were young. Okay, maybe with the exception of Bella.

Ten minutes later, Edward's Volvo pulled into the driveway.

I got of the bench and skipped over to him. I was pretty excited about this, and the excitement was obviously there on my face because the first thing Edward said as he got out of his Volvo, holding a take-away bag from the near by pancake house, was " What's going on." As he narrowed his eyes.

Man, he was good.

"Honestly Edward, don't have to be so suspicious. Nothing is going on.. You'll find out later anyway." I said, eyeing his take-away bag. "Ooh pancakes." I said grabbing the bag from Edward, and skipping into the house, with Jasper following behind me.

"Emmett! Edward got you your pancakes." I announced, as I entered the house.

Emmett came running out of the kitchen and grabbing the bag from me, and I heard somthing in the kitchen fall and Esme sigh. "Thanks Eddie, I was starving."

Edward groaned, he hated that nickname.

"Honestly Emmett can't you be more careful, I was almost done sweeping up the flour on the floor and you knock over the packet again." Esme said, coming out of the kitchen with Rosalie, carrying a broom.

"I'll help you clean up mum. " Edward offered, not even bothering to ask why there was flour on the floor in the first place, he and Bella had heard Jasper's suggestion to Emmett that morning and must have guessed what had happened.

_Shit. I forgot all about Bella. Where is she? _

"Thank you Edward." Esme said following him into the kitchen.

I followed them into the kitchen.

"Esme, this reminds me, we haven't told all of them the good news, well actually I told Jasper, I hope you didn't mind." I said to my mother.

"Oh yes. how could I could forget about that." Esme said, looking up from her sweeping.

Edward was even more suspicious now. "What good news?" He said eyeing both Esme and me suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry Edward, I assure you it's good news." Esme said putting the broom aside, and heading out of the kitchen into the dinning room where Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were sitting, eating their pancakes.

"Good news indeed." I said, just loudly enough for Edward to hear, and then followed her out of the kitchen.

Edward followed behind me, warily. He can be so suspicious sometimes.

"Um sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but me and Alice have some very good news we forgot to share with you earlier." Esme announced.

I looked at Jasper, with a smirk on his face. Afterall, he already knew what was going on.

"Today, Alice and I went to the Hales for brunch, and David and Jasmine were telling us how hard it was to find eligible bachelors for David's network's show 'the bachelor' yesterday, so .."

I looked around the room, if the expression of horror on Edward's face was any indication, I was pretty sure he knew where this conversation was going. Rosalie seemed to know too, only Emmett was completely clueless.

"We went over to brunch with them, and I suggested we get Edward on the show!" Esme continued excitedly, now turning around to look at Edward.

Emmett had burst out into guffaws."Edward on the bachelor??" he said

"Wh..What?" He said. Horror still evident on the expression plastered on his face,

"Isn't that great Edward?" I asked. smirking.

"But.. but why? I don't need a girlfriend!" Edward asked.

"Edward, you've havent been on a single date in your life, and you're already 23" Esme said

"Hey that means.. Edward's still a virgin!" Emmett said suddenly, as if he just realised it before he started to laugh again. My brother could be so stupid sometimes.

Edward was now glaring at Emmett.

"I mean unless, of course he got it on with Bella." Emmett continued laughing, but stopped when Rosalie smacked him at the back of his head.

Both Esme and Edward were glaring at him now.

"Don't be an idiot." Rosalie told him.

Well that shut him up.

"But mum, I'm perfectly happy without a girfriend!" Edward said, there was a hint of desperation in his voice. Everyone could tell he really didn't want to go on the show.

"Oh C'mon Edward, please just try it out? It might be fun, you'll never know. " Esme pleaded.

"Well, duh of course it'll be fun, 20 girls, one edward, damn. " Emmett said, and we all turned to glare at him before turning back to Edward. We all knew he wouldn't say no, if Esme really wanted it, and thought it was best for him.

He sighed. "Okay mum, but only if I'm the one who gets to tell Bella, Not a word from any of you until I tell her. Especially Emmett, " he said pointing at Emmett, Rose, Jasper and me.

_Ooh! Does he think Bella will get jealous too? _

We all nodded our heads.

"Thank you Edward! Finally I don't have to worry about you not getting a girlfriend! I'll call your father to tell him. Ooh and I have to inform the Hales as well." Esme said, giving Edward a hug before running up the stairs.

"Just great." he mumbled, before going to his own room.

_Everything was going according to plan_

* * *

After Edward was out earshot, I explained my plan to Rose and Emmett. Rose already had her suspiciouns about me being behind this sudden situation.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, your faithful partner in crime, Alice! Wait. actually, I can't believe neither of my parents said anything!" she said

"Okay sorry Rose, but this was actually Esme's idea, and I didn't really know if Edward would agree to it, and we just discussed it with your parents this morning" I explained.

"Oh okay. I can't wait till Bella finds out! If we were right about her liking Edward, she's gonna be so pissed of." she said

"Of course we're right! I know! and not to mention jealous. And don't you find it wierd that Edward wanted to break it to her himself? I mean does he know Bella will get jealous? Something's fishy." I agreed.

"Mmhm." Rosalie said.

"Hmm.. Alice, If I must say this is one of your best ideas at trying to get the both of them together." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying the others were'nt good?" I said giving him a death glare.

"Emmett.. Careful.." My boyfriend warned him.

"No, I''m just saying this is better then you're other ones which if you didn't notice failed miserably."

"This isn't even my plan you idiot." I said.

He was pissing this little pixie off.

"Oops." Emmett said running away, as I started to chase him up the stairs. I could hear Rosalie's distinct giggles and Jasper's laughter in the background.

( AN : sorry if its OOC)

* * *

Edward.

Sigh. I could hear Alice chasing Emmett throughout the whole house. My older brother was such an idiot, surely he should know not to piss Alice off. Well I guess she hasn't been so 'evil' recently, but still.

Who am I kidding, the stunt she and Esme pulled off just now was definitely sitting on the top of my "Alice's most evil plots" list, and I was pretty sure it was gonna be staying there for awhile. I mean she and Esme got me on a reality TV show, and no, not any reality TV show, they had decided to get me on a reality dating show, and it just _had to be _'the bachelor'. The show, my best friend had only yesterday, expressed her disgust at. I didn't like the show either. Twenty girls after one guy? It was incredulous. Maybe it'd be a dream come true for some guys, but not me. I didn't really like girls, most of them who hit on me were mindless blobs who only cared about their hair and make up. I suddenly had myself wondering what I'd do if Bella turned into a mindless blob.

_Ugh. No way. Thank God Bella wasn't like any of those girls. _

How could Alice and Esme do this to me? Number two on the list was only 'setting mistletoe all over the house last Christmas and some how getting Bella and I to stand under almost every single one.' I remember that christmas, even worse was that Bella and I had forgotten where she placed some of them and had accidentally found ourselves standing under them _again._ And that wasn't even _that _bad.

Anyway I'm perfectly happy without a girlfriend. And no, If you were wondering, I do not have a fear of commitment, I really would love to get married if the right girl came along. How do they expect me to find _love _in a reality show? I mean the people who go on those kind of shows are so.. Ugh. I didn't even want to think about it.

( An: sorry I write Ugh alot don't I. And no offence to anyone who's be on a dating reality show )

I really doubted any of the girls who auditioned for the show would be my type. 'My type' wouldn't even audition for a reality dating show. I suddenly started to wonder what my type of girl would be.

_She'd be smart, witty and maybe like to try new things. She'd enjoy classical music, reading books, watching movies, and she'd have the loveliest blush on her cheeks whenever she was embarrassed. She wouldn't have to be beautiful, but I guess that would be a nice bonus. She'd be kind, polite, and know how to carry a conversation. She wouldn't have to know how to cook , or even be good at sports. She might be a little random and unexpected, but that would be perfectly fine. And maybe she'd be clumsy. And sometimes she'd fall , and I would catch her. _

_And then I realised, whoever my type of girl was, _

_**She'd be alot like Bella. **_

I smiled at that thought.

* * *

Alice.

That brother of mine. Argh. Never mind. Calm down Alice, you'll prove him wrong. His words still rang in my head. _Face it Alice, you've gotten a little rusty at all this scheming.. _

I refused to believe it. I was not getting rusty.

And I was going to prove Emmett wrong.

--

And the gears in the little pixie's head had once again, started to turn.

* * *

Edward.

I was still thinking.

_Can anyone really fall in love on a reality show? _

I had done some research on the show, and if it was according to my research, the answer to my question would have been a straight 'no.' All 14 couples the show had brought together had broken up. And I knew I was half of what would soon be couple 15. I seriously doubted I would find my _soul mate. _I'd meet her unexpectedly, maybe at a coffee shop, or at a book shop, maybe she'd catch my eye while I walked up a flight of stairs somewhere.

(AN: Guess who he met while walking up a flight of stairs.)

But definitely _not _on Television.

And then I remembered something. Something important.

How was I gonna tell Bella , I was going on the Bachelor?

_Great. Just great. _

* * *

I spent pretty much the rest of the day in my room, thinking of ways how I could break it to Bells. I don't think she will take it very well. You don't think she would think I was a jerk and wouldn't want to be my friend anymore would she? No. Our friendship was much stronger then that. Maybe she'll find it funny. Ironic even. Just a day after she expressed how much she hates the concept of the whole show, her best friend is suddenly signed up to be the next one on the show. The audititon was only tomorrow, but Esme had excitedly told me earlier, there was a high probability I'd get it.

Apparently, the producers said, and I quote " Oh, Edward being on the show would definitely get us high ratings and I'm sure tons of girls will be auditioning to be the bacherlorettes. A lot of ladies find him sexy. You have a very fine son Ms Cullen." I shuddered, this lady had just told my mother a lot of ladies found her son, _sexy. _

Now I was more then a hundred percent sure girls on the show would not be my type, if they only cared about my looks.

I looked at the clock.

It was already _ten twenty one. _

* * *

Bella

Sigh, I started at the phone I had taken of my side table and placed infront of me on my bed. I wondered when he was gonna call. It was already 10.21. _You dont think -_

My train of thought was interrupted, by the ringing of the phone infront of me. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey Edward, I thought you forgot, you usually call earlier." I said into the phone, not even waiting for the person on the other line to say anything. I _knew _it was Edward.

"Excuse me? I'm not Edward." A voice said at the other end of the line.

I froze.

And then I heard he's familiar chuckle.

"Kidding Bella." He said on the phone.

"Edward! You almost scared me there!" I said scolding him.

"Sorry Isabella." Even on the phone I could tell he was probably pouting or doing a puppy dog face.

"So how was your visit to your grandparents today?" He asked.

"It was Okay. Grandma was pestering me again on why I didn't have a boyfriend." I sighed.

It could get a little irritating sometimes cause my parents did it enough already. My mother was constantly worried about my lack of experience with boys. And before I could defend myself , she would say. "And do not use Edward as an excuse like you always do, I know the both of you went to the high school dance only as friends, and he only took your first kiss by accident."

He chuckled again. Edward's laugh was beautiful, it was like music.

"I wonder why too." he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm ignoring that. " I told him.

"Fine. I was just complimenting you Isabella, but if you rather I didn't , I -"

He was impossible sometimes.. I interrupted him before he could continue.

"Okay okay fine. Thank you for the compliment, Mr Cullen." I replied sarcastically

"You're welcome Ms Swan." He said, a smile in his voice. He was happy he won.

"So how was your day Mr Cullen?"

"It was.. okay.." The sudden cheerfulness in his voice had disappeared. Now he was nervous.

Edward nervous?

"Edward are you nervous or something?"

"No. Of course not Ms Swan." He said in a what was supposed to be irritated voice, but I saw through that. He was nervous.

"Really?"

"I'm alright Bella. Today was a little funny, I came home to find the kitchen in a mess - "

"Emmett's doing?"

"He was trying to make pancakes." Edward said chuckling, a hint of nervousness was still there.

I laughed too, but decided to just press on for what I really wanted to know.

"Stop changing the subject Edward, I know you've got something to say. Spill it."

"Promise you won't get mad Bella?" He asked, uncertain.

That was a stupid question. Edward and I had never fought before. Maybe slight arguments, and sometimes bickering about whether cinnamon or blueberry flavoured donuts were better. He supported cinnamon, I supported blueberry.

"What did you do Edward.." I asked, he must have done something really bad if he was worried I was going to be mad.

"Bella. I'm going to be the next bachelor on 'the bachelor' " he blurted out.

That was not what I was expecting.

Was he serious? He couldn't be, But he had no reason to lie, unless it was another joke. He had to be joking. How could my _best friend, _Edward Cullen want to go on a reality dating show. The same Edward Cullen who told me that he found little sense in those shows, and love was definitely not something you could find on a reality show. 'Its just stupid' he had said.

"Bella..?"

I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He wasn't lying. I couldn't believe it. My _best friend _had signed up for a reality dating show. Edward had willingly signed up for some stupid show where he would have twenty girls throw themselves at him, and one by one he'd break their hearts. The thought of a womanizing Edward made me sick to my stomach. In my head, I had painted a picture of Edward wearing sunglasses, with his hands around two barely clothed girls.

( UGH IT MAKES ME SICK TOO. NO WAY IS EDWARD A WOMANIZER! sorry to anyone who got pissed of by this. Edward isn't a womanizer, Bella's just thinks he's one. she has to or there wouldn't be an argument.)

I thought Edward was a gentleman. I thought Edward was _supposed _to be a gentleman.

Suddenly I felt tears flow down my cheeks.

Maybe my dad Charlie was right when I heard him say to my mum once when she was yet again asking me why I didn't have a boyfriend a long time ago. He had said something about some boys being two timers, players or flirts .

( no offence to guys. SORRY I had to make stuff up.)

I shuddered. I knew not all guys were like that. It's just never in a million years did I think Edward would be one of them.

Well, I guess _no one_ can be perfect. Including Edward.

"Bella ?" His voice more nervous then ever.

"I can't believe you Edward! Never in a million years did I think you'd be like those jerks on TV, but you just proved me wrong by joining that stupid show. _I_ _hate you_" I had managed to get those words I thought I'd never say to Edward out of my mouth, before hanging up.

More tears flowed down my cheeks as I tried to cry myself to sleep, ignoring the constant ringing my phone was making.

I didn't sleep well at all compared to the previous night.

* * *

Edward

_I hate you. _Her words still ringing in my head as I redialed her number. I never thought she'd say those three words to me,

But today, she did.

She was under the misconception I had signed up for the show by myself. I had redialed her number for what seemed like the fiftieth time, when I heard Alice knocking on the door.

"What do you want Alice?" I said in no mood to be polite. She had caused enough trouble already.

"Just wanted to talk, can I come in?" she asked.

I got of my bed and opened the door for her, and then went back to my bed again.

"Edward.. are you.. are you .. crying?"

( sorry to anyone who didn't think he shouldn't be crying. but C'mon his best friend for 18 years just told him she hates him. he's only tearing . )

I put two fingers to my cheek, and I felt drops of liquid. Alice was right.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"I.. I told Bella about the bachelor thing."

"Oh.. Did she get jealous?" Alice asked, confused.

"She told me she hated me Alice, she told me she hated me."

There was silence. I looked up to see Alice, shocked.

"Well that's a little harsh, I mean even if she's jealous." She said after awhile.

"She wasn't jealous Alice. She thought I was a jerk cause she thought I signed up for the stupid show." I explained.

"Oh.. Well let me explain it to her then"

"I tried. She won't pick up. I've tried at least fifty times." I informed her.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" She said. I looked up to see her, and she looked like she was going to burst into tears too. This was definitely rare. She was always happy.

"I promise I'll fix this Edward." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." And even though Alice was the cause of this mess, I thanked her.

"Thanks Alice." I said as she got to the door to leave me to sulk alone.

I guess I'd have to wait till morning. I'd go over an explain.

_This was going to be a long night. _

And after what just happened, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be sleeping tonight, especially not after she told me she hated me. I didn't think I'd be able to go through this stupid dating show, if she stil hated me.

_She was my best friend. I needed her.. _And even after all that. A small smile still managed to creep up my lips, as I thought about how right those two statements were.

* * *

Bella

Correction : I didn't sleep at all.

I was feeling guilty. Immensely so. Did I overreact? I mean no one's perfect. I should have expected one of Edward's flaws to suddenly pop up out of the blue. It took eighteen years, but at least now I know he's not perfect like everyone else. Alice had her shopping addiction, Emmett wasn't the smartest. Rosalie would get jealous sometimes, and Jasper, don't let me even start on Jasper.

( to tell you the truth, I couldn't think of any flaws for jasper. so that's why I wrote that )

_Was I too used to his perfection? _I asked myself.

I should have known Edward wasn't perfect, afterall no one was. I was such an idiot letting myself believe he was. It was a little weird I guess, thinking you knew someone, and then when you would realise, you didn't . It kinda _hurt. _

But none of that mattered, the important question here was. _What was going to happen between the both of us? _

I didn't know. I wish he had just kept quiet about the stupid reality show. I wish I hadn't screamed at him on the phone. I wish I hadn't told him I hated him. If I had just accepted the fact that Edward wasn't perfect and wanted to go on a reality dating show with 20 girls, then we wouldn't be having this stupid fight. I was the one who had caused this. It wasn't Edward, It was just _delusional _me.

There was no way I was going to let a stupid reality show get in the way of our friendship. If he wanted to go and find a girlfriend on television, I'd support him, like a best friend should. And when he found her I'd be happy for him. _I would. _And I'd accept the fact that after he found her, he wouldn't be spending so much time with me anymore. I wouldn't be his _favourite girl _anymore. I wasn't going to waste the last few weeks being angry at him.

I sighed. I knew what I was gonna do. I was going to go over and apologise to him in the morning.

Cause as much as I wanted to deny it. _I needed him. _

* * *

hoped you liked it. : D Im sorry all this background is taking forever, but I want this story to be realistic.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Unknown

AN: yay 5 reviews : D the reviews seem to increase with each chapter. I hope it continues. anyway before I uh start with the story, I just wanted to recommend Iris by the Goo Goo dolls. I think its a good song for what Edward's thinking when Bella is confronting him about him being a vampire in pg 198-212 of midnight sun. I especially like the first verse. which is :

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

Or maybe it's just me. But I hope you go look up the song lyrics or something. I just liked the song so much, that's why I wrote about it. sorry! I thought it fit Bella and Edward very well.

Anyway in this chapter: Bella and Edward make up. And after that Alice drags them shopping. Bella decides to bring him to a special store. I thought it would be funny.. I didn't realise shopping would be so long to write. So the show will probably be able to start in either the next or the chapter after the next. SORRY. again I would like to say I wanted the story to be realistic so thus it had to be awhile before the show started.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

* * *

Bella

I glanced at the clock.

I groaned.

For the past few hours I had been trying to get some sleep. I had actually managed too, for awhile. I figured it would be best to get some rest if I was going to go over to the Cullen's very early in the morning to talk to Edward. I had taken out my favorite stuff toy. Edward had given it to me when we were kids. It was an old scruffy dog, but it smelled like Edward. It usually would be able to help me sleep, although it wasn't so effective yesterday night. I had only managed to get around two hours of sleep.

In a way, it was like _my_ replacement for Edward, when he wasn't there of course.

I slept with it every night, well with a few exceptions of course. Of course I didn't tell Edward. He'd probably think I was crazy. He's best friend was a twenty three year old woman who slept with a stuff toy dog he had given her years ago.

I glanced at the clock again, I had been doing this every ten of fifteen minutes since I woke up, wondering if It was too early to head over to the Cullen's. I wouldn't want to wake them up.

It was six forty one in the morning. Definitely too early.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I had woken up at about five plus, and the waiting was driving me crazy. I wanted to see Edward. I _had _to see Edward. I got of my bed, and dragged my feet all the way to my bathroom. The lack of sleep was getting to me.

It was inconceivable how much I had missed Edward last night. After last night, I never wanted to have an argument with him ever again. I doubt he missed me this much. Maybe he didn't even think of me at all. Maybe he hated me after what I said to him last night. I started to panic, brushing my teeth even faster then usual.

God knows what I'd do if he hated me. I didn't really know what I'd do if he did. Dreadful thoughts or Edward not wanting to be friends with me, started filling my head as I was in the shower. _Would Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose still be my friend if Edward wasn't? _I quickly got out of the shower, more bent on getting to the Cullen's as quickly as I could. I put on a blue halter top and jeans, and ran down the stairs out the door.

I glanced at my watch, It was seven oh three. Good enough, I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to see Edward.

And there he was. Leaning against his Volvo. I should have known he'd be here.

"Hey." he breathed. He looked relived.

I could feel myself smiling like an idiot as I flung myself at him, screaming "Edward," dragging the last 'd' in his name as I did.

I suddenly realised I might have woken some people up, and glanced around nervously to see if anyone had heard me, a blush rising up my cheeks.

He noticed, and let out a soft chuckle.

"Edward.." I said wrapping my hands around him even tighter, accidentally making Edward lose his balance, luckily his Volvo was there, or I might have made him fall on to the road. The blush on my cheeks were now more evident then ever. I loosened my grip slightly so he could catch his balance.

"Sorry." I said once he managed to catch his balance.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you on the phone yesterday, I'm sorry for arguing with you, I'm sorry for getting angry, I'm sorry for telling you I hated you, and I'm sorry for being such a lousy best friend." I said as I leaned against his chest, facing sideways.

"It's alright Bella." he said soothingly, as he rubbed my back.

I looked up at him. "Hey! Don't you have to apologize too? You went to sign up for that stupid show."

He chuckled. "Actually I don't Bella, I didn't sign up for the show, Esme and Alice got me on the show actually. Esme is worried because I don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Oh." I felt so stupid. Of course Edward wouldn't willingly sign up for it. I smiled happily. This meant he was still perfect then.

"Sorry. I should have known Alice was behind it. I'm so sorry for overreacting. Ugh I'm such an idiot. Sorry" I said, biting my lip.

"Bella, would you stop saying sorry? It's perfectly fine. I'm just glad you don't hate me."

"Okay. Hey, what about.. What about you get a girlfriend, then you won't have to go on the show." I said, letting go of him. I knew that if Esme wanted him to go on the show he would, and Esme only wanted him to have a girlfriend or at least go out on a few dates, so this was a good solution right?

He laughed. He knew I didn't put much thought into it. "Where do you think I can get one of those?"

Shit. I hadn't taught about that yet.

"Umm. I can volunteer to be your pretend girlfriend!" I said as quickly as the idea had came to my head, not even thinking about it. I knew Esme would be jubilant if she thought we were going out. I remember when we were in high school and she thought we were dating, when we told her the truth, she was disappointed, although she tried not to show it.

"Well I guess Esme would be happy.. but.."

I sighed. "Alice and the rest of the gang wouldn't believe us would they.."

"They might, but I don't think anyone of them, including Esme and Carlisle, would be very happy if they found out we were faking it." He said.

Well that option was out. "You know.. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, I mean you do need a girlfriend, you've been single since forever." I said thoughtfully. I understood why Esme would be so worried, if I had a twenty three year old son even half as good looking as Edward, who had never been on a date before, I'd be worried too.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly, you don't have a lot of experience in the dating department either."

"Yea well, you're gorgeous, and I'm probably about average." I mumbled softly, but he still heard me.

He turned to look at me. I avoided his gaze by looking at the ground. He placed his fingers below my chin, and gently adjusted my face so I would be looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Isabella, when will you ever see yourself clearly." he sighed, before he let his hand fall back to his side.

I rolled my eyes, he always told me 'I didn't see myself clearly.' Oh, but I did. I knew compared to Alice and Rose, who both had amazing features, I was probably not even average looking.

He rolled his eyes too, at my response, "You're extremely stubborn, you know that Miss Swan." he said, his brows furrowed. He was frustrated.

"I believe I've heard that a few times before.." I said, smiling now. Edward was very cute when he was frustrated. Suddenly I heard my stomach growl, I realised I hadn't eaten since yesterday when I came home from my grandparents; I had forgotten to eat dinner.

"Want to go over to my house for breakfast? Esme will cook your favorite. And Alice and everyone else would be happy to see that we've made up. Alice was feeling very guilty last night." he offered.

"Sure." I said, and he opened the passenger door to his Volvo for me so I could slide in. My parents would know I'd be at the Cullen's.

The ride was a quiet one. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't an awkward silence or anything. I doubt I could ever feel uncomfortable with Edward. That was another thing I liked about Edward, neither of us would have to say anything, and I would still feel comfortable with him. He held my hand, as he drove, with one hand on the steering wheel.

(AN: Friendly gesture!! don't you just love them? :) )

The Cullens were all excellent drivers, they all liked to speed, even Carlisle and Esme, but all of them had never gotten a ticket in their lives. I never sped, and hardly ever drove, but I still managed to get one driving ticket. Honestly, it was so unfair.

"We're here." he said

* * *

He went over to my side to open the door for me. He was such a gentleman.

"Mum?" he called out as we entered the house, hand in hand.

"Oh you're back Edward, I was a little worried when I woke up at six and realised you weren't at home. Oh hello Bella. I hope he didn't wake you up, and I'm glad the both of you made up. I'm so sorry Bella." she said as she walked over to us, smiling apologetically.

I blushed; I couldn't believe Edward had waited for me outside my house for that long.

"Oh it's okay Esme, I should be the one apologizing." I said.

"Mum I was hoping you could make Bella her favorite waffles, she's a little hungry." Edward said, but Esme didn't seem to be listening. She seemed to be looking at something in the middle of the both of us. I looked to my right, and saw my hand still intertwined with Edward's. Edward noticed too and we quickly let go, both of us looking very embarrassed, we didn't usually do that in public.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll go make them right away." Esme said, slightly embarrassed herself, as she had been caught staring at our intertwined hands, as she headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Esme." I said as I walked into the kitchen with her. Edward had gone upstairs.

She went on to take stuff out of the fridge before heading out to the small kitchen she had at the back of the house, behind the kitchen, and I went to sit on the stool near the middle island of the kitchen.

( AN : the house has like two kitchens, you know like one inside, but then you can walk out of it into like the backyard / porch and there's another kitchen there. Lets just say Esme likes to cook in the outdoors)

Suddenly I heard someone running down the stairs quickly, I turned around to see my pixie like best friend practically running down the staircase.

Who knew she could be so energetic even at - I glanced at the clock in the kitchen - seven thirty eight in the morning.

"Morning Alice." I said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Bella, morning mum. Bella I'm so sorry about getting Edward on the show, I didn't know you would object to it so much, even though I did think you might get jealous, but I didn't think you and Edward would actually argue. I mean you guys haven't argued since.. " she said, clearly thinking when was the last time Edward and I had an argument. "Well, ever. Anyway I'm so sorry!" she finally concluded.

"It's alright Alice, It was my fault, I overreacted. " I said

"Did you even get a bit jealous at all? You know if you did - " She asked hopefully before I quickly cut her off.

"No Alice, I wasn't even remotely jealous."

She was clearly disappointed. "Really not even a teeny weeny bit?"

"Yes Alice, not even a teeny weeny bit jealous." I said as I watched her frown.

"Who's not even a teeny weeny bit jealous?" Edward asked, suddenly entering the kitchen.

"Bella, she's not even a teeny weeny bit jealous you're going on a reality dating show." Alice said, now facing her brother, but I could tell she was frowning.

Edward chuckled. He knew Alice was unhappy cause her plans were not going according to the way she wanted them too.

"Actually Alice, Bella thinks I should get a girlfriend too." He told her.

"WHAT?" Alice exclaimed, now turning back to face me. She obviously wasn't expecting me to say that to Edward.

Edward glanced at me and smiled, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yea Alice, Edward should get a girlfriend, I mean he's already 23." I said before turning back to Edward and saying, "Let's hope you'll meet a nice blondie on the show."

"Yea.. Or maybe a cute brunette." He replied. I knew he preferred brunettes, he told me once. We were both enjoying ourselves, Alice wasn't.

"Maybe."

Alice couldn't take it anymore. "Argh both of you are so stubborn! Never mind, One day, the both of you will get together!" she announced, leaving the kitchen.

Edward and me laughed, it wasn't often we managed to piss Alice off, she had been slightly different recently. I wonder why.

Esme returned with the waffles, and Edward and I started to eat.

Emmett came in at around eight in the morning. I was surprised he was able to wake up so early.

"I smell waffles!" he announced, as he walked in. Esme handed him a plate of them, and he proceeded to sit opposite Edward and I, on the middle island.

(Island is counters I think. in case anyone got like mixed up )

"Morning Edward, Bella. So I heard, there was a little trouble in paradise yesterday" He said it like Edward and I were married.

Edward let out a sigh. " Yes Emmett, Bella and I argued yesterday."

"Ooh. well it's great to see you guys have kissed and made up. You know when Rose and I fight, we always have make up se - " He said, but was cut off by Rose who had just entered the kitchen and gave him a smack at the back of his head. Both Edward and I greeted her good morning, and she went to sit next to Emmett.

"Owh, What the hell was that for?" He asked, making me giggle.

"Language Emmett." Esme warned, before she left the kitchen.

"Mum, really, I'm pretty sure what the hell isn't a swear phrase." he protested.

"Swear phrase?" Edward asked.

I could see Rose rolling her eyes, Emmett was obviously going to say something stupid.

"You know, a bunch of words."

"Yes Emmett I know what a phrase is."

"Oh, so in this case, it's just a bunch of swear words put together to become a swear phrase, and because 'what' and 'the' aren't swear words, and neither is 'hell' although it might be a bit unpleasant, so 'what the hell' cannot be a swear phrase. " He explained matter of factly.

The three of us looked at Emmett incredulously for a few seconds before we all burst into laughter.

"I have such an idiot as a boyfriend." Rose told Edward and me.

"But you still love me." Emmett said, leaning closer to Rose before planting a kiss on her lips. She didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, and soon the both of them were pretty much making out.

"God, you guys not in the kitchen. People eat here." Edward said, taking a hand to cover his eyes.

"I'm still eating!" I complained.

They both ignored us, so I quickly disposed of my leftovers, put my plate in the sink and Edward and I escaped into the living room.

I noticed him yawn, and he said "You know.. I think I'll go catch a few winks, I'm pretty sure Alice has planned something for us later. "

I groaned. Knowing Alice, it would be shopping. I nodded at Edward, and decided to take a nap too. We went up to his room, and we both snuggled together on his bed, this time not even bothering to start out next to each other, we knew we'd end up like this when we woke up anyway.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, wake up, wake up!" I heard Alice and Rose both trying to wake me up. I groaned

"Honestly Bella, you shouldn't have went back to sleep, your hair's a mess now." Rose said.

"Bella we're going shopping at twelve fifteen, and Rose and I have to get you ready, so get out of bed!" Alice continued.

I turned around and wriggled out of Edward's grasp and squinted at the clock. 11.27. I had only been sleeping for slightly more then three hours.

"But it's only eleven thirty.." but before I could say anything they dragged me out of bed and into the hallway.

"Okay okay I'm up." I said, but they still dragged me into Alice's room and pushed me into the shower.

I came out of the shower, more refreshed then before, although the water was not successful in making all the tiredness go away. Alice and Rose were both rummaging through Alice's closet.

"Guys, you don't have to pick clothes for me I can wear this." I said walking up to them and pointing at what I was wearing.

"Are you kidding Bella? It's all crumpled after you slept in it." Rose said. She sounded a little offended. Alice didn't even bother to turn around.

I looked down at my clothes. It wasn't _that _crumpled.

"Here!" Alice said, handing me a white long sleeved V neck shirt, a black vest with v points at the end and a black flared miniskirt. All of it was in my size. I didn't really know why Alice had stuff in my size, I doubted she could fit into any of it.

"Alice why do you have stuff in my size?"

"Well in case you turn up wearing something I don't approve of, of couse!" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I remembered the lunch I attended with them two days ago, Alice had brought an extra dress along in case, she had actually wanted me to change, but after a lot of pleading, I got lucky and she finally relented.

I looked at the clothes in my hands. At least they didn't show as much skin as the usual clothes Rose and Alice would make me wear, although I wasn't so sure about the shirt, although it was long sleeved, it had a plunging neckline.

Alice and Rose saw my look of disapproval, and Rose said. "Hey at least we're not making you wear this." She said holding up a mini black dress, that would hardly cover my butt. "I had to plead with Alice okay."

"Okay guys. Thanks Rose." I sighed, before entering the bathroom again.

I looked in the mirror before I came out. I didn't look that bad after all.

Alice and Rose were already waiting for me outside to do my makeup and hair. They loved to play "Bella Barbie" with me. They sat me down in front of Alice's dressing table. It was filled with makeup and hair products. I was sleepier then I had expected, and decided to have a quick doze on the chair. They would take quite awhile anyway. Alice switching on the blow dryer was the last thing I heard before I dozed off.

I woke up to the sound of Alice clapping her hands happily. I opened my eyes, and stared at the mirror in front of me. _Woah. _I looked quite good, if I do say so myself. Well I guess I shouldn't be _that_ shocked, Rose and Alice were great at makeovers. My hair was all wild and disheveled though, like I had just gotten out of bed, which was technically true. It looked good on me.

"You look great Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thanks Rose." I said.

"We're geniuses Rose! And this time it only took us.. Twenty three minutes." Alice said, still clapping her hands.

"Well Bella was, out like a log.."

"True. You know Rose, we should give Bella more makeovers when she's asleep. It's so much easier, and her sleep talking is so entertaining."

"What did I say?!" I asked, blushing, I was actually having a very nice dream about Edward. Don't ask me why! It's not like I can control my dreams. I classified it as normal, who doesn't dream of their best friends every once in awhile?

"Nothing much.. You said something about not having an umbrella."

"Oh yea, and she said something like popcorn being good for breakfast." Rose said, giggling.

"Oh.." I sighed a breath of relief.

"You know, I can't wait to see Edward's reaction to your outfit." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Me too." Rose agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, would you just accept the fact that Edward and I are just best friends and will not be getting together anytime soon!"

"Never." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Especially when you guys are so cute together." Rose said, smiling as well.

Argh. "Why not we just go downstairs, It's already twelve." I said heading towards the door.

"Wait. Wait! We haven't even given you your shoes yet." Alice said.

She handed me a pair of black boots, and I stared at them incredulously. The heel was about 5 inches.

( pic on profile.)

"Alice, are you kidding me? Do you want me to fall down the stairs and die?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" She said shoving the shoes at me. "Just try it pleaseeee." she said with her puppy dog eyes. She knew I rarely could resist them.

"Fine." I said snatching them from her. I put them on and after walking around Alice's room for awhile, I managed to get the hang of it.

"See! With a bit more of training, you'll be able to run in them." Rose said jokingly.

The two of them were already dressed and ready, and the three of us left Alice's room.

I froze once I saw the staircase. Although I managed to walk around Alice's room a few times, I wasn't so sure about the stairs. Alice and Rose had already reached the bottom floor and joined the guys, and I was the only one at the top of the stairs.

"Come on Bella, you can do this." Rose called from downstairs.

"Okay.." I said. gripping the railing of the staircase tightly as I walked down slowly, step by step.

_I will not fall. I will not fall. _I repeated in my head.

Minutes later, I was already at the last five or so steps, and I could see the whole gang waiting in front of the staircase for me. They knew I was clumsy and waited patiently. I decided to let go of the railing and walk down the last few steps by myself. Big mistake. I slipped right as I got on the second step.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But there wasn't any. Instead I heard laughter, and felt two strong arms around me. _Edward's. _

I opened my eyes and blushed red. I was staring right a pair of emerald green eyes. I was right, Edward had caught me.

"Aww. Edward made Bella blush." Emmett called from behind Rose.

I blushed an even deeper shade of red, but it seemed like Edward wasn't bothered by his brother's comment.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. He still hadn't let me go.

"Yeah.. Sorry." I said, still very embarrassed.

"Okay." He said, letting me stand on my two feet again.

"Thanks." I said, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Alice smirking happily.

_Stupid boots. Stupid little pixie. _

* * *

Three hours of shopping later, I was exhausted. I guess it wasn't really fair for me to complain. After all, the boys were the one who had to carry the bags. Emmett and Jasper were carrying Rose and Alice's respectively, leaving Edward to be my 'designated bag carrier.' I felt extremely guilty. I mean he wasn't even my boyfriend and he had to help me carry my bags.

Usually if I was shopping by myself, I wouldn't really have many bags at all, but this was with Alice, and Rose, so I ended up trying almost everything they thought was 'cute' and everything they thought would look nice on me, which ended up to be quite a lot of things.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry those bags Edward?" I asked for what I think seemed like the seventh time. He was carrying about four big paper bags.

"Bella for the last time, it's okay."

"Sorry. I just felt a little guilty."

"Don't be. I'm just grateful you didn't buy as much as Rose and Alice." he said. I glanced over to Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was carrying the most. Seven bags. and Emmett had six, and that wasn't even counting the bags they had placed in the car.

"And, I will need practice for when I come back from the reality show with a girlfriend." He pointed out.

"I guess. Hopefully she won't shop like Rose or Alice." I said.

He agreed.

Suddenly I realised something. If Edward got a girlfriend.. wouldn't that make me the only fifth wheel? The odd one out? I sighed.

"What's wrong Bella." Edward asked, although it sounded more like a statement then a question.

Damnit. He always knew when something was up.

"Nothing."

He still waited for a answer, refusing to believe me.

I sighed, and replied with something that was technically true. "When you get a girlfriend, no one will carry _my _bags. " I said frowning a bit.

He chuckled. "Don't worry Bella. Even if I do get a girlfriend who shops as much as Alice, I'll still carry your bags for you."

He was always so sweet.

"Thanks." I smiled, feeling much better.

"No problem." He said, smiling back.

I glanced down at the only thing I was holding, besides my handbag.

It was a flyer for a shop in the mall.

A teenage girl had given it to me a while back. I think she actually wanted to give it to Edward, I had noticed her eyeing him for quite awhile, and she tried to get Edward's attention but he didn't notice. We were walking quite close to her, when suddenly she stepped in front of us and was about to hand Edward the flyer, when realisation seemed to hit her, and she gave the flyer to me instead.

It was advertising a women's shop. I guess that was why she realised she couldn't hand the flyer to Edward. I turned the flyer around and noticed she had written her number there. I giggled. I guess she forgot about that when she gave me the flyer.

I turned the flyer back over, and noticed they were having a sale at a recently opened lingerie store. I had visited another outlet with Rose and Alice slightly more then a week ago, and noticed a cute top I liked. Yes, although it was a lingerie store, it sold other things as well. I hadn't realised this until I the first time I visited it, which was a while back.

I turned to see a bored Edward. I was feeling a little bored myself.

I decided to have some fun.

That shirt I had seen was really cute too. Maybe they'd sell it at this outlet too.

_This is going to be interesting. _I thought as I smiled to myself.

* * *

I quickly walked up to Alice who was leading us.

"Alice, do you think I could go and buy something for myself for awhile. Pleaseee. I promise I'll owe you a huge favor. "

She thought about it for awhile. "Okay.. But remember you owe me!" She was obviously thinking about what she could make me do later.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go buy something for myself you guys. I'll meet up with you later." I told the rest of them.

"Alice? I'll go with Bella, I mean I am her 'designated bag carrier.' " Edward said. Everyone including Alice could see he was just eager to get away, but she let him follow me anyway.

"Wait, you sure you wanna follow me?" I asked

"Yeah. I am your bag carrier after all. "

Everything was going according to plan.

"Hey that's not fair." Emmett complained, but stopped when Rose gave him a glare.

We both made a run for it, and as soon as they were out of sight we stopped.

"So where we going?" He asked

"Wait and see." I said, dragging him towards our destination.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, as soon as it was clear where we were heading.

"Oh c'mon Edward! I want to buy some new underwear." I said, trying to drag him into the store, but he didn't budge, and continued to stare at the huge pink sign in front of the store. '_La Sensa' _it said.

( AN: I know its actually La Senza, but I didn't really wanna copy it. I was actually thinking La Salsa LOL, but I just changed the z in the end )

"Please?" I asked, trying to do my best puppy dog face, knowing it wouldn't work anyway.

"You know I think, you're starting to hang out with Alice too much. She's a bad influence." He scolded, but I knew he had relented.

I knew it wasn't the puppy dog face. Edward just didn't want to make me angry or upset. He really was the perfect best friend. I was starting to feel kinda guilty for doing this.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a quick tight hug before entering the store, still holding his hand to make sure he wouldn't run.

The second Edward walked in, I could sense people staring at him. The cashiers, the sales assitants, the customers. I giggled. Poor Edward.

"So you're really gonna buy underwear?" He asked nervously.

I laughed. Did he seriously believe I had dragged him here to buy underwear?

"Of course not. I'm here to buy a shirt I saw . They sell other things beside underwear here, you know?"

I could see him relax a bit at that statement.

I decided to tease him a bit. "Does the sight of me in underwear make you nervous Edward?"

Stupid question. I knew it wasn't true. Edward had seen me in far less then my underwear before.

"No." He said,

"Good. " I said as we walked through rows of mannequins in nothing but lingerie, and racks filled with different kinds of underwear. I noticed that as we did this, Edward seemed to get more flustered. He was actually starting to blush. _He looks cute when he blushes._ I should do this more often.

"So where is this shirt you wanted to buy?" Edward asked.

"I'm not so sure.. " I said looking through the racks of shirts, when I spotted tiny black underwear at the bottom of the rack.

"Sheesh, some people should really put things back from where they took them from." I said, holding the piece of under garment.

"Edward, help me put it back please?" I asked handing him the underwear, with my back still facing him.

"Wh..what?" He stuttered.

I had to giggle. He rarely did that.

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure you want to leave as soon as possible. So if you put it back, I can go find that shirt." I explained.

He sighed and took the piece of underwear from me. I watched as he used his thumb and forefinger to carry it like it was some sort of revolting leftover sandwich.

I hid behind a rack and watched him. He looked so afraid of it, I had to giggle. He finally found the rack they were from, but as soon as he put them there, a sales assistant had approached him. This was more fun then I thought. I crept to an even closer rack to hear them talking.

"Hi, do you need anything? I'd be glad to help." the sales assistant said in what she probably thought was a seductive voice. She was leaning towards Edward, who was now terrified, and fluttering her eyelashes. It was hilarious.

"Thanks but.. I.. I actually followed a friend in here, she.. she,, asked me to put this back." Edward said pointing at the piece of black underwear I had given him. he's lack of experience with women was obviously putting him at a disadvantage. He glanced nervously around the store trying to look for me.

"Really? Or is it cause you wanted to spy on women trying on underwear.. I'd let you spy on me any day." she said in the same "seductive" voice.

I decided to put him out of he's misery. I stood up from my hiding place, and walked over to them.

"Oh honey.. I was trying to find you. I thought I told you to meet me at the cash register." I said sweetly as I walked up to them. Edward's facial expression was filled with relief, the sales girl on the other hand was glaring at me the second I put my arm around Edward.

"Oh sorry. I must have forgot.." He said, and suddenly dipped me slightly, and gave me one heck of a kiss. I was shocked for a few seconds, but kissed him back with the same amount of passion he had with me. He must have really wanted that lady to think he was already taken.

I had noticed her walk away with a huff, seconds after our lips met, but I didn't want to pull away. Who knew Edward could kiss like that. I just assumed Edward hadn't realised the lady had left, and enjoyed it while I could. Suddenly I felt his tongue at my lips, begging for entrance. I didn't think much about it and gave in. I was always curious about how it would be like to french kiss.

Man, the things he could do with his tongue. And this was probably his first too.

And before I knew it I had let my hands explore his chest before snaking my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair.

We pulled away about twenty five seconds later, both gasping for air.

"Thanks.." He said, breathless.

"You're.. welcome." I said, breathless as well.

Did I just.. Did I just make out with my best friend?? I knew it was wrong. So why am I wishing that other sales assistant over there would suddenly come bug us, so I could kiss him again? God. What was wrong with me.

"So did you find the shirt?" He asked.

"Sorry no, I saw that sales girl bugging you so I thought I'd come save you." I lied.

"Thanks again by the way. Come on lets go find your shirt." He said taking my hand and leading me back to the area where the shirts were.

He seemed more confident for some reason.

We found the shirt I wanted and went to line up, but on the way I saw a set of black underwear, and decided to buy them, without trying them because I knew Edward really wanted to leave. They looked like they fit anyway.

We both went to line up, there was a pretty long queue. There was a sale going on and there was about five people in front of us.

"Hey this looks nice.. What is it?" He asked picking up a nicely decorated package. When he saw the label he quickly dropped them, he looked horrified.

He had picked up a box of tampons.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing people in the queue to look at us. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." I apologized.

The queue moved slowly, I guess the person at the register was new or something, after all this was a new store. I glanced around, and spotted the cutest set of pink underwear. There was only a few sets left.

"Edward.. can I go look at something please?" I pleaded.

"But Bella.."

"Please? I promise to be quick, anyway there's still some people ahead of us. I'll be back before you know it."

He sighed, and I knew I had won. "Okay Bells."

"Thank you!" I said quickly hugging him before running towards the rack.

I looked for my size, unfortunately there was only a size bigger. I decided to grab it and quickly try it on.

* * *

Edward

Bella was definitely hanging around Alice too much. She had dragged me into a lingerie store. A lingerie store? I was lining up now, Bella said she wanted to go look at something. I was getting looks from everyone. God, they must think I'm some pervert. I looked to the cashier in the front. She had just been replaced, the one before her was a little slow. Before I knew it, there was only one lady left in front of me. Where was Bella?

I glanced around she still hadn't came out of the dressing room I had seen her enter just now.

"Excuse me sir?" The cashier asked.

Shit.

I quickly turned around , "Sorry." I said handing the things Bella wanted for her to scan.

"So.. Buying these for your girlfriend huh?" She asked.

"Uh no. I'm actually buying them for my best friend." I said, without thinking.

She and the lady behind me gave me a weird look. That was when I realised what I said sounded so wrong.

"Oh no, I mean I'm buying them for my girlfriend ." I quickly corrected.

She scanned the items, and I paid for them. I turned to the dressing rooms and saw Bella looking very guilty as she walked out. She spotted me looking at her, and quickly ran over to me, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I promise I'll pay for them too." She said, accidentally pouting.

I sighed. She looked so adorable, I couldn't help but not get mad at her.

"It's okay Bella. And I'll pay for them, just promise me you'll never bring me here again." I said holding her closer to me.

"Okay I promise." She said as we left the store to meet with our friends.

( oh and btw the underwear didn't fit. actually just realised. can ppl actually try it on? LETS JUST PRETEND IN MY STORY IT ISNT DIRTY OR ANYTHING. I mean I saw in made of honour the bride to be was trying out lingerie for her best friend so I'm assuming.. )

* * *

Sorry, I thought I should add a bit of umm humor? sorry! next chapter will have Edward visiting the execs, and signing the contract, and Alice getting Bella on the show with her HUGE favor. I hope you review. I know this chapter had nothing to do with the show, it was just to add a bit of background and humor I guess. Sorry if you didn't like the chapter. I didn't realise when I thought about this shopping trip that it would be so long. Please review. even if you don't like it.


	5. Chapter 5 : Contestant number 20

* * *

AN: yay. I got more reviews this time. thanks to everyone who reviewed. And some ppl thought the last chapter was funny, which is good, although now I feel pressured to make this story funny. I just wanted to say, that sorry but I don't think there is anything in this chapter which will be funny, cause this one is purely for brackground, but I planned a small 'funny part' in the nextone. This chapter has Edward finally visiting the network, and he signs the contract etc etc. And Alice gets Bella on the show. pretty boring stuff. I had to think of 19 different occuations etc for the girls so that's why this chapter is kinda slow.

Also to ObsessedFan6, thanks for your constructive critism, I don't know how to get a beta, so I'm just gonna email my future chapters( the ones after this cause i took so long to get this one done) to my computer with word. I will correct the spelling, but for the grammer sometimes it says something like 'Fragment ( consider revising) ' and I don't get whats wrong with it, and that I will probably leave alone, so just wanted to say I might still be having grammer mistakes, or maybe I think it just sounds nice and I leave it like that, and I still will be writing Ans in the middle of no where cause I like it.

And to : well I think he likes to kiss her. The friendly gestures thing started when they were kids, ( like holding hands. ) and well it became a bad habbit. And well the both of them are in love with each other, and just haven't realised it, so I'm pretty sure both of them like the bad habbits and don't want to stop.

And to Cullenzutarakyorufan : oh they know what it means, they're just in denial.

THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GONNA BE BORING, ITS FOR THE BACKGROUND OF THE SHOW AND TO INTRODUCE SOME OF THE GIRLS ON THE SHOW but I hope you'll still read the chapter after this one. sorry for long AN.. but hey this is a long chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Edward.

Groan. I had to visit the network today.

They called early in the morning to arrange a meeting, I actually wanted to go out for a late lunch with the whole gang, but I had to go to the network and sign the contract. I also had to do a commercial they would show on television to get ladies to audition. I didn't want to do the commercial at first, but Esme thought I should do it and the network insisted, confident that many women would sign up.

Just great. What have I gotten myself into?

I looked at the digital clock in the car, It was just pass 12. I was running slightly late.

I quickly parked my car in the network carpark, and walked up to the sliding doors, looking at the big sign it had on top of it. BCD network. Sigh.

The lobby was quite empty. I wasn't so sure what I was supposed to do. Mr Hale said that he would introduce me to the producers himself. I decided to go to the receptionist and ask for where his office was.

"Hi uh. Where is Mr Hale's office?" I asked.

The receptionist looked up and the second she saw me, her eyes went wide, but then she put on a big fake smile, and fluttered her eyelashes in what she probably thought was sedcutive. It wasn't.

Oh god not now. I always got hit on by girls, you'd think by now I would be used to it.

"Why not we make a deal cutie, I'll tell you where Mr Hale's office is, and you can thank me by bringing me out to dinner tonight. " she said flirtatiously.

I glanced around nervously, I didn't want to go out with her and yet I needed to find Mr Hale.

"Uh um Sorry I already have a girlfriend.." I lied. Where was my Bella when you needed her?

"I bet she wont mind - " she said but she was cut off by Mr Hale himself.

"Oh Edward, there you are." He said from behind me.

I spun around and quickly walked up to him. Getting as far away from this receptionist was the top piority at the time.

"I was actually looking for you Mr Hale.."

"Oh sorry. Just got out of a meeting."

"Oh, that's all right." I said, and from the corner of my eye I saw the recptionist, she was pouting. That reminded me of something I needed to talk to Mr Hale about, but he spotted her looking at me.

"I think she likes you.. Sorry but I accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation a bit." He said.

"Yea.. She asked me out." I admitted, as we walked to the lift lobby.

He chuckled. "Did you say yes?"

"No."

"Good."

I looked up at Mr Hale confused.

"We need you to be single for the show, or else we would have to find another bachelor." He explained.

"Oh. She was pretty unprofessional.." I whispered.

He chuckled after he heard me shudder while I remembered the situation.

"Well Edward, you need to start getting used to the ladies, if you're gonna go on the show."

"I know.."

Of course I knew I would have to get used to women flirting with me and stuff, but it didn't make it easier, it was usually so awkward and it felt wrong because most of the time I didn't return the same interest.

He chuckled again, noticing the disappointment in my voice.

"Lighten up, I know guys who would kill to be in your position." He said, patting my shoulder, as we got out of the lift.

"Me, being one of them." A guy with spiky black hair said.

"Ah, Edward this is the Executvie Producer of the show, Andrew." Mr Hale introduced.

"Edward." I stated offering my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, all the women working on the show with me are dying to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Mr Hale said, excusing himself.

"Okay Mr Hale." Andrew said, and he led me to an office filled with cubicles.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I heard some ladies say as I walked in.

"It's him. It's Edward Cullen! " another one said, and the group of about five ladies quickly swarmed over to us.

"Can I give you my number?" A blonde asked me.

"Ladies, Ladies. I need to sort things out with Mr Cullen, you can have him to yourselves when I'm done." Andrew joked. At least I hoped he was joking.

"Really?" one of them asked, while the rest were practically gazing at me, I nervously looked around, only to see some guys in the office who weren't exacty happy I was around, if their facial expressions were any indication.

"Yes, Yes, now go back to work." He said irritated.

They all went back to their seats, but not before giving me a last look, and one of them winked at me.

"He's so cute when he's shy" I heard in the background.

"He's so hot when he's shy." I heard someone correct her, before going into Andrew's office.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

For the past two hour or so he had gone about explaining the show to me, answering and of the questions I had, and going through with me the contract I needed to sign.

I knew the basics of the show, twenty girls, one guy, one big mansion, but I was suprised to hear, that two of my friends would be moving in with me on the first day. He told me Mr Hale's son had suggested it.

Okay I'm now forever in debt to Jasper, God know what would happen to me if I was alone in a house with twenty girls I didn't know.

"So your brother Emmett Cullen and Mr Hale's son Jasper will be joining you." Andrew said reading their names off a piece of paper.

Thankfully, Jasper decided not to bring Alice and brought Emmett instead.

"Oh and, do I need to go throught the rose ceremonies with you? you know how it works right? " Andrew asked.

I nodded. That was the part of the show I didn't like the most, having to pick who to send home. I didn't know if I could actually pick and choose. To be honest, I didn't think I'd like any of the girls at all. Then what would I do? Would I still have to pick one of them ?

"Okay good. Now I'll introduce you to the host." He said getting out of his seat and heading towards the door.

"Okay." I said, and we headed out the office. hearing a few squeals as we got out.

Andrew asked someone where the host was, and I followed him into an office pantry.

There were two people there, a lady and a guy. I recognised the guy to be the host of the show and one of the guys who were glaring at me earlier, they hadn't heard us come in, and he was flirting with a brunette who had earlier swarmed me and Andrew. He was asking her out.

"Uh sorry Mike, Jenny. Mike I wanted to introduce to you our latest bachelor, Edward Cullen." Andrew said awkwardly after withnessing Jenny reject Mike.

Jenny squealed, and offered me her hand to shake. "I''m Jenny, I work on the show, and I can't wait to work with you.."

I shook her hand and she winked at me and left the pantry quickly. At least she wasn't that flirty. Both Andrew and Mike had withnessed our exchange, and Mike was once again glaring at me.

Shit. I've only met Mike for less then two minutes, and now he hates me.

"Edward Cullen." I offered my hand, trying to be friendly.

He didn't take my hand, and after a few seconds I quickly dropped it back to my side.

"Mike Newton." He said.

Andrew sensed the tension between us, and quickly whisked me away , telling Mike I had to go sign my contract.

"Sorry about that." Andrew said.

"It's Okay."

"He'll get over it, The guy's at the office don't really like you, their just jealous, after all the ladies heard you'd be the latest bachelor they haven't stopped talking about you. Anyway Mike's a flirt." he explained.

"Anyway here's your contract. You need to sign it here, here and here. And if you still have any questions, feel free to ask. " Andrew said.

I nodded, and looked at the piece of paper he had infront of me, and the pen clutched in my hand.

I knew once I signed it, there was no going back.

I took the pen and signed it on the dotted line.

* * *

Alice

"Is Edward back yet?" I asked Jasper

"Nope."

"Aww, I want to know how hi's meeting went!"

I was sitting on the bench on the porch with Jasper, anxiously waiting for Edward to return from his meeting with the executive producers of the show. I was more worried about this then Esme, she was confident the meeting would go on fine.

"He better not screw it up." I said.

Jasper chuckled, "I'm sure he won't Alice, he's too scared you'll sell his precious Volvo on Ebay if he did." he said, kissing my forehead, just at that time, Edward's Volvo pulled into the driveway.

"Oh there he is!" I said, getting of Jasper's lap.

"So. How was the meeting?" I asked jumping excitedly outside the car door, whilist waiting for Edward to get out of his car.

"You had better not screwed up!" I said accusingly.

"Alice, you really have no confidence in me do you." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Well how was it?"

"It was okay.." He said, pausing but decided to continue, I saw something flicker in his eyes but could not tell what it was, "Oh, And I asked the receptionist in the lobby out for dinner.." he said smiling, waiting for my reaction.

"WHAT?" I asked. How could he!? He's supposed to be going out with Bella! Well not _yet. _But it's bound to happen soon. I could tell. Was I wrong? Of course not.

"Relax Alice.. I'm sure Edward's kidding." Jasper said from behind me, looking at Edward for confirmation.

"Alice, you really need to have more faith in me. " he simply stated.

I rolled my eyes again. "No wonder you're still single." I muttered, not meaning it of course.

"So, where's Bella?" He asked, as we walked into the house. There was a change of tone in he's voice. He always seemed to be happier when he thought about her. He was so in love.

* * *

Bella

I was sleeping comfortably, when suddenly heard the door to Edward's room open. Maybe it's Edward, he had left a few hours ago to go see the network people.

"Edward?" I called out, eyes still closed.

No reply. I heard the door close.

"Edward?" I tried again, but still no reply.

"Edward I know it's you." Still nothing, but I swear I heard something. I instinctly lifted the covers I was using higher up. This situation had suddenly reminded me of a scene in a movie Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I had watched yesterday night Knowing they wouldn't help, I quickly swiped the nearest thing I saw with a sharp pointy corner, which happened to be a letter opener that Edward had on his side table.

I wonder why he still used letter openers. No one writes letters anymore. Edward was so old fashioned. Everyone uses email. Armed with the letter opener, I slid back into the covers. Unsure of what I was doing or waiting for. .

"Boo!" Someone suddenly shouted, jumping on me.

I instinctively closed my eyes, and used to pointy sharp edge of the letter opener and tried to stab, poke, scratch, or at least hit something.

"Owh!" A familiar voice yelped, jumping of me.

I opened up my eyes, and true enough, there he was, sitting cross-legged on he's bed, touching the cut he had on his arm.

Oops.

Apparently I was wrong, this situation was nothing like the scene in the movie, because the man that had attacked the girl, was definitely not as good looking as the one who had just tried to scare me, the one who I had just scratched with his own letter opener. My best friend.

"What was that for Bella. Sheesh, when did you become so hostile? Have you been hanging around Rose too much?" He asked.

Rose had been known to be a little hostile, espescially to the perverts who would hit on her.

"Sorry! Sorry. I didn't know it was you! All that time, I was thinking about the movie we watched yesterday." I said embarrassingly, quickly crawling over to my best friend to look at the cut on his arm.

Who knew a letter opener would be able to do _that? _I might decide to buy one.

He chuckled. obviously laughing at my fear of the movie. I quickly shut him up with one touch of my finger on his cut. "Ouch!"

It was my turn to laugh. "Well it's your fault for trying to scare me." I knew he wanted to scare me, and he knew trying to do an re-enactment of the scene in the movie yesterday would be the easiest thing to do to scare me at the time.

"Fine, Sorry, but after that little stunt you pulled of at the mall yesterday, I thought you needed to be thought a lesson. Had I know you were gonna scratch me with a letter opener, I wouldn't have." Edward said, with no guilt at all.

I guess I really shouldn't have done that yesterday, but it was funny to watch. And that kiss..

_Stop it Bella! Stop right there! _I said trying to convince myself to stop thinking about it. It worked sometimes. Okay it never worked. It just made me think about it more. About his lips on mine, moving in sync together.. _Stop right there Bella Swan! _

"It's still your fault, I don't get why you have a letter opener anyway. And it's so sharp." I said taking the pointy end of the letter opener, and experimentally poking it lightly against my finger.

"Careful with that." He warned.

"I'm not going to stab myself.." I said, annoyed.

"Knowing you, you might just do that, you did just scratch your _best friend _with it." He said, emphasizing the two words 'best friend'.

"Okay I'll put it away. Does it hurt still? " I asked putting back the letter opener on his bedside table, before going to sit on his lap. He put his hands around my wasit, holding me closer to his body.

"Not really.."

"So how was your meeting?" I asked, almost forgeting about it.

"It was okay, I signed the contract."

"Did you flim the commercial? I can't wait to see you on TV, I can already imagine girls drooling at you." I teased.

"I have to go back and do it another day.. So what were you doing when I was gone?" Edward asked.

"Oh, All of us went to a buffet restraunt for lunch, they had some really nice banana pudding, we stayed there for about and hour plus, and Emmett took so much food, people started to stare."

He chuckled. "Ah, No wonder you smell like banana." He said, and I sensed he wanted to move, so I got off him, and we moved into a new position. We were leaning against his pillows, facing each other, and he had just put his hands around me.

"I do not smell like Banana!"

"Yes you do." He said, leaning in to breathe in my scent. He was so close I could feel his breaths against my mouth. My heart started beating faster, and Edward was so close I thought maybe he could hear it. I wondered what was wrong with me. I never reacted this way to Edward, or anyone for that matter before.

"I do not." I said stubbornly.

"Yes you do.." Edward leaned in even closer, and I almost stopped breathing altogether. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting so wierd?

"I wonder if you _taste _like banana too Bella. " Edward suddenly said. It was so unfair how sexy he sounded even when it was unintentional. I blushed red.

I froze. Did my best friend just.. say that?

Before I knew it, his fingers were stroking my cheek lovingly, and he was leaning in for the kill. I instinctively closed my eyes, but opened them when I suddenly heard someone shout "Bella, Edward."

Alice. Ugh.

Alice came skipping into Edward's room, just as Edward pulled away. I groaned. She didn't seem to notice what she had just interrupted, I was just thankful she didn't come in ten seconds later, cause I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have noticed.

"Yes Alice?" I asked finally tearing myself away from Edward's gaze.

"I forgot to buy a pair of boots I wanted yesterday at the mall, and was going back there today to buy it before they run out of stock, wanna come with?" She asked hopefully.

From the conrner of my eye I saw Edward rolling his eyes, I was about to say 'no' when suddenly I realised this was the perfect oppurtunity.

"Sure Alice." I said, both Alice and Edward were slighty shocked.

"Great, Rose is coming too.. Oh but we will have to do your hair and make up before you go." The pixie said happily, clapping her hands.

I groaned. Maybe this was such a perfect oppurtunity, but I didn't think I could stay in the same room with Edward for awhile, I needed to think through somethings, cause as bad as it sounds, In the past two minutes, I had realised I was falling for my best friend. _Hard _.

If there were a certain things I learnt not to do in life, falling for your best friend was definitely one of them, the months and years of agony the situation brought was obviously one of it's turn offs.

Falling in love with your best friend. Definitely one of the more cruel fates in love. I know it doesnt sound so bad, but it is. You'd never be able to tell them cause you'd be afraid of ruining your friendship. I've watched alot of shows, where someone confesses, but the best friend doesn't return the same interest, and somewhere around there one of them will ask "We'll still be best friends right?" and the other will say "Yes, of course." But the relationship is never the same.

Of course, even thought uncommon, I have watched some shows, where the best friend actually returned the feelings, and they lived happily ever after, well until the end of the show, but I knew this would never happen with Edward and me, he was like a god, and I was merely human. There was no doubt about it.

And so that leaves me, unable to confess my feelings, and sure that he wouldn't return them, and if it wasn't bad enough I would still have to see him everyday, You do not know how fustrating that would be. And what if he got a girlfriend, and then happily married years later? It would kill me, but there would be nothing I could do. I could already imagine the long bouts of depression.

And worst was, my best friend was going on a reality ahow. a show that helps you get a girlfriend. This was definitely the wrong time to be falling for him, when in a few weeks he'd be leaving, and coming back with a girlfriend. Ugh.

That's why people like to write stories about best friends falling in love with each other, it was always pretty easy, it was usually somewhere around : best friend A falls in love with best friend B, confesses, but the best friend B doesn't return the interest, and they stay friends, but finally in the end Best friend B realises the love of his or her life was always right there next to them. ( best friend A ) and they live happily ever after. Or, both best friends are in love with each other, and their friends try and get them together, or best friend A falls in love with best friend B and gets help from friends to make best friend B fall in love with A. Or the, angsty, bestfriend A falls in love with B doesn't know how to confess, and later it's too late and best friend B gets married, and then all the depression.

And pretty much, the most stupid one yet, two best friends are actually _in love _with each other. But. but they don't realise it. How can someone not realise they are actually in love with someone else? It was so stupid, I was sure if I was in love, I _would _realise it. Right?

I told myself to relax, as Alice and Rose did my hair. I still had time to stop falling deeper into the hole I had gotten myself into and I needed to climb out, fast.

I made up my mind. There was no way I was going to fall for my best friend. I would make sure of it, if it was the last thing I did.

_I was definitely not going to fall for him. Not now not ever. _

It was for my own good, to prevent the misery, and most importantly, making sure I wouldn't be losing Edward as a best friend. God knows what I would do if I fell for him. Why did he have to be so darn good looking and perfect?

By the time Alice, and Rose was done, I was pretty sure I had successfully climbed out of the 'hole' I had fallen into, and convinced myself I was not falling for Edward. I was not going to let my emtions get in the way.

* * *

3 weeks later.

Alice

It was slightly more then a week away from the show to start filming, and I was reseacrhing the past seasons of the bachelor on my computer, when I stumbled on something very interesting.

And then, the lightbulb in my head went off. I had just thought of the most brilliant plan.

I'm suprised I took so long to think about it. Oh well nevermind, better late then never. Now I just had to do a few things before this plan could be carried out. One, was convincing Esme, and the Hales. That was easy. Two, was convincing Bella, not so easy.

I skipped off my chair, and bumped into Rose , before going down the stairs.

She asked me why I was so happy, and I replied, "I think I've gotten my evil -pixie self back."

I told her of my plans, and she told me she was willing to help with the "Bella - convincing" and also talking to her parents, but she was sure they would agree.

"You're a genuis Alice!" she complimented.

"I know. I'm going to find Esme now." I said, smiling.

"Okay."

Esme was in the kitchen when I found her, she was preparing dinner. I told her about my plan, and she loved it. That was much easier then I expected, now I just have to convince the Hales and Bella.

"I'll help you tell the Hales, Alice. I'm sure they'll love the idea as well, now all you have to do is tell Bella."

"Okay, Thanks mum." I said as I left the kitchen.

"Rose, you coming with?" I called up the stairs.

"Of course." She replied, walking down the steps.

We both got into her car and sped of towards Bella's house. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had all just left on a weekend camping trip this morning. The guys loved the outdoors, and knowing it would be a long two months or so before they could go camping together again, due to the bachelor filming, they decided to go this week, and would only return on monday, which mean Rose and I had three days. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"Hello Alice? I just wanted to tell you I talked to the Hales already and they said yes!" It was Esme. That was quick. They must have liked the idea as well.

"Really? Great."

"Yes, they love the big twist! Oh. Sorry Alice, I have to go, I left the stove on."

"Okay bye." I said.

I told Rose what Esme had said, noe the only one left was Bella.

It was a ten minute drive there, we got out of the car, and went to ring the door bell, hoping we were not disturbing dinner, Bella was having her nerighbours over for dinner. If not she would probably be hanging out with us.

The door opened, and Bella's mum Renee opened it.

"Oh Hello, Rose, Alice. Bella didn't tell me you were coming." she said confused.

"Oh no we just wanted to stop by and tell Bella something.. We hope we weren't interrupting dinner." Rose said politely.

"Of course not, come in, come in."

We followed her into the dinning room, to see the rest of the family and the neighbours, and Bella getting hit on by a guy who looked slightly younger then us all. Rose and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bella, your friends stopped by to tell you something." Her mum told her.

Bella looked up from where she was sitting, having been pretending to be listening to the guy who had been hitting on her. He looked up as well, and started to eye Rose and me. His eyes actually stopping at my chest and then looking to my right, to Rose's, I looked down to see myself wearing a low cut top, and looked to rose who was more covered up, in a turtle neck sweater that still looked fabulous on her. She didn't like the cold. We gave him a death glare, but he ignored it, and continued to stare. What a pervert. If only Jasper was here.

Bella quickly got out of her seat, and excitedly ran over to us. "Mum.. I'll be right back, I'll talk to them in the living room." she tld her mother before pushing us quickly into the living room.

"Oh god you guys, you have to save me, that boy's mind is like a sewer, I actually had to change from my actual outfit into this, if not he probably wont even be looking at me when I said something." she complained.

I looked at her outfit, she was wearing an oversized tee, and shorts. I know it wasn't really the time to ask but.

"What was your actual outfit?" I asked curious.

She rolled her eyes, and Rose giggled.

"Is that really important?"

"Yes! I need to know if your dressing is to my standards when your at home! I should sping more suprise visits on you, you know!" I said.

You know that strappless black dress we bought a few weeks ago.." She said.

"Oh.." Okay it was up to my standards.

"So you guys wanted to tell me something?" She asked.

"Oh yea. Uh Alice?" Rose asked, looking at me.

"Um we were wondering if.."

"Spill it Alice."

"We were wondering if you would go undercover as one of the bachelorettes, to help Edward snoop around." I said with my best puppy dog face, both Rose and I getting ready to 'attack' when she said no.

What we didn't expect, was Bella to say "Of course! That's brilliant Alice."

"Did you just say yes, Bella?" Rose said, unbelieving.

"Yes, It's a great Idea Alice, you know you didn't really need to use your puppy dog face.." she paused. "Wait. I can get something out of this!" she said suddenly like she just realised it.

Rose and I both rolled our eyes. Bella was now thinking.

"I'll go on the show, if no more shopping trips untill the show starts filming, and the favour I owe you from three weeks ago, Alice, is void." she said after some consideration.

"But. But, you need to buy new clothes for the show!" I protested.

"Alice, I have tons of clothes I haven't even wore yet."

"Alice, I think we should agree, it's good that she forgot about the makeovers." Rose smirked, as she saw the horrified expression on Bella's face.

She was about to open her mouth, when I quickly shushed her. Rose was right.

"Okay we agree, but just no shoppng, we can still give you makeovers!" I reminded.

"You guys are evil." She said narrowing her eyes at us.

"We know.." Rose said smiling happily.

"Well we hope you enjoy dinner." I said before, both Rose and I left her house.

Bella

Dinner was horrible, the neighbours nineteen year old son, actually spilled his coke on me, but I guess that at least gave me an excuse to escape. I was going to tell my mother never to invite them to dinner again. She saw how uncomfortable I was. Alice and Rose came to save me for awhile, only to ask me to go on the bachelor as a undercover contestant.

I readily agreed, I thought it would be fun to see Edward and the other contestants flirt around. It was going to be funny. And I thought of this as a way to make up for the argument I had with him weeks ago. I also didn't want Edward falling for some fake or a gold digger. Edward deserved so much more then that, he was my best friend and I was going to do all I could to make sure he wouldn't pick the wrong girl, and get his heart broken in the end.

Rose had just called to tell me that Alice and her were taking me to see the producers of the show the day after tomorrow, so they could brief me about it, she also told me not to tell Edward about it, saying at the producers wanted in to be a suprise. I told her okay, and hung up.

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. I glanced at the time, and noted it was 10.03, around the time Edward would usually call everynight. He had gone camping and I missed him.

I turned on the Television, and coincidentally there he was, it was the commercial they showed to get grils to audition. He was standing against a back drop, and introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, BCD network's latest bachelor for their reality show, the bachelor, and if you're interested in being one of the twenty lovely bachelorettes on the show...." He continued to say , as I suddenly found my self leaning nearer to the television, looking at his gorgeous green eyes.

He flashed a crooked smile ; my favourite, and I stood infront of the television, sure that probably all he girls watching this ad would have have been 'dazzled.' It was a joke between the both of us, I remembered the first time I used that word, when we were at a book shop , Edward flashed a smile to the cashier, who was only a trainee, and she was so dazzled, I had to wave my hand up and down infront of her to snap her out of it. I laughed as I remembered that incident.

Sigh. My best friend was too good looking for his own good. I'll never know how I got so lucky.

* * *

"Do we really have to this? " I asked. "I mean we're just going to visit the studio, you don't have to give me a makeover." I protested.

"Of course we have to, you have to impress the people at the studio!" Alice said,

I groaned. "Fine just get it over and done with."

"Yay! Rose, can you get me the hair curler?" Alice asked.

Thirty minutes later, they were done.

"You look Hot Bella!" Rose said.

I looked in the mirrior, I guess I looked pretty good, Rose was just being nice.

"Yea you look gorgeous Bella,. Hey this reminds me, do we have to give you like a disguise? What if one of the contestants recognise Bella! " Alice suddenly asked.

"You know what this means?' Rose asked, smirking.

Oh no, this could only mean one thing.

"More makeovers!" Alice screamed.

I was starting to regret signing up for this stupid thing. _This is for Edward. _I reminded myself.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Yay! I knew my plan was brilliant." Alice said jumping around.

We decided to take Rose's BMW and drive there, since she knew the way, and with the speed Rose was driving at, we reached there much earlier then I expected.

"Next time, I'm driving." I warned them.

"Oh c'mon Bella, I wasn't driving that fast, and Alice drives way worse then me." Rose said.

She was right, Alice drove like a mad woman. "You were driving at 80km an hour! that's speeding! I wonder how you've never got a ticket.."

Rose rolled her eyes. And Alice answered for her, as we walked into the lobby. "Duh, cause everytime she gets pulled over, she flirts with the guy, and gets away with it."

Rosalie grinned. and it was my turn to roll my eyes. I should have known.

"So who are we supposed to be meeting?" I asked.

'Uh.. Dad told me to ask for a Andrew something.." Rose said uncertainly.

"Okay.." Alice said, as we walked up to the receptionist.

When I saw her, I had to laugh. Rose, Alice and I had heard about what happned to Edward the last time he was here. He was right about her, she wore really low cut clothes, and had way too much make up on her face.

"Uh, Hi I'm trying to find a Andrew? He's like the excutive producer of the bachelor or something." Alice told her.

"Sorry lady, but auditions for that show are over." the receptionist told her, smirking.

"Oh I know that. In fact, my friend here is taking part, we just need to find Andrew to talk to him about it." Alice said, pointing at me, with a huge smirk on her face.

The receptionist glared at me. It was so obvious she was jealous. Hah, jealous of me.. If only she knew why i was going on the show.

"He's office is on the fourth floor." She said.

"Thank you."

( AN: Just realised how boring this chapter is, sorry. I promise later chapters will be more interesting. Once I write this I can start on the show. this is like a 'filler' chapter. whatever that means. )

We took the lift to the fourth floor, and asked around for an Andrew, someone directed us to his office, and knocked on the door.

"You can come in." a voice said.

Rose opened the door, and we headed in. There were two men inside the office, I assumed the black haired one to be Andrew, and I recognised the blonde to be the host of the show, was his name Mike or something. And I swear I saw him gazing at me with a smirk. God, not another pervert.

We introduced ourselves, and I was pretty sure Mike shook my hand much more warmly then a usual handshake. He was giving me the creeps. Andrew seemed to notice it and managed to get Mike out of his office politely.

"Sorry about that, He can be a pervert sometimes, he has a thing for brunettes, he's been flirting with all the girls we auditioned, but I guess most of them seem more interested in your friend Edward." Andrew explained.

"Oh." No wonder he didn't look at Rose or Alice wierdly. He likes brunettes. And I was probably the only contestant who didn't want Edward, cause he was my best friend, and he knew that. Great.

Rose and Alice giggled at what I think was probably the expression I had on my face at the time. Which was disgust.

"Anyway, let's get on to business, I also need you to sign a contract." Andrew said.

"Okay."

We discussed the show for about and hour, they had arranged for me to stay untill the fourth elimination round, and then my identity would be reealed soon after, and after that I would get to move in to the house with Emmett and Jasper, Alice and Rose were quite disappointed to hear that they would only get to move in on the third episode, but they assured me after the meeting, that they would sneak on set anyway.

Rose also managed to get a list of the bachelorettes, as long as we promised not to show them to Edward. We decided to go home and look at them, although I wasn't so sure I really wanted to see who the other contestants were.

We returned to find the guy's cars in the garage already, They were back early. They were suppose to come back tomorrow morning, I wonder why they came home early.

"You guys are back early. We thought you were only coming back tomorrow." Alice said after she walked up to Jasper and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Miss me Rose?" Emmett asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes, but kissed him nonetheless.

"Yea well somebody wanted to come home early so he could watch his new favourite show." Edward said, answering Alice's question.

"I don't get what you guys have against Dora. She's a clasic." Emmett stated.

"You.. You mean Dora as in Dora the Explorer?" I managed to utter out with a straight face.

( sorry everyone, if you dont want emmett to like Dora then just tell me and i'll change it. I just thought it be funny.)

"Yea.. What's wrong with that?" Emmett asked confused.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie smack her forehead, and Alice was laughing along with Jasper.

"Nothing.." I said, this time unable to keep a straight face and nearly falling or my seat, luckily Edward caught hold of me before I did.

"Shh.. It's going to start soon!" Emmett said excitedly switching on the television.

And he was right, and soon the theme song started playing. Rose decided to sit down next to Emmett on the couch, and Jasper and Alice shared a recliner, Alice sitting on Jasper's lap. This was going to be interesting.

"Dora! Boots! Come on Dora!" the theme song played.

Edward put his arm around me, and I snuggled closer to him. He smelled of soap.

"How was your camping trip?" I asked, when Emmett started singing the theme song. Alice and Jasper found it amusing, Rosalie didn't, but I think she was slightly curious.

"It was good.. I missed you though." He said, smiling the crooked smile I loved.

"I missed you too." I said smiling back at him.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked, I hadn't seen him around since the day they left for the camping trip.

"Oh, well since we came home early afterall, he wanted to take Esme out, you know their date night every week.." Edward explained.

I nodded. It was cute; even after getting married, Carlisle still took Esme out every Sunday night.

We continued to watch the show, with Emmett shouting things in response to Dora ever so often.

"Do you know where the chocolate fountain is?" Dora asked.

"Why are you asking me! You're the explorer!" Emmett said outloud.

I leaned in closer to Edward's shoulder to muffle my giggles.

About twenty minutes later, the show ended, and Alice quickly announced, "Okay, Rose, Emmett and Jasper meet in my room. Bella and Edward, you can cook dinner!"

"Why do we have to cook dinner?" I asked.

"Cause Rose, Jasper, Emmett and I are going up to my room to look through the profiles of the contestants, and you know Edward can't see them, and you have to keep Edward company." Alice explained.

I smiled a little, Alice and Rose both knew I wasn't too keen on looking at the "competition." In a way they kinda were my competition, not to be Edward's girlfriend, but just to be 'Edward's favourite girl.' And right now it was me, and I wasn't so sure I wanted to give that tittle away. Edward didn't even ask why he couldn't see the contestant's profiles, I guess he rather he didn't know.

The four of them went up the stairs, and Edward and I headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Alice

"So how did you two get these anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Okay we'll let you in on a secret, but you cannot tell Edward, okay?" Rose asked.

"And Emmett if you tell him, I will make sure I get Dora canceled." I threatened.

They both agreed. And Rose and I explained to them about how we got Bella on the show, of course unknown to her, it was another one of my schemes to matchmake her and my brother, which I was pretty confident this time to work. _Yes, Evil genuis pixie Alice is back._

"So does Bella need to get a fake name?" Emmett asked.

"A fake name?" Jasper asked.

"You know, a fake name so she won't get recognised easily." Emmett asked.

That was quite a good idea. Apparently being a Cullen, Hale or Swan, could sometimes get you into the tabloids.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" I asked.

The four of us started brainstorming, and Emmett spoke first.

"I know, what about - "

"Do not say Dora." Rose said sternly.

"I was not going to say Dora, I was going to say Dor.. Dor.. Doreen! Doreen Raincastle." Emmett exclaimed.

"Raincastle?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe not that.. how about.."

After a few good suggestions, and a lot of bad ones later, we finally decided on a name for Bella. We just hoped she didn't mind being known as 'Natalie Summers' during her stay in the bachelor pad.

"Alright let's look at the contestants now." I said taking out the file Rose had gotten from the network.

We each took a few pieces of paper, and started reading through the girl's profiles. We decided we'd discuss about them later. Rose got the first five contestants, Emmett got the next five, Jasper got the contestants eleven to fifteen, and I got the last five.

(AN: writing only five cause if I wrote all. It'd be very long.)

I looked at the sheet of paper lying on my lap. All the profiles had a picture on them. Contestant number 16. Tanya Denali. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was quite pretty and she worked as a model. She was also twenty three, a few months younger then Edward. didn't really like her though. There was just something about her, I couldn't place a finger on it, well not yet. I wasn't so sure if Edward would like her.

Next was an Angela Webber. She had light brown hair and borwn eyes like Bella, She was twenty two, and worked as a nurse at the local hospital. She seemed nice, I wasn't so sure if she was Edward's type.

Number 18 was a Nicolette Baker, she worked as a sales girl. She was twenty four. Her black hair and green eyes were a nice contrast, she had a cheeky expression on her face and an evil glint in her eyes when the picture was taken. She was probably going to be creating some trouble on the show. She would be interesting. What? I know a schemer when I see one.

Sara Walker was Number 19, she was twenty one and worked as a secetary. She had blonde hair and a slightly greyish shade of blue iris. In a nutshell, I thought she was boring.

Who picked these people? Oh well, this gives Bella a better advantage I guess, not that she would need it. I glanced around my room, the rest of them were almost done too.

I turned back to the last sheet of paper I had, and smiled. Contestant number twenty.

She'd be perfect for Edward.

­--

And even she knew how right she was.

* * *

Bella.

"So what do you want to cook?" Edward asked.

"Why not you pick, you're better at cooking then me anyway."

"True. I don't think you can even boil a pot of water without scalding yourself." he joked.

"I can too."

"Okay then, we'll make spaghetti, you can boil the water." he said smirking, and taking a seat on a stool next to the island.

"Fine." I'll show him.

I took a huge pot, as we'd be cooking for six, and we all knew Emmett would have seconds. Okay it's a little too big. Maybe I should gotten the smaller one.

I poured water in, placed it on the stove, and waited for it to boil. Edward had already gotten of his stool, and taken the spaghetti out of the pantry, he was now looking through the fridge for the pasta sauce and minced meat. I decided to dice some tomatos, chop some onions, and slice some mushrooms.

I wasn't paying alot of attention, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain, I looked down to see that I had just caused a deep cut on one of my figgers, after the shock weared off, the pain came back, and I yelped in pain. Edward was by my side in seconds, and he noticed my finger.

"I guess I was wrong, you can boil water, you just can't dice tomatoes." he said chuckling.

"Hey! I'm injured over here."

"Sorry, are you okay?" he said, gently holding my hand up to look at my finger.

I nodded. It didn't hurt that much anymore.

"It's not that deep, I'll get you a plaster."

He returned with a plaster, and gently wrapped it around my injured finger, and he gave it a little kiss. "All better now."

"Thanks." I said, feeling a blush coming on.

Edward decided that it would be better if he made dinner, and I just sat there and watched, he told me all about his camping trip, and I told him about what I did.

"My mum invited the neighbours for a dinner party one night, and the neighbour's son who is slightly younger then us, was pratically flirting with me the minute he walked in, while staring at my chest, and then halfway through dinner, he spilled his coke on me." I complained.

"You can hardly blame him Bella, you are too beautiful for your own good." Edward said matter-of-factly. "But if he makes you feel uncomfortable again, I might just have to teach him a lesson."

I couldn't help but blush at his first statement. "You're just saying that." I wasn't _that _pretty.

He sighed and then went back to cooking. "When will you ever see youself clearly Bella."

"Never." I said grinning.

I could tell he was rolling his eyes at my statement, even with his back facing me.

Suddenly we heard the door to Alice's room finally open, and the four of them were walking down the stairs. I was a little curious about what they thought. Even more then Edward.

The four of them came into the kitchen, all with smiles on their faces. They seemed to know how curious I was cause none of them said a word about the auditions. No instead, everyone talked about the camping trip. After about five minutes of conversation, I just decided to get it over with. Of course, I didn't listen to that saying 'curiosity kills the cat'

"Guys, just tell me what you thought about the contestants, I'm dying to know."

Alice and Rose smirked.

"Well.." Alice started, with a finger on her chin, like she was thinking.

"They were some interesting ones.." Emmett considered.

"Just tell me already!"

"Jeez Bella, even Edward isn't so curious." Jasper said.

"That's cause I know you guys won't really tell me much anyway, the network wanted it to be some suprise." Edward explained, he had sat next to me at the dining table, with a hand tightly around my waist.

"Well, we can tell you our favourite." Alice said smirking, something was definitely up.

"Yea. We all agreed on one girl." Jasper said.

"Even I agreed." Emmett said.

"We think she'd be perfect for you." Rose said in a half smile, half smirk.

Edward raised and eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, now slightly more curious. I was too. Wow, for Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to like her so much even without having met her yet. And they all thought that this girl would be perfect for _my _Edward? I mean Edward my best friend.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were happy and I knew I should be too, but then why did I feel so upset that they thought _she_ would beperfect for Edward?

Curiosity kills the cat.

"Which contestant is it?" I asked

"Contestant number twenty."

* * *

After we ate dinner; and all of them managed to slip a few clues on the other girls due to my constant questioning, Edward and I went out to the porch. We sat on the little swinging bench; me perched on his lap, and watched the stars.

"The stars are out tonight."

"Yea. They look beautiful." I said.

"So what do you think about this special contestant number twenty?" I asked.

"I don't know. I am a little curious after hearing all the praises." he replied.

"Oh. Okay." I said, just a little relieved, he was only a _little _curious. Okay what was wrong with me ?

"You seem relieved to hear that Bella."

Damnit.

"A little." I said. "I don't want to lose my best friend!" I quickly made up.

"Mmhm.." He said gazing at the stars.

"I'm sorry I'll miss your birthday." He said disappointed. He had never missed a birthday of mine since I was five, just like I never missed his, but now he would miss mine because of the show.

That's what he thought. But then again maybe he would miss my birthday, I would get eliminated before then anyway.

"I'll miss yours too.." I had only realised this seconds earlier when he mentioned he would be missing mine.

"Maybe they'll allow me to come visit." He said hopefully. "Or maybe I'll just sneak out."

"You could always FedEx me something." I suggested stupidly. I knew he wanted to be there on my birthday.

"Don't be stupid. I want to see you on your birthday."

"I'll come visit you on yours then."

"Good. Maybe we could try that fake girlfriend thing." He said, grinning. As the start of filiming neared, he was looking less and less forward to it.

"Maybe. If you don't fall head over heels in love with contestant twenty of course." I half joked. I didn't know if I wanted him to fall in love anymore. I was so selfish.

"You really think I will? Fall in love with her I mean."

"You never know."

"I don't think I will."

--

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Sorry. Couldn't start the show. I promise to get it out in the next chapter. I couldn't write it in here cause It would be too long, and I tried cutting some stuff, but that wouldn't be very nice. Sorry had a fever for a few days so that's another reason for the late update. Hope you liked it. Please review. I've started on chapter 6 already. I hope the chapter didnt disapoint.


	6. Chapter 6 : I like men

AN: Yay. I got 10 reviews this time. I'm very happy about that. thank you everyone. The show finally starts here. After some fluff.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. And thanks to the show 'the bachelor.'

wow this is one of my shorter ANs.

* * *

Bella

I was sleeping over at the Cullens, Jasper and Rose were staying over too.

"Alright, Girls to my room! We're having a slumber party! Boys, do whatever you want." Alice announced, before walking up the stairs. It was typical of her to plan what to do. Rose and I followed her up, leaving the boys in the living room.

"So uh.. You guys really think this contestant number twenty is perfect for Edward?" I asked, hoping to sound indifferent. The three of us were lying on Alice's bed, chatting.

"Yes!" Alice said before glancing at Rose, who nodded her head.

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?" Rose said, a smirk on her lips.

"No reason.." I said. The two of them looked at me skeptically. "Okay. Okay. Well you know Edward's my best friend, of course I want to know."

"You sure it's not cause your jealous?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Of course not!"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"So is she really pretty?" I asked. I needed to know more about this girl.

The two of them glanced at each other and smiled, before turning back to look at me.

"Oh she's really pretty." Alice said.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous!"

Great.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked, both of them had noticed my slight disappointment.

"Nothing, Just a little worried about the show you know, I feel so inferior. All the other contestants must look like supermodels." I said telling them an answer that wasn't entirely a lie.

"Bella, you have nothing to feel inferior about!" Rose said.

"And trust us, not all the contestants look like supermodels." Alice assured me.

I nodded, not entirely believing them.

"Okay, that's it. We're giving you a makeover!" Alice said.

I groaned. I should have seen this coming.

"And this time, it will be more permanent." Rose said.

"True, I cannot let you wear these kind of clothes anymore! This has gone long enough!" Alice said pointing at my outfit. We had changed into our pyjamas earlier, and I was wearing an old nightgown.

"I thought you approved of this."

"I didn't approve of it, I said it was just _okay _. C'mon Rose. " Alice said. Both of them were now digging through Alice's wardrobe.

"Fine." I said.

"We're going shopping tomorrow." Alice said.

"Wh..What? We went last week, and you made me buy tons of clothes." I protested.

"Well you never wear any of the clothes we make you buy on your own accord. Rose I think we'll have to go and clear out her wardrobe tomorrow before we go shopping. "Alice told Rose.

"What!?"

"Anyway Bella, you're going on the bachelor, you need new clothes." Rose said, pulling out a nightgown from the wardrobe.

"What about this Alice?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Alice said clapping her hands, as Rose handed me the night gown.

"It's in Alice's size!" I protested, looking at the skimpy night gown.

"Bella, how can we help you if you're not gonna try it on."

The two of them forced me into it, and did my hair and makeup. They were attempting to give me a 'sexy' look. Pfft. We were just about done, when the boys crashed our slumber party.

"Hey! No boys allowed!" Alice said taking her pillow, and hitting Emmett in the head, which soon resulted in a all out pillow fight. Boys versus girls.

I attempted to hit Edward with my pillow, but I tripped and fell on him instead, landing on top of him on the floor. I blushed, lost in his magnificent green eyes.

He smiled, and I smiled back. It was like we were lost in our own time bubble. The other were still hitting each other with pillows, none of them bothering to hit either of us.

We stayed like that for awhile, just gazing into each other's eyes, when suddenly Emmett said "Alright we surrender, you girls put up a good fight."

Alice and Rose high fived, and I quickly got off Edward and offered him my hand to help him get up.

"We actually came up to see if you girls wanted to join us for a movie." Jasper said.

We agreed, and we all headed down to watch a horror movie. Definitely not one of my favorites, but Edward held my hand throughout the whole movie, making me feel better. Carlisle and Esme came home halfway, they were heading to bed, so all of us said our good nights and continued with the movie.

We decided we'd all camp out in the living room, the guys took out the sleeping bags. Rose and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper were sharing so they had gotten the bigger sized ones, while Edward had gotten two smaller sized ones for each of us. We all said our goodnights, and I soont fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of night from a bad dream. I looked around, and everyone was sleeping. I decided to try and go back to sleep. I was unsuccessful.

I glanced around, quietly got out my sleeping bag, and tiptoed over to where Edward was. I kneeled on the floor, and leaned into him and whispered; he looked so cute while he slept, I almost felt bad for wanting to wake him up

"Edward?"

"Edward?" I tried again.

"Mmhm?" He asked, his eyes opening slowly.

"Um Sorry. I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering if I could share your sleeping bag with you,,"

"Sure." He said smiling, scooting over to give me space. The sleeping bag was just night for two, not two tight, but it wasn't that spacious either, but I was more then happy to be snuggled up with Edward in a sleeping bag.

He kissed me good night, and hummed my lullaby softly, afraid to wake the others, and I soon drifted of to sleep.

And instead of nightmares, this time, I dreamt of Edward.

Let's just hope I didn't sleep talk

* * *

A week or so later.

Edward.

Sigh. Today would be the day I'd be leaving for 'the bachelor pad.' I would miss everyone, well maybe except Emmett and Jasper, they were coming with me. I would miss Bella espescially.

"Dad you sure you can handle the business without us?" I checked one last time.

"Edward stop worrying about it and get in the car, I can handle all of it myself." Carlisle said.

"Okay.."

"Bye Edward." Bella said giving me one last tight hug. I gave her a kiss on the lips, which lasted a little longer then I expected. We both broke away to find everyone staring at us, and Bella as a red as a tomato.

"What? It was just a friendly kiss!" I protested.

"Yea. Yea." Alice said rolling her eyes, and then everyone else except Bella and I laughed.

I reminded myself not to kiss Bella in public.

(AN: LOL yes Edward, it means it's perfectly alright to kiss her when you're alone. )

"C'mon Edward, get in already." Jasper called from the Jeep. We were taking Emmett's jeep cause it could hold all our stuff.

I got in, and Emmett started driving, and we were soon on our way.

"Wow nice house." Jasper said, referring to the house the three of us and the bacherlorettes would be spending a lot of time in.

"Oh C'mon even your house is bigger then that." Emmett told him.

"True, but it's still a nice big house." Jasper replied.

We got our luggage out of the jeep, and was greeted by the host and some crew at the door. he seemed extra polite to Jasper, probably considering the fact that his father was his boss, He wasn't nice to me at all. I guess he was still a little jealous about that day at the office.

The crew showed us to our rooms, on the top floor, and we all decided to unpack and I had to get ready for the ladies arrival.

They were arriving soon, and I decided to ask the guys for an opinion on how I looked. I wanted to make a good first impression even if I wasn't that interested. I headed over to Jasper's room, Emmett was already there, watching tv on a huge screen.

"Hey Edward." Jasper called, as I entered.

"Eddie! Isn't this cool! Each of us got big screen TVs in our room. The crew said it was for us to watch what's happening around the place, with all the secret cameras" Emmett called from the sofa.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Emmett." I said, just as Emmett pressed a button on a remote, causing the television screen to suddenly split off into eight different 'screens' each showing a different place in the house.

"Cool isn't it?" Emmett asked.

"I guess. Anyway I came up here to ask you guys if I looked alright."

"Wanna make an impression on the ladies, huh Edward." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. And Jasper told me I looked good, I thanked him and left.

"We'll be watching from up here." Jasper said.

"We'll be watching.." Emmett said trying to sound creepy.

(AN : I know it's weird Edward's living in the same house. but I thought it would be better for my storyline, but I'm not 100% sure if I want him in the same house, so I might change my mind. )

* * *

Bella

I was all packed and ready to go. Alice and Rose had kept to their word, and had thrown out lots of my clothes out. They also brought me on a shopping spree the day before. So now, my two suitcases were filled with new clothes. Most of them, clothes I usually wouldn't wear unless forced into. The tops in my closet had gotten more low cut, my skirts had gotten shorter. Heck, almost everything got shorter. Dresses, shorts.

And they didn't even allow me to bring a pair of flat shoes, the only shoes they let me bring were heels. All at least four inches high. They were going to move into the house on the third bachelor episode, so if I needed flat shoes before them all I had to do was ask Emmett or Jasper, and they would help me get them.

They said the heels would give me confidence. Pfft. Yea, I'll be really confident when I eventually trip and fall flat on my face. Rose, Alice and I spent most of our time the week before on their new project : Me. They thought it was time I had more confidence in myself. And the project was actually quite a success. I could safely walk on four inch heels for about at least half and hour with falling once.

My parents drove me to the network. Rose and Alice came along too. I was going to miss them all. They dropped me off at the lobby.

"Bye Honey. Remember to call!" My mum said, slightly tearing.

"I will mum." I said, I gave her a hug, and gave my dad one too, and they left with Alice and Rose. Alice had wanted to stay and maybe scope out the other contestants, but Rose said it would be better not to in case someone saw them and later recognized them on the show.

I glanced around. I wasn't exactly early. I counted the girls I saw from afar. There were about fifteen. Great I was the one of last ones there.

"Oh hello Bella, you can put your luggage over there." Andrew said pointing to a pillar surrounded with luggage,

"Okay."

"Some of the girls brought so much luggage, it wouldn't fit in the limo, so we catered a whole bus for all the luggage." He explained.

I nodded, and left my luggage against the pillar. I decided to go and find a place to sit.

I glanced around, and my eyes met another pair of brown ones, and she smiled at me. I smiled back, and decided to go sit next to her. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber." She said, offering me her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bel - . I mean Natalie Summers." I said, shaking her hand. Shit. I almost slipped.

We introduced ourselves, and I learnt that Angela was twenty two, and worked as a nurse. Not Edward's type, but she was nice. I was hoping Edward would keep her till at least I got eliminated, I could safely say I considered her a friend even though we talked for about only ten minutes.

"Woah." She suddenly said looking at something.

I turned around to see what she was looking at, and standing in front of the network entrance, was a blonde girl with about eight pieces of luggage. She wasn't actually carrying any of it, she had four men dressed in suits to help her. She was the spoilt brat type.

"That's a lot of luggage." I commented. Angela agreed. Both her and I had only brought about three cases.

"So you excited about this?" I asked.

"Yes. A little nervous though. I just hope I won't get eliminated on the first ceremony." She replied quietly.

"That would suck.." I said, not really worrying, I was getting eliminated in the fourth rose ceremony.

"So why'd you audition for this?" She asked.

"Friends forced me to." I explained. It was not exactly a lie.

"Me too." She said. I was actually quite happy to hear that. At least that's one girl in the house who isn't crazy about Edward. The three girls sitting a few meters away from us had been chatting non stop about how hot he was since the time I came. They probably hadn't even seen him without his shirt on before.

"Good. So I'm not the only girl who isn't entirely crazy about this guy." I said.

"Well he is pretty hot." She said softly.

"Yea he is." I agreed.

I should know. I was the lucky girl who woke up to a shirtless Edward in bed this morning.

* * *

After about another ten more minutes, all the girls arrived, and we started leaving in limousines for the bachelor pad in batches of five. I was fortunate to have Angela in my batch. We were in the last batch including three other girls, a Tanya, a Nicolette and a Sara.

We all introduced ourselves and got into the limousine. Tanya was pretty, she was a model. She seemed a little cold to Angela and me though. Nicolette was acting all nice, I wasn't that stupid to fall for her act though. Neither was Angela or Tanya, the other girl Sara fell for it though, and the two of them spent the rest of the ride talking. Well more like Nicolette was trying to find out her secrets and weaknesses. I'd have to watch out for her. She looked like a trouble maker.

The ride was quite short. The bachelor pad, was actually somewhere in Hollywood. It was a huge house, although slightly smaller then mine. We were given instructions, and were told to walk one by one into the living room to meet Edward. Apparently he had already met the fifteen girls before us. Tanya was first to go, next Angela, then Nicolette, Sara, and finally me.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

* * *

Edward.

"I'll see you later." I told the girl named Sara. I had counted in my head and she was number nineteen. The next girl would be contestant number twenty. The one my friends had all openly praised. I didn't really have much of an impression on any of the earlier nineteen girls, no good impressions, or bad ones, but I was pretty sure that was soon to change when I met number twenty.

Mike was standing there next to the hallway which she would come in from. I could see him smile at her, as his eyes lingered at her chest. Pervert. I couldn't see her yet, but that would change in a few seconds.

"Contestant number Twenty. Natalie Summers." Mike announced just before she walked in.

Natalie Summers?

And then, I saw her.

She was standing right there in front of the hallway, smiling at me, expecting my shocked reaction.

Bella?

What was she doing here? _Alice _was the obvious answer.

I hid my shock well, we were still on camera.

She was wearing a long blue dress. She looked amazing. I had always like the colour blue on her skin.

She walked up to me and smirked. "Hi I'm Natalie Summers."

"Edward. Edward Cullen." I said giving her a quick hug and kiss. We had to put on an act for the camera.

"So you're contestant number twenty?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I am?" She asked, and I heard her swear under her breath.

I chuckled. The four of our friends had knew about this.

She leant in and whispered, "Remind me to kill Alice and Rose."

I nodded. "You owe me an explanation Bella." I whispered.

"Mike will explain it to you." She said before walking out of the room to meet the other girls who were by the poolside. We were going to have a party by the poolside so I could get to know all the girls better before the first rose ceremony, and the first impression rose of course.

I turned to Mike for an explanation. "Your friend Bella will be on the show as an undercover contestant to help you learn more about the other girls." He explained, and further filled me in on the details.

I nodded. Among other things, he also told me I had to eliminate her during the fourth rose ceremony though. If I had my way, I'd bring her right to the end, but unfortunately I couldn't do that.

(AN unlike in season 4 ( i think its season 4 ) of the bachelor where there was an undercover contestant, Bella's identity will not be revealed, the audience in my story also have clue that there is actually a undercover contestant . In season 4, they actually said that there was an undercover contestant )

I was a little nervous about talking to the girls again. Meeting some of them was already awkward enough.

Wish me luck.

* * *

Jasper

Emmett and I had watched the whole thing from upstairs. We were now watching Edward get passed from girl to girl while they tried to get some alone time with him. It was actually quite funny to see his reactions when the girls tried to do something to get his attention. Bella on the other hand was just socializing with the other girls, Alice and Rose wouldn't be so happy to hear about that, but I guess that was her job. Anyway it's not like Edward would eliminate her.

"I can't stand being stuck in this room anymore Jasper, let's go crash that party." Emmett complained, standing up.

"What? We can't do that."

"Yes we can, I'm sure Edward won't mind, he doesn't exactly look like he's enjoying himself. C'mon we'll only go down ten minutes tops."

"Fine." I relented.

We went down, and Emmett decided to go and get a drink. I just decided to wait for him, and sat down on a couch next to the staircase. Edward, Bella and all the other girls were in a different room.

I waited for Emmett to come back with he's drink when suddenly, a blonde girl with a glittery blue dress came out carrying a drink, looking a little drunk. She spotted me, and decided to come and sit next to me.

Oh god no.

"Hi Cutie." She said leaning into me. Was she trying to kiss me?

"Hi." I said using my hands to gently push her away. When was Emmett coming back?

"I love your accent." she slurred.

"Uh. Thanks?"

"The bachelor guy's hot but I prefer my men to be blondes." she said, leaning in closer, trying to kiss me again. Great. Where was Emmett.

She was leaning in even closer, our faces were way to close for my comfort. Quick Jasper, think of something.

"Sorry, but.. I'm Gay!" I suddenly exclaimed without thinking.

"Wh..What?" She pulled back.

"You heard me. I.. I like men." The second I said this, Emmett decided to come strolling in with a drink in his hands.

"Hey Jasper." He said, taking in the situation in front of him.

The girl glanced back at him and then to me.

"Is he like your like partner?" she asked.

"No!" I should not have told her I was gay.

Emmett seemed to know what was going on cause he said. "We prefer the term ' Gay friends with benefits'." he said giving her a smile and offering her his hand. "Hi. I'm Emmett. Edward's friend. You are?"

What have I gotten myself into. I should have known Emmett would make the most of the situation.

"Alison." She said shaking his hand eagerly. Emmett decided to sit on her other side.

"It's such a pity all the nice ones are taken or not straight. " She commented.

"Tell me about it." Emmett said, sighing dramatically at the end.

"Edward, is straight right?" She asked stupidly. I think it was the alcohol.

"Yea." Emmett said sighing again. "Such a pity you know. I tried getting into his pants a few times, but he's one hundred percent straight." It was a wonder how Emmett could say all this with a straight face. I looked at him with my mouth open wide. What was he doing?

"Oh don't worry Jazzy. That was a long time ago. You know I love you." Emmett said, pouting. Ugh. I decided it was my time to leave, and headed up the stairs. I looked to see Emmett getting of the couch as well.

"Hey you know, if you're ever interested for a threesome.." Alison said, trailing off suggestively. Was the girl serious?

"Sure! We'd love that won't we Jazzy?" Emmett said, enjoying himself.. I was going to kill him later.

"No we won't Emmett." I said, before walking up the stairs.

"Aww. He still isn't so used to the threesome idea. He's very possessive in bed." Emmett said, whispering the last part loud enough for me to hear.

"Well I don't mind just you and me - " Alison started but Emmett quickly cut her off and told her he needed to find me and see if I was okay.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at him the second he closed the door to my room.

"Oh C'mon it was funny."

--

Downstairs, Alison was thinking that they were having a lover's spat. How cute. Of course when Emmett accidentally broke a vase. ( purely on accident ) Alison from downstairs thought they were having make up sex. Just great.

(AN: no offence to anyone named alison or joyce [ using that name later ] )

* * *

Edward.

I looked around uncomfortably. A girl named Joyce had dragged me off into a corner for a 'private conversation.' Well it wasn't that private I could still see some of the girls.I don't think Joyce noticed though.

She had unnaturally blonde hair, and what looked like a fake tan. She kept asking questions about me, her hand rubbing my knee the entire time. I was getting very uncomfortable. I think she thought I liked it. She had way too much alcohol tonight. I half expected her to just pass out on the carpet.

I told her about myself, and my job, she didn't seem to understand half of it. She wasn't very smart. I had told her I had to travel sometimes for business, and she said. "Oh I completely understand. I have to do alot of traveling on business too." she said nodding her head like she completely understood.

"Oh. To where?" I asked.

"To uh my client's houses?" She said it like it was obvious.

She definitely wasn't smart.

"Oh.."

"What do you work as Joyce?" I asked, trying to make polite conversation, and gently brushed her hand of my knee again, but she placed it there again, only seconds later.

"Oh I'm a masseuse." She said trying to smile seductively.

( AN: she's those kind of masseuse who go to your house. Thanks to my friend, the very smart miss natty for thinking of this job. I would not have been able to think of a better one, this fits Joyce's criteria perfectly. )

"I give the best massages!" Yea.. I'm sure she did.

"Thats nice.." Not.

"I also give the best lap dances." She said in the most _un_sexy voice I've ever heard. Okay maybe not the most, but this qualified in the top ten. She had now moved to sit on my lap, and my mind was now moving at a hundred kilometers an hour, thinking of ways to get her off my lap.

"Mmhm." I said.

One. Push her off. Two. Push her off. Three. Push her off. I didn't care if that wasn't the most gentlemanly thing to do.

But then I saw Bella, glancing at me. She looked like she was trying to keep a laughter in. I sent her 'Help!' signals with my eyes, and she reluctantly came to my resuce. I so owed her.

Joyce shot her a glare as she walked over, hoping to scare Bella off, but of course Bella didn't back off.

"Oh Hi, Joyce was it? I'm sorry but can I steal Edward for awhile?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." She replied in a '-fake-sweet' voice, before standing up to leave.

"I'll see you later Eddie." She said winking at me before I left.

Bella came to sit down on my lap, smiling.

"Do not laugh." I warned.

"You cant really expect me not to laugh after that Eddie." She said in the same sickeningly sweet voice Joyce had used, before giggling.

"She was practically molesting you!" She continued.

"Fine laugh at me, the poor victim to all this." I said, giving her a pout.

"You should be pitying me!" I continued.

"Fine Sorry." She pouted as well.

"So how do you like the ladies?" She asked.

We talked about that for a while, I told her who gave me good impressions, and those who didn't Joyce, obviously one of them. She was going home tonight.

"Oh and you still have to give out the first impression rose." She reminded. I almost forgot about that. I would have to give it away soon. I glanced at the time. I didn't know who to give it to. Not many of the girls made _that _good of an impression on me, if they made a good impression at all.

The only girl who I did have a lasting impression on was the girl in my lap. The one I had known since the age of five. I wondered if it would be considered cheating if I gave _her_the first impression rose. If it counts as anything, I'm sure that if this was the first time we met, she'd be the girl who left the best impression on me, she did give me a very good impression on her the frst time we met. Eighteen years ago.

"C'mon lets go, I need to go give that first impression rose out." I said.

"Okay." She said hopping of my lap.

She went into the center room first, where all the girls were seated, and took a seat next to a friend she had made, Angela was her name. And I glanced around nervously. picking the rose that was lying on the coffee table. All the girls watched me like a hawk, well except Bella. She knew she didn't have to worry. I don't think she expected me to do this.

I walked over to her and took her hand. She had been playing with her nails, and looked up, surprised.

"Natalie would you come with me?" I asked Bella.

"Uh. Uh sure." she said, as I helped her up. She glanced around nervously before I pulled her into another room. The girls were all giving her glares.

"Well I haven't exactly got the chance to speak to you so much.." I had to smirk at that. "But Natalie the first second I saw you, you blew me away, and I really want to get to know you better, so I'm hoping you'll accept this first impression rose." I said, offering her the rose. I had to put up an act as we were on camera.

"Sure Eddie." She said in the same 'Joyce - voice', and I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"You may have easily gotten rid of the first impression rose by giving it to me Edward, but you still have fourteen more to give away later." She whispered into my ear, taking the rose from me.

"I know." I said.

"Well good luck with that." She said leaving for the door.

"Hey aren't you supposed to help me?" I asked.

"I haven't had enough time to really snoop around. Maybe you should ask Emmett and Jasper, they are after all watching the cameras from upstairs."

Good idea.

* * *

I walked up the staircase discreetly, thankfully there had been another exit out of the room, and I took that one, which led to the front room with the staircase. I ran to the top floor to consult with Emmett and Jasper. I knocked on Jasper's door once, and entered.

They already knew I was coming, probably due to the cameras.

"So come to ask us for advice huh?" Emmett said the second I walked in.

"Yea."

"We watched the whole thing with you and Bella. " he explained.

"Oh. So who do you guys think I should boot off?" I asked.

Emmett glanced at Jasper who sitting in the corner, not in the best of moods. I wonder what Emmett did this time.

"Jasper?" I asked

"Two words : eliminate Alison." he said.

"What happened?" I asked curious. It was not like Jasper to be like that, he was usually a very forgiving person.

"Nothing."

"She hit on him." Emmett explained.

"Oh.."

"He had to tell her he was gay." Emmett continued.

"No wonder." I said.

"He made it worse! He pretended he was my gay lover!" Jasper suddenly roared.

"What? I thought it was funny. She offered us a threesome. " Emmett informed me.

"Interesting."

"Yea, and I have it on tape! I've re-watched it at least five times. Classic stuff. I'll show it to you after the rose ceremony later. " Emmett said.

Jasper groaned, and I chuckled. I accepted Emmett's offer.

"So, any advice Emmett?" I asked before I left.

"Yea. I don't like that blonde one.. what's her name.." He said pointing at the television. He was pointing at one of the girls, I think her name was Melody, I didn't like her either. And even though her name was melody, she had no knowledge in music. Okay so thats three girls, Melody, Joyce, and Alison. I just needed to find two more out of the seventeen to eliminate.

"I don't like the Daphne either. She has a screechy voice." Emmett said as I left.

Okay. She's out.

"Hey wait Edward?" Emmett suddenly called.

"Yea?"

* * *

Bella

The girls were not happy with me when I came back with the rose in my hand, to say the least.

Many of them were whispering. This was embarrassing.

'_Why did he give it to her?' _

_'Oh look so he did give it to her.'_

_'I mean look at me, I'm so much prettier then her, why did she get the rose?' _

"She doesn't deserve that rose!" I heard Joyce whisper.

I laughed to myself. Did she think she deserved it?

They congratulated me anyway. Some actually meaning it.

"I'm so happy for you Natalie! Now I hope I get a rose." Angela said.

"I'm sure you'll get one Ang."

"I hope so."

Suddenly Mike the host entered, and announced that the rose ceremony would be starting soon. We all followed him into another room where the ceremony would take place. We all lined up, and soon Edward came down the stairs with Emmett and Jasper following him. They each smiled at me when they saw me. I smiled back. I couldn't help but overhear Alison say something like 'Ooh Those are the two hot gay friends of his I was telling you about." I glanced at Jasper and he rolled his eyes, and then to Emmett who was grinning. I'd have to ask them about that.

"Ladies, good evening, welcome to your first rose ceremony, it's been quite a night for all of you, I know, Natalie, congrats you got the first impression rose, which means you have nothing to worry about tonight. And if you could so kindly stand over here" Mike started, smiling a little too warmly at me.

I nodded, and went to stand on the other side of the room.

"As for the rest of you, there are only fourteen roses left, which means five of you will be going home."

"Alright. When you're ready, Edward." He said, leaving to stand at the corner of the room.

"Ladies, I can't thank you enough, I feel sincerely privileged to be in this position, unfortunately only fifteen of you can stay, and I have to make that decision, but first I would like to introduce to you my two of my best friends. who will sometimes be helping me with my decisions, Emmett, and Jasper." Edward introduced.

A chorus of 'Hi's' were said, and I heard Alison telling Rachel that "They said yes to a threesome with me!" I definitely needed to get the story out of the two of them now.

Edward started calling out names, starting of with Rebecca, he handed her a rose, and she took it and stood next to me, smiling. He went down the list, and Angela was called out halfway, and soon the only ones without roses were, Alison, Melody, Rachel, Daphne, Joyce, and Amy. I figured I knew who he's pick.

I was right, and he called Amy. she smiled and let out a sigh, and went to accept his rose.

"Ladies I'm sorry if you haven't received a rose tonight, take a moment to say your good byes." Mike said, before leaving.

I wasn't really sad to see them go. Jasper was delighted (I had actually used the word livid here SORRY! I thought it meant happy) to hear Alison was out. I swear, you should have seen his expression. Angela and I said our goodbyes, and the funniest thing was I heard Joyce telling the camera that, and I quote, " I don't want to be with him anyways, cause he can't handle me, I'm the whole package and he has no idea what he just gave up. I'll find a hotter guy anyway." Angela and I both had a laugh at that. I doubt she'd find anyone hotter then Edward either.

We did the routine toast after the rose ceremony, and we were all assigned rooms, Edward, Jasper and Emmett had already disappeared upstairs.

Unfortunately Angela and I were not assigned the same room, and I got to share a room with an Elaine Wood instead. She seemed nice. Everyone else were all in their rooms unpacking, so I decided to spend the time to get to knoe Elaine, she was a gossip columnist , working at the local gossip magazine. We talked for awhile, and she decided to get ready for bed.

I glanced at the time. It was 10.49 pm.

The phone started ringing.

Its about time.

* * *

I swear I'll add more detail the next chapter. Next chapter will be better. I didn't want to do the boring calling out of the names for the rose ceremony and all the girls accepting it and stuff, I'll do that when there are less girls. Its boring now coz there's so many girls, but I thought the Jasper part was nice. Do you think I should have went more slow, and did the girls accepting their roses part? more fluff? please tell me what you think. this was not one of my best chapters. but i thought it was good enough.


	7. Chapter 7 : Lucky Number Twenty Seven

AN: thanks to eveyone who reviewed. and Merry Christmas everyone. Not sure what time I'll post this so maybe Xmas would be over or it hasn't begun.

Also there are a few changes to the story. Edward, Jasper and Emmett and eventually Rosalie and Alice, when they move in, will not be living with the girls. They will share a house within walking distance of 'the bachelor pad' The contestants don't know where it is, except bella because (duh) they tell her. I know I said somewhere in the last chapter that I might change my mind. I will write about it in this chapter ( just a short part in a phone call to Bella explaining that the three of them moved to another house). And to those who reviewed and were worried about Bella getting eliminated, she will get eliminated as planned, but of course as you know, some ( if not most ) reality shows have eliminated contestants coming back.

Disclaimer : Still don't own anything. Well except the plot. I think I can call that mine.

Oh and here is a list of the girls still in, with a few details about their personalities. And some of them have been given stereotypes. Not arranged by their number. I know their names are a little weird, but that's what you get when you have to think of 15 personalities, jobs, and names. The jobs give you hints on their personality and who will be causing drama.

1. Tanya Denali. Occupation - Model. 23

2. Lauren Mallory. Occupation - Property Agent. 22

3. Jessica Stanley . Occupation - Receptionist . 21

4. Elaine Wood. Occupation - Gossip Columnist . 22 (watch out for her)

5. Sara Walker . Occupation - Secretary. 21 (A desperado? is that what it's called. Or is it Despo)

6. Angela Webber. Occupation - Nurse. 22

7. Amber Fisher. Occupation - Manicurist. 20( the Dumb blonde, lucky for her Edward doesn't realise it yet)

8. Melanie Green. Occupation - Librarian. 23

9. Stacey Miller. Occupation - Unemployed. 21 (the spoilt brat)

10. Nicolette Baker. Occupation - Sales Assistant. 24 (she is the 'schemer' of the show)

11. Christie Johnson. Occupation - Bartender. 23

12. Amy Ryans. Occupation - Dance Instructor. 24

13. Rebecca Evans. Occupation - Art curator. 23

14. Tiffany Grey. Occupation - Manager in a Jewelry shop. 22. (the gold digger of the show)

15. Natalie Summers Aka Isabella Swan. Occupation - Model (she sometimes models for Alice remember) 23

Sorry for long An, well its actually the list.

Well I hope you enjoy, Merry Christmas again. I love to say that.

* * *

I glanced around the room, I could still hear the water from the shower in the bathroom running. Hopefully Elaine would be in there for awhile, I didn't want her to hear me talk to Edward.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone, a little anxious hoping Elaine wouldn't suddenly walk in.

"Hey." He breathed into the phone.

"Hey." I said, relaxing at the sound of his voice. Another reason why Edward and I were such good friends, I was forever relaxed around him. Oh what Edward could do to me.

"I miss you." I suddenly said without thinking. Shit. It had been less then two hours after the rose ceremony where I last saw him, and the truth was I did miss him. He must think I'm psycho. It had been less then two hours. No, Of course Edward won't judge me.

"I miss you too." He said. I smiled, knowing he was telling me the truth.

"Sorry I'm calling so late. The producers of the show sprung a surprise on Emmett, Jasper and I, and told us we would be moving into another house, so we had to move. I called you as soon as I settled in." He explained. I smiled at that too.

"It's okay. Is the house far away?" I asked, slightly disappointed he wouldn't be living in the same house.

"No. In fact.. It's in walking distance from the bachelor pad."

"That's good." I said, I was just about to ask him if he could sneak in when I heard the water stop running in the bathroom. Uh oh, Elaine would be out soon.

"Uhm. Sorry Edward, Elaine will be out of the bathroom soon." I said.

"Oh.. You got paired up with Elaine?" He asked.

"Yea. Sorry Edward, She's out already." I whispered into the phone, and Elaine looked at me curiously.

"It's okay. I want to talk to you some more though.."

"You know I want to talk to you too.. I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered.

I heard him sigh. "Okay, Good night Bella."

"Good night - " I couldn't call him Edward, not with Elaine there. I decided to give him a fake name instead. " Bob " I said the first name that came to my mind. Only realising it sounded a bit funny after I said it. Which was a good thing because I managed to keep a straight face when I said it.

"Bob?" He asked incredulously, and I heard him chuckle.

"I'll explain later." I whispered, before hanging up.

"So, who were you talking to just now Natalie?" Elaine asked, already in bed.

"Uhm. My best friend. Bob. He just called to ask if I doing okay." I said quickly.

"Oh. Okay well I'm going to bed, Mike said we'd have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Okay, Good night Elaine." I said, before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Night Natalie."

* * *

Just as I was getting ready for bed, I decided to check my hand phone.

'You have one new message.' flashed my phone.

I opened it. It was from Edward.

From: Edward

Hey Bella, go down to the first floor, you know the door next to the kitchen. Just meet me there in ten minutes.

I looked at the time he sent the message 11.03pm. I glanced at the digital clock on my side table. Shit. It was 11.17pm already. I quickly got off my bed and quietly opened the door, hoping I wouldn't wake Elaine. I rushed downstairs. There wasn't anyone there except me. I figured all the girls were in their rooms.

I walked up to the door in the wall next to the kitchen. I didn't know what room it led to, but I opened it anyway.

There sitting on the floor of the little store room, was my grinning best friend.

He put a finger to his mouth to signal me to be quiet and close the door.

I quickly closed the door, and sat cross legged next to him on the floor.

"How did you get in!" I asked.

"I have my ways.." He said, a smile playing at his lips.

I rolled my eyes, and he told me the truth. "Okay. I sneaked in through one of the windows. It wasn't that difficult." He said shrugging.

"So.. why'd you come?" I asked.

"Well I told you I wanted to talk to you.." He said.

"You know, you could have just called my hand phone." I said.

"Yea. But I wanted to see you.." He said with a smile, and for some reason I blushed. Thank god the store room was dark.

"Edward.." I said rolling my eyes.

"It true."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and put my arms around him. He was so sweet sometimes.

(AN I'm seriously hoping you can picture it correctly)

"Nice outfit by the way." He said, smirking.

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was one of the stupid skimpy nightgowns Alice forced me to take with me. "Edward!" I said, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"So.. Bob?" He asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Mmhm. I couldn't call you Edward because Elaine was there, so I had to make a name up for you." I explained.

"Why Bob?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind actually. Sorry." I said.

He chuckled. "It's alright.

"Do you want another name?" I asked.

"Okay, sure." He said turning to look at me.

I started to think of another name for him, but with his face inches from mine, I was having a hard time.

"Ugh. I can't think of anything. What about.. What about.. Romeo?" I suggested, again without thinking.

"Romeo?" He asked, he knew I used to have a thing for him. Hey. It was a long time ago.

I nodded, suddenly lost in his eyes. I should not have looked up.

"Does that make you Juliet?" He asked teasing, although his eyes were smoldering now. I don't think he noticed though.

"No of course not." I scoffed, forcing myself to look away.

We sat in silence for awhile, it was a comfortable one, but I wanted to hear his voice.

"So. Which of the girls do you like?" I hadn't got to ask him that yet.

"None of them have really left much of an impression on me." He said.

"Well one did, but I don't think she's counted." he continued.

"Which one?" I asked, a little anxious. Hey, he's my best friend, I want to know which girl left an impression. Right?

"You. Silly." He said.

"Oh."

No wonder he said it wouldn't count. Of course I'm not counted.

"So any of the girls you don't like? And want to warn your best friend about." He asked.

"Uhm.. I'm not so sure about Nicolette, I'm going to watch out for her.. I think she's gonna be a trouble maker." I said.

"Hmm. She had been a little devious with the way she stole me away from Daphne, not that I minded, Emmett was right about her voice." he said, grimacing. I laughed, I remember her voice was very screechy the first and only time I talked to her.

"So how does it feel like to become a man-whore Edward? being passed around from lady to lady." I said teasing.

"Honestly, It doesn't feel good at all. I regret coming on to this show, more and more every minute." He said.

"Aww, it will get better soon, you're first group date's tomorrow." I said, knowing he wasn't looking forward to it.

He groaned. I told you.

"Do you know who's going on the first group date yet?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Nope, not a clue." He said.

"Maybe you'll enjoy yourself." I said.

"That's very unlikely."

"Who knows Edward, Maybe at the end of this, you'll actually fall in love." I said, still uncertain if that's what I wanted. Edward to fall in love.

"I doubt that."

We continued to talk for what seemed like hours. And after awhile I started to get tired. Edward noticed and suggested I go to bed. "You should go to bed Bella, Remember Mike said you girls would have to wake up early tomorrow."

I sighed. I didn't want to leave Edward just yet, but I complied anyway.

"Okay. Good night. Thanks for sneaking in here to see me." I said, yawning. It was about one in the morning.

"You're welcome."

"Do I need to walk you out?" I asked.

"No it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow Isabella." He said, suddenly leaning forward, wanting to give me a kiss on the cheek, but because it was so dark in the store room, he ended up kissing the corner of my lips. I blushed red. I wonder why I still blush when he does that sometimes, it's not like this didn't happen often.

He got up, and held out his hand to help me, and we both left the store room.

"Night Edward" I said from where I was standing, on one of the lower steps of the staircase.

"Night Bella." He said, and he went on his tiptoes to give me a quick kiss on the lips, from where he was standing, which was on the other side of the banister.

I blushed again, as I watched him climb out a window. I need to stop doing that. He turned back before he jumped out the window and said "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

I smiled. I would be seeing him tomorrow. And for some weird reason, I couldn't wait. But right now, I needed to get some sleep.

* * *

I tried to sneak into the room the night before, but accidentally tripped on something on the floor and woke Elaine up.

I glanced at the floor to see what I had tripped on. a bottle of nail polish. Must have been Elaine's. I wonder how it got there. I picked it up and placed it on a table, hoping Elaine wouldn't ask me where I went. But of course, she did.

"It's one in the morning Natalie, where have you been?" She asked groggily, sitting up on her bed.

"Oh. Uhm.. I just went down to get a glass of water. Sorry I woke you up." I lied, hoping to convince her. She didn't look that convinced though.

She went back to sleep, and I got into bed too.

I got woken up by Elaine at around seven thirty in the morning. She looked like she just came out of the shower.

"Natalie wake up! Mike said to meet downstairs for breakfast at eight thirty, so he can tell us who's going on the first group date." Elaine said, shaking my shoulders in an attempt to wake me up.

"Five more minutes.." I said pulling my covers up above my head. It was only around seven thirty anyway, I had plenty of time. I wonder why she woke up so early.

She sighed but left me alone.

I decided to get up fifteen minutes later, Elaine was still going through her closet, finding something to wear. It's not like Edward will be at breakfast.

"Natalie what do you think about this?" She asked holding up a jacket and a tube dress.

A jacket? Who wears a jacket for breakfast?

"Uhm.. Elaine. I don't think Edward will be there." I said.

"Oh." She said, slightly disappointed before going back to rummage through her closet.

I decided to go and shower and wash up. when I came back out, Elaine was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. I rolled my eyes. I looked into my closet, and got out a pair of denim shorts and a white tee, got changed, and headed downstairs with Elaine.

Most of the girls were already downstairs, sitting in the living room, some with bowls of cereal. I saw Angela and wished her a good morning. The three of us proceeded to sit on one of the empty sofas, waiting for the host Mike. He was running late. It was already 8.36am. He wasn't the only one running late, Stacey Miller had just come down the stairs with her friend Amber, she was complaining loudly about how unfair it is they had to wake up so early. I didn't really like her, she came across to me as a spoilt brat. It was only a matter of time before she got eliminated.

Mike finally arrived at eight fifty, an apologetic smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry I'm late ladies." he started. Of course that part would be edited out of the show.

"Today we will be having the first group date, and to decide who will be going on the first, second or thrid group date, we'll be picking names out of this bag." He said holding out a small black pouch.

The girls seemed more interested now. I figured most of them wanted to go on the first date, which made no sense cause they would get their turns.

Mike started explain that there would be three group dates, and five girls would be going on each. After that he started pulling names out of the pouch.

"Okay, the first person who's going on the first group date, is .. Tiffany Grey!" Mike announced.

Tiffany jumped out of her seat and let out a squeal before sitting down again.

"Okay, next is.. Lauren Mallory!" She let out an excited squeal, and said something like 'I knew it! Edward and I are so perfect for each other." to her friend Jessica. Like many of the girls, I rolled my eyes. I could safely say no one knew Edward better then I did, and no way were she and Edward compatible. In any way.

Names continued to be called, and Angela, Christie and I were added to the list of girls going on the first group date. I was happy to have Angela there. I was also happy that I would be getting to see Edward today, although I knew I'd make up for it by not being able to see much of him for the next few days. Oh well. I'm hoping he would sneak in again.

In the end, after all the names were picked out of the bag, and everyone knew which group date they would be going on, Mike presented the five of us who were going on the first date a 'date box' to give us a hint of where we would be going. Okay, Correction : he handed me the date box, smiling extremely warmly. And I wasn't sure but. Did he just wink? Okay. Creepy.

The date box was black in colour, with a few sparkles here and there. All of the girls crowded around it and opened it. It was filled with poker cards and gambling chips.

We were going to Vegas! All of us got very excited and started to squeal. I had to put on an act didn't I? But in all truth, I was a little excited. I wasn't very good with gambling though, remembering the poker nights Emmett used to host. I used to sit next to Edward and just cheer him on.

Mike told us to get ready by eleven as a limousine would come and pick us up to bring us to the airport to catch a quick flight to Vegas, where we'd meet Edward. The three other girls scrambled to their rooms to prepare for the date faster then you could say "Roulette."

"Aren't you excited Natalie? We're going to Vegas!" Angela said as we walked up the stairs.

"Yea. But I'm not very good at gambling though." I said.

"Me either." She said smiling.

We decided to help each other with our make up and hair. There was a lot of time to get ready anyway. Elaine decided to help the both of us too, which was quite nice of her. She ended up getting the thrid group date, along with Tanya, Jessica, Sara, and Nicolette. Melanie, Rebecca, Amy, Stacey, and Amber all got the second group date.

* * *

It was ten fifty, and all five of us were waiting outside the house for the limousine to arrive. We were all a little excited to see Edward again. Some more then others.

I was wearing a nice teal coloured dress, and Elaine and Angela had managed to convince me into wearing matching heels.

( link for dress and shoes on profile.)

Ten minutes later , the limousine arrived, and we all excitedly piled in. Half an hour later, and we were on a plan ride to Vegas. I sat next to Angela for the whole ride, and I decided to catch on some of my loss sleep from last night. I was still a wee bit tired. I wonder if Edward got enough sleep, he probably slept later then me.

Hours later, and we arrived in the city that never sleeps. Vegas. We got into another limousine and headed to the famous 'The Venetian Las Vegas.' I've been there once, with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

( An Would it be weird if I started referring to them as the gang. )

The place was beautiful. I remember having a gondola ride with Edward once, on the canals in the second floor. I don't remember too much about it though. It was a long time ago.

"Hi ladies." Edward said, catching all of us by surprise, neither of us had seen him. He looked a little tired too. Uh oh. I shouldn't have kept him up so late.

"Oh Hi Edward! I was thinking about you last night.." Lauren said, quickly hugging him tightly, not noticing the shocked expression on his face.

"Uhm. Hey." He said, at unease, trying to get Lauren to let go of him gently.

I'm sure the other girls found the expression on his face funny too, but didn't say anything. I on the other hand couldn't take it, and suddenly a giggle escaped my lips.

And suddenly everyone turned to stare at me, even Lauren released her grasp on Edward and turned to face me.

"What's so funny? " She asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing.. Sorry." I said, regaining my composure.

Edward looked at me gratefully, I had unknowingly gotten him out of Lauren's grasp.

"Well anyway, it's lovely seeing all of you today, all of you look beautiful." he said smiling at all of us sincerely. Liar. Christie and Lauren were practically dressed like hookers.

"I knew you would like it! I wore this specially for you." Christie said softly in a tone that was meant to be alluring. She was now standing next to Edward, in a barely there miniskirt, and a shirt that showed much more then anyone wanted to see.

"Uh.. Uhm. I love it." Edward said after awhile. He's lack of experience with ladies was not doing him any good.

"Well I hope you ladies had a good sleep yesterday and are ready for some fun today. We'll be playing roulette." He said as we headed towards the casino of the hotel.

"You don't look like you had such a good night Edward." Angela said. She was right. He didn't look like he had much sleep, but of course he still looked gorgeous, even with the lack of sleep.

"Yea. I stayed up late talking to my best friend last night." He said, grinning sheepishly at me.

I grinned back, but it quickly faded when Tiffany asked." Was he the tall blonde one we saw yesterday at the rose ceremony?" Instead I became curious for his answer.

"Oh, no Jasper is one of my best friends, but no he's not my number one best friend. In fact, it's a she." He said, giving me another quick smile.

"Your best friend is a.. girl?" Lauren asked. I felt a little smug. Maybe it was because Tiffany, Lauren and Christie looked a little jealous and I think they actually felt threatened. Like I'd actually have a chance with Edward. Anyway he was my best friend.

Angela was seriously the best, she didn't look jealous or anything..

"Yea." Edward said smiling, completely unaware of their jealously.

"What's she like?" Tiffany suddenly asked. I knew what she was doing. She wanted to know more about the 'competition.' The one she only found out about minutes ago.

I looked at Edward expectantly, waiting for an answer, like the other three girls. I wondered what he'd say about me.

He smirked, before saying "She's great, she probably knows me better then I know myself. I don't know what I'd do without her." I didn't know if it was a good answer or not, I mean I liked it, but the other three girls definitely didn't.

"Is she pretty?" Christie asked. She was hoping I wasn't obviously. Well lucky her, she had nothing to worry about.

Edward glanced at me slightly, and I managed to catch the even bigger smirk on his lips. Damnit it what was he going to say.

"She's absolutely beautiful." He said smiling. And he wasn't even lying. I bet he was just trying to be nice. I rolled my eyes at his response, and he let out a sigh at my response.

We had reached our private room with a roulette table and banker, and Edward opened and held the door for us.

"Okay, so today we'll be playing roulette for about an hour, and at the end who ever wins the most money gets a nice surprise later." Edward explained. We all knew it would be alone time with him.

We started of with fifteen hundred dollars worth of chips. And after while Edward announced this would be one of the last rounds of betting. And the worse thing was : I was winning. I know that should be a good thing if I really was a contestant on the show, but I wasn't. I was supposed to be helping Edward go undercover, not winning challenges. I panicked, I was winning by alot, and there was no way any of the other girls could beat me.

So I did the only thing I could.

I bet all my money.

On number twenty seven.

Don't ask me why. It was the first number that came to my mind.

Everyone at the table looked completely shocked and bewildered, the girls had already thought I was going to win, and this way, there was no way I would win.

"Are you sure you want to this Natalie?" He asked, and I thought I heard a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. Well of course he wanted me to win, Lauren was in second place, and if I lost all my money, which I would, she had quite a high chance of winning, since she bet safely on 'red.'

I know he didn't want Lauren to win, but I thought it'd be better if she did. Well not really, but I just didn't want to take away any alone time Edward would be getting with the other contestants, even if it was Lauren. Who knows, maybe she is right, and Edward and her are perfect for each other. Pfft. As if.

I was on the show to help Edward, not make it worse for him. And I was definitely not going to win any challenges, especially if I could lose on purpose.

I nodded my head, telling him I was very sure of what I was doing.

"Are you sure Natalie?" Angela asked, confused as well.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said with strong conviction.

The banker told us 'no more bets' and spun the roulette wheel.

I spotted Lauren smiling happily in her seat. She knew she had already won.

I froze when I saw what number it landed on.

There was no way Lauren of the other girls would win now. And I couldn't use the same trick again if I didn't want people to be suspicious.

Shit.

* * *

I left a cliffy. well not really its pretty obvious what happened right? Well I hoped you liked this chapter. And I would like to thank my brilliant friend Natty for all her help. YOU'RE AWESOME HOT STUFF x3 . Reviews would be much appreciated (: Sorry if this chapter is a little short.


	8. Chapter 8 : So, Kiss me

AN : Yay i got quite alot of reviews. It was a nice Xmas (: I'm extremely happy about it. I just hope future chapters don't disappoint.

And uhm iamdarcie, they will start frenching soon. I think. probably there will be once in this chapter. Sorry, I am not good at writing make out scenes. I'm very young -.- Let's leave it at that. I didn't know if you guys wanted their relationship to develop quickly, or slightly slower.

HINT: was planning to have Edward realise when Bella got eliminated, and Bella, she would be in denial for a very long time ( you'll see ) , and she'd realise quite late. A little too late. Of course if you want them to realise their love for each other faster, then just tell me, and I'll see if a lot of people want that.

Okay anyway. Disclaimer : I still don't own anything. Except the plot. I think it's pretty original. Most of the other reality show fics don't have undercover contestants. Right?

And. Would you kick my ass if I made the chapter shorter. I hate short chapters, but apparently more chapters = more reviews for me. I'm selfish (: ( ive been reading fanfiction with alot of short chapters and it has like hundreds of reviews and I feel abit.. ) okay I'm Jealous. D : Up to you though.

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And I'm hoping you actually read this. ( not many ppl do huh. Thats the power of putting a An in the middle of the story, coz u read it. See. ) Sorry long AN. Talking alot.

* * *

Bella.

Shit.

All of us at the table were silent. Staring at the roulette ball, it had landed on my number. Twenty Seven.

What were the chances of that?

Was fate trying to kill me? No of course not, it just wanted me to spend some alone time with Edward instead of doing my job, and it probably wanted the other three girls to hate me too.

The three of them were not happy, of course. Angela was happy for me though, although she was still in shock and didn't say anything. Even the banker was surprised. Well he's just lucky I don't actually get to keep the money.

Edward was the first to speak. "Well it looks like you win Natalie. I don't think the other girls would be able to beat you, we only have time for about two more rounds of roulette." He said, coming to stand behind me. He was the only one happy about this, well except Angela, but I'm sure she'd love it if she won instead. I wasn't even happy about this.

I was tempted to suggest we still play the two rounds. I mean I could bet all my money again. And no way was the ball going to land on twenty seven twice. But that would just make people think I didn't want to win.

Well I didn't.

I sighed and turned around to face Edward, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah.. I guess I win.. So, what's my prize?" I said, faking enthusiasm for the camera.

I would have to remember to apologize to him for stealing 'alone time with the other contestants' from him. I wasn't supposed to win any challenges. He didn't look too unhappy about it though. He was just happy I saved him from Lauren, but I still felt guilty.

I was probably going to get scolded by Alice and Rose later. I was not doing my job well at all.

"It's a surprise." He said taking my hand. "Sorry ladies, I'll see you later." he added, turning back to the ladies.

I turned back to face them too, Angela had an encouraging smile on her face, Lauren, was glaring. I didn't have enough time to glance at Tiffany or Christie, before I was quickly pulled out of the room.

"You're in a hurry." I said .

"Sorry, I wanted to spend some alone time with you." He said, smiling my favourite crooked smile. I blushed then. Damn him and his charming good looks I should be used to by now.

I wanted to apologize to him now, but the camera's were rolling. It would have to wait.

"So.. What do I win?" I asked as he took my hand.

"I already told you. It's a surprise." He said, as we made our way to the second floor.

"I hate surprises." I said with a pout. Hoping he would tell me where and what we'd be doing. He knew I wasn't so fond of surprises.

He sighed. "Just be patient Natalie. You'll find out soon enough."

We were on the second floor now, and it was beautiful. The memory of our gondola ride came back to me, and I realised what we'd be doing.

"Are we going to ride on a gondola?" I asked.

"Was it that obvious?" He asked in reply with a frown.

"Not really, I only realised it when I saw the canals."

Edward helped me on to the gondola, and the gondolier started to row. They had new gondolas from the last time we visited. These ones were much more narrow, so we had to squeeze, but of course I didn't mind. Edward had his right hand around me, pulling me in closer. I leaned in, and the top of my head was now touching his cheek.

The cameramen obviously couldn't go on the gondola with us, and had to stand along side the canal. It was the perfect time to talk, since if we whispered, they probably wouldn't hear us. They'd probably just think we were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Edward.. " I whispered.

"Mmhm?" He asked turning to look at me, almost dazzling me in the process. His eyes looked even more beautiful up close. Get a hold of yourself Bella, this stupid show just started, and you've been reduced to a crazy Edward fan girl already!

"I'm sorry." I whispered apologetically.

He was confused. "For what?" He looked cute when he was confused. Oh stop it Bella.

"You know.. for winning the challenge. Sorry. I know I'm not doing my job well."

"Don't be absurd Bella, you have nothing to apologize for, anyway, I wouldn't want to share this gondola ride with anyone but you." he said sincerely.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just happy I saved you from Lauren."

"That may be true.. But I'm still really glad I got some alone time with you Bella.."

"Um Excuse me.." The gondolier suddenly said. Both of us turned to look at him.

"Well I thought I should tell you it's actually a tradition at the Venetian to kiss under each bridge we pass under, and there's one up ahead." He said in a friendly tone.

"What?" I blurted out. No one told me that. We didn't have to kiss the last time! Then again, we were quite young then. I mean I clearly enjoyed kissing Edward, but still, on national television?

Edward smirked at my reaction. There was something in his eyes, I wasn't sure what though. "We don't want to break tradition, do we Bella?" he whispered leaning in towards me.

The bridge was approaching, and there was no telling what I'd do if Edward started kissing me. Heck, I'd probably lose control and start frenching him.

On a gondola, in public, on national television.

Shit.

I looked up slightly to see we were going to pass right under the bridge in a matter of seconds. I had to think of something. But before we even reached the bridge, Edward had crashed his lips into mine.

That cheater.

Not that I minded. I closed my eyes and decided to enjoy it while it lasted, sparks were flying everywhere. There was always some sparks or something when we kissed, but this time it was like woah. Edward was the only person I've ever kissed before, so I assumed it was normal. Right?

The bridge was actually quite wide, so that gave me some time, and well maybe it's because the gondolier slowed down, we were hardly moving, not that I would notice. I would have to thank him later.

And I was right, I couldn't control myself, and in a matter of seconds I found myself brushing my tongue against his lips, hoping to deepen the kiss.

Wasn't the guy suppose to do that?

It's too late to regret it now. Thankfully, Edward opened his mouth, allowing me to deepen the kiss.

My hands soon found their way into his hair, gently pulling him even closer. The way his body felt against mind soon made me forget about the cameras that were rolling, and the wolf whistles I heard. Okay, I lied, I had completely forgotten all about that the second his lips met mine.

His right hand held my waist, while his left had moved to my thigh.

We ended the kiss sooner then I liked, due to the need to breathe, and we were already passed under the bridge by that time. We broke apart, both breathless, and both slightly surprised about what we had both just done. The gondolier chuckled softly, after noticing we had finally come to a stop. I was as red as a tomato, and Edward had a hint of pink in his cheeks too.

I had just made out with my best friend again. And I enjoyed it. A lot.

My parents would flip when they saw this on television.

"Yea.. We definitely aren't one to break tradition.." I said in response to the question he asked me before we were all over each other, breaking the silence between us.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me." Edward whispered.

"It's alright, it was my fault too.. " I said, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper are going to flip when they find out." He said.

I sighed. We were going to get teased for weeks. "Yea.."

"But you know Bella, getting teased for weeks is definitely worth getting to kiss you like that. I don't regret it." He said softly, looking at the ceiling now, a smile at the corner of his lips.

I didn't regret it either.

* * *

"So.. Edward, Tell me more about yourself, I'm dying to know more about you." I said, my head leaning against his chest as we both gazed at the ceiling of the Venetian, his right hand snaked around my waist securely.

I was putting on an act for the camera, it would be weird if we didn't try to get to know each other better. Although I already knew him like the back of my palm.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"I don't know.. Uhm.. What do you look for in a girlfriend?" I asked, looking up at him.

He smiled back, and placed a finger underneath his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, can I get back to you on that?"

"Mmm.. Okay." I said leaning back on his chest, this time putting my arms around his waist as well. I vaguely remember the answer anyway.

I heard music playing in the background. It was a song by sixpence none the richer. I was familiar with the song. It was titled, kiss me.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress._

"Well she'd have to be kind, caring, know how to carry a conversation, interesting.. " Edward said, starting to list the qualities he would want in a girlfriend.

"Beautiful?" I asked.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"That would be a nice bonus.. Although you know I don't really care much about looks." He said.

"I think. When I meet 'the one' I'll know." He continued, smiling at me.

"Oh?" I said, gazing into his deep green eyes.

"Yea. Well I don't think I'd automatically know.. But I'd realise it, I like to think that when we'd kiss there would be something special, and I'd automatically know."

( AN remember Edward has only kissed Bella, so he is also assuming that the feelings he gets when they kiss are normal. )

_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me, upon it's hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

"Would you ask her to kiss you so you could check?" I joked.

"I think I would.." He said, leaning in closer. We had been staring in each others eyes for about minutes now, but I still couldn't turn away. I suddenly found myself having difficulty in breathing, and my heart was pounding in my chest. What was wrong with me?

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Bella.. kiss me." He suddenly whispered, we were so close I could feel his breath against my skin. It made me shiver.

"But.. but.. we're not under a bridge yet." I couldn't comprehend why I was feeling nervous. And more importantly why I was hesitant and didn't just kiss him the second he said those words.

"Bella.. Please?" he urged.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_Oh so kiss me_

_So kiss me_

I found myself leaning in closer. I made up my mind.

I gently brushed my lips against his and Edward suddenly leaned forward and softly moved his lips against mine. We slowly pulled away seconds later.

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

It was a gentle and innocent kiss, nothing like the one we had passing under the first bridge. Very much like our first kiss, all those years ago.

And just like all the kisses we've shared.

There was no 'special feeling'

No, Just the usual fireworks display.

* * *

And if you were wondering, yes, they are that dense. **I know this is a short one,** but I thought I'd post it for xmas (: Other chapters will be longer.

I thought this chapter was sweet. Not sure though. I hope you liked it. Was it shitty? My beta reader is gonna be so pissed of when she realises I posted two chapters without sending it to her first. Oh well. I hope you will check out the song. there are a few vids on youtube with like scenes of people kissing. like this one : .com/watch?v=n4fVd_NfGY8 or : .com/watch?v=VT9mLg8Uz8w both are pretty good. Reviews are appreciated. Bella enjoys kissing Edward, but doesn't really want to, cause she knows it's wrong for her to be enjoying it. And she gets a wee bit embarrassed about having to do it in public. Okay will shut up now. Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9 : Honesty, the best policy?

An: wow. Uhm just Wow. I got quite alot of reviews within hours of posting chapter eight. I'm hoping for story alerts though. yea. I want story alerts instead.

And to Hey, because I cant review reply to you. Don't worry, They will end up together. And it won't be that heartbreaking and dragged on depression. ( Unless you guys like that. But I prefer Some depression and then a happily ever after.)

And to nation108, Smiles93 and UltravioletSpark, I appreciate the plot ideas, although I've actually planned the whole fic quite thoroughly and am a wee bit Lazy too change it. And although I like your story Ideas, ( their really creative, seriously. ) **I'm planning on bringing Bella back into the show**. **Bella will ultimately get the final rose. **( if you guys don't want that and really want the 'after the whole show and Edward picking some other girl' drama den uhm you could tell me and if alot of people want that I guess I could change it ..) Or maybe If I have the time I could do alternate Endings and do them all one by one.. I did that once. What do you think? And special thanks to polyphony. ( for very ironic reasons, I made a bet that I would do something if I got 67 reviews and she's number 67) I hope you see this.

Disclaimer : still dont own nothing. (:

I hope you like this chapter. And thank you for everyone who reviewed. I think it has something to do with the different story summary. Maybe you could tell me what you think? Yes, just like Edward, I love hearing what you guys think cause I'm worried if you want changes in my plot. I also hope you will go check out my Christmas story. my attempt at humor. Not very good. (**I hope you remember , Bella or Edward have never been in love before. so they are and will be confused**) **Also, sorry if anyone of you thought they would realise it in this chapter after their last kiss. ( they think the fireworks stuff is 'normal' ) THEY DID NOT REALISE it YET. but both are confused. Love blinds ppl remember. it makes ppl dense!**

* * *

Bella

I didn't understand it.

Did some part of me want something more to happen? Something special.

I was confused. Cause I had wanted something more in that one kiss, as much as I wanted to deny it. But the question was, Why? I didn't know.

This was just plain wrong. He's you're best friend for god sakes. I wasn't suppose to want this.

I wasn't suppose to make out with him while we were being filmed for national television.

I wasn't suppose to kiss him when he asked me to.

And I definitely wasn't suppose to want something special to come out of that kiss.

But I did all those things. Every single one. And I couldn't explain why.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered smiling, as he pulled away.

What was I supposed to say? You're welcome? "Uhm.. You're welcome?" I said questioningly.

He chuckled at my response. Apparently so.

I glanced nervously at Edward. He obviously hadn't felt anything special. I wonder if he even felt the usual electric sparks I felt. Maybe not. I decided to forget what just happened. That would be the best thing to do. I would just have to leave my questions unanswered. Like I said, I was not going to fall for my best friend. definitely not happening.

Stupid Hollywood, stupid reality show, just days ago everything was normal. Ugh. Nevermind, I'll just completely forget about this.

The rest of the ride was pretty nice, I had shoved my confusing feelings somewhere and forgotten about them. We passed under a few more bridges and shared some intimate kisses, still nothing special though, the next more passionate then the last. Don't get me wrong, I tried to make it just a simple kiss. But those lips! There were like some addictive substance I couldn't get enough off, and it was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

Stupid soft, kissable, inviting lips of his.

I glanced around us, and was surprised to find Angela, Lauren, Christie and Tiffany watching us from alongside the canal. How long had they been watching? Had they seen us kiss? The answer I was looking for was found on Tiffany's face, she was glaring at me, they had definitely seen us.

"Hey ladies." Edward said, waving from the gondola.

He knew! He knew they had been standing there watching. Was he trying to get them to hate me?

I nudged him in the ribs with my shoulder after we were out of sight.

"Owh!' he said, "What was that for?"

"You knew! You knew they were watching us! And you still kissed me!"

He grinned mischievously.

"I was hoping it might discourage them.." Edward admitted.

"So you were using me Edward Cullen?" I said, pretending to be mad, and crossing my arms around my chest, inching away from him. I knew he wouldn't do that.

"Bella.. You know I'd never do that.. I'm sorry." He said, with a hurt expression.

I pretended to ignore him.

"Bella.." He pleaded, his green eyes piercing into mine. That was my undoing.

"Alright. You're forgiven." I said, hands still across my chest though.

He smiled, putting his arm around my waist to pull me in closer. I glanced up at him. "You know I don't like you sitting so far away." he said, smiling. I smiled back, leaning my head against his chest and placing my arms around his neck, letting him know I wasn't angry anymore. I never was, of course.

"I was just kidding you know." I whispered, glancing up at him. .

"I know.."

I sighed. I should have known that he knew I was only pretending. Of course he knew.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I thought I fooled you.." I said, slightly disappointed.

He chuckled. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Bella."

"It's alright, I should have known. You know me too well."

"Indeed, I do." He said with a smile.

"You knew, and you still played along.." I said with a sigh.

"I thought I would humor you." He told me with a smile.

"You're still a terrible liar though. You know." he said, smirking.

"Meanie." I said pouting.

"I'm sorry." He said, chuckling, before giving me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Its okay.." I said, closing my eyes and just laying my head on his chest.

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep when suddenly, Edward said "Natalie love, wake up"

I woke up to find the cameraman standing on the steps lowering into the canal. Did I just fall asleep while they were filming? Hopefully they would cut that part out.

I stretched a little, and suddenly opened my mouth to yawn. Okay I really hope they cut that out.

Edward chuckled. "Still tired?"

"Not really." I said.

I stepped out of the gondola first, Edward behind me, but of course, being as clumsy as I was, I started to lose my balance as I lifted one foot, making the boat shake. In an attempt to regain my balance I had subconsciously turned around, of course this didn't help at all, instead making it worse, and I soon found myself falling backwards.

I always preferred falling face forward, cause that would mean I could use my hands to at least prevent some damage to myself. And if you were falling backwards, you wouldn't know what you would hit.

I grimaced and closed my eyes, anticipating the pain, but it never came, instead I felt someone grab my waist, preventing me from falling. I opened my eyes, and of course it was Edward, my perfect best friend, who had caught me.

"Are you okay Natalie? You need to be more careful." He asked slightly amused but still concerned, his beautiful green eyes staring intently into mine.

I think I've changed my mind. I prefer falling backwards, **but **only if it's Edward catching me.

"Yes." I managed to croak out bashfully.

I had just been filmed falling asleep, yawning, and almost tripping backwards only to be saved by Edward, for national television. I would have to talk to Jasper about getting the producers to cut that out. I know Rose would think that Edward catching me was sweet and insist it got on the show. Alice and her will not be finding out about this. Oh, who am I kidding. Alice finds out about everything.

Edward smiled, and helped me recover my balance, he decided to step out of the gondola first this time. He offered me a hand and helped me out of the gondola safely.

"Thanks" Edward said to the gondolier, and I smiled a thank you to him too. God bless him for his extremely slow rowing.

We walked up to the steps hand in hand, and made our way to find the others, I wonder what they did while we went on our alone time. They never did show what the other girls did on television.

"You could have woken me up you know." I told Edward as we walked.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up." He apologized with a smile, knowing I was a little embarrassed about falling asleep.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, a little curious.

"About ten minutes, before I woke you up.." he answered.

"Oh, that's good, only ten minutes, I wouldn't want you to have a boring gondola ride." I said.

"You know it was far from boring, and you aren't boring when you sleep.. you should know that." He smirked.

Oh yea. I sleep talk.

"Did I say anything?" I asked worried. My sleep talking was a downfall, always causing me un-needed embarrassment.

"Yeah.. you did." He said, and I noticed an even bigger smirk on his lips before he turned to glance around. This wouldn't be good. I was almost to scared to ask.

"What did I say?"

He turned back to face me, "You whispered my name a few times.." Well that explains the smirk. At least it wasn't that embarrassing, I expected worse. I said his name all the time while I sleep talked, it wasn't an uncommon sight. His name was probably the word I said the most while sleeping, actually.

Yes, I happen to have a habit of saying my best friends name in my sleep. Edward told me, of course. You might think it's weird, but it's not that bad, he's my best friend, I should be allowed to utter his name in my sleep a few times, or in my case a few hundred. It got accumulated over the years.

Just don't ask me what the dreams were about though.

Cause I'm not telling.

The rest of the date was okay, we found the girls and then had dinner at the famous 'Bouchon' restaurant at the Venetian. Edward ended the date by giving each of the other four girls a kiss on the cheek. Which I though was quite nice of him since they were feeling a little neglected after he had so plain obviously focused his attention on me throughout the date. I had also sat next to him during dinner.

( AN bouchon is some restaurant by a famous chef Thomas Keller )

I walked up to him, wanting my good bye kiss on the cheek, but instead he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, and pulled away. I stood there, shocked. That wasn't nice of him at all. I couldn't believe he still kissed me on the lips when he had kissed all the other girls on the cheek. Way to show favoritism.

"Night ladies." He said with a charming smile, and his eyes, they were beyond dazzling, unleashing their full prowess on the four ladies, leaving them there, standing on the pavement dazzled. Even Angela looked slightly dazzled! If I hadn't been so used to them, I would have been dazzled too. I turned to my left to look at them. They were still there staring, and I swear if Lauren's mouth wasn't closed she'd be drooling. Sigh. I'll have to have a talk with Edward later tonight about this. The dazzling. It wasn't fair at all.

He quickly winked at me, the other girls not really noticing, and got into a limousine.

* * *

The five of us got into another limo, and yet again on a small private jet and returned back to the bachelor pad. It was a different plane this time, and I recognized it to be from Mr Hale's collection. I had ridden in it a few times. I guess they used his planes sometimes for shows.

We returned pretty late, and were ambushed by all the other girls, asking about our date. I kept quiet most of the time, while the rest of them filled the other girls in, leaving out the part where I won and got one on one time with Edward. Which was good, cause I didn't want the spotlight on me, or any other girls deciding they should hate me.

"What about the one on one time? Who won that?" Jessica Stanley asked.

Tiffany, Lauren and Christie, turned to glare at me from the opposite couch the three of them were sitting on; Angela sat beside me.

"Natalie won that." Angela said smiling, with not even a hint of jealousy.

All the girls turned to look at me.

"Well, tell us all about it!" Melanie Green encouraged.

"We went on a gondola ride, and that's about it." I said. I didn't like all the attention I was getting. Angela realised it, and gave me an apologetic smile. I nodded, letting her know she was forgiven.

"It can't be that boring, did he kiss you?" Rebecca Evans asked.

Sigh. I was wishing they wouldn't ask me that, I was hoping to leave it out.

"Uhm.. We did kiss, the gondolier told us it was tradition to kiss under every bridge we passed under." I said.

"How many times? Is he a good kisser!?" Jessica demanded, and some of the other girls had subconsciously leaned forward, awaiting my answer.

"A few.. Yea he is pretty good.." I lied unconvincingly, also deciding not to mention the fact that there was some tongue involvement. He was so much better then 'pretty good.'

"Okay. Fine. He was beyond incredible. Probably the best guy I've kissed." I said, deciding to just be frank. Correction : the only guy I've kissed.

Squeals were heard, and I also heard Sara Walker gush, "I can't wait for him to kiss me!"

"He kissed me on the cheek." Lauren suddenly said proudly, emphasizing the 'me' and I had to roll my eyes.

"Big deal, he kissed us all at the end of the date." Tiffany said, rolling her eyes as well.

"Well okay he may have kissed all of you, but it was so obvious the kiss he gave me was so much more special and it was pretty obvious from the look on his face he wanted more, and how his lips lingered on my cheek for so long.." Lauren trailed off.

I couldn't resist but roll my eyes again. Although the other girls didn't know if what Lauren was saying was true or not, I knew Edward better, and she was so wrong. The look on his face was not a 'Lauren I really want to do more then kiss you on the cheek but..' look. It was more of a 'Lauren I don't really want to kiss you on the cheek but.." look. And if he did want to do more then kiss her on the cheek it would probably be to tell her she had too much perfume on, and it made her smell like a goat. Yes a goat. But of course Edward was too much of a gentleman to tell her that.

(AN goat was one of the first things that came to my mind.)

"Wow, you're so lucky he likes you Lauren." Jessica, her good friend, said.

Lauren turned to look at me, with a smug smile plastered on her face. I did not like her. At all.

Pfft. There were so many things I wanted to say right there that would have wiped that smile of her face easily, and also blow my cover, unfortunately.

Have you seen him without his shirt on Lauren? Nope.

Has he even kissed you on the lips before? No..

Hmm.. What about cuddle with him in bed. Nope.

Were you the one he was frenching on a gondola earlier today? No as well.

Heck, has he said 'I love you' to you before? NO. And he probably never will.

Lauren was getting on my nerves, I'm don't usually get angry easily, I didn't know what it was about Lauren that had made me like this. I was soon considering asking Edward to eliminate her, but I decided I wouldn't, and let him decide himself.

( AN. Bella, You're jealous duh. thats why ur acting all pissed off [ she will still be a little like this later as well ] )

I glanced at the time, it was already ten plus, I excused myself and retreated to my room. Lauren saw this as a sign of victory for her, and smiled, looking extremely pleased with herself.

She was wrong if she thought she had won.

I smiled a little as I punched the numbers on the phone, part of me a little confused on why I was so riled up.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Edward?" I said sweetly into the phone.

* * *

"Shh.." I whispered to Edward, as we sneaked around the house.

After about half an hour of talking on the phone, Edward decided he wanted to come see me, I tried to convince him not to, but he didn't listen, so here we are sneaking around, trying desperately not to get spotted by the other girls as we made a run for it into the little store room by the kitchen we had hid in the previous night.

I quickly shut the door, fortunately no one had seen us. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I told you we wouldn't get caught." He said, sitting crossed legged on the floor again.

"I guess you were right.." I said, sitting on his lap.

"So, you never did tell me what happened after you girls came home and what got you so peeved earlier." He said. He had caught on to the irritation in my voice earlier on the phone and asked me about it, but I decided I wouldn't tell him what happened.

"Nothing much, the girls just questioned us about the date." I said, deciding to ignore the second part.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well after all four of them filled everyone in on what had happened leaving out the one on one details, Angela told them I had won the challenge and got one on one time with you, and they asked me about it."

"What did you say?"

"I told them we went on a gondola ride, and that the gondolier told us it was tradition to kiss under every bridge we passed, and we kissed a couple times." I said.

"They asked me if you were a good kisser." I informed him, turning so he was no longer looking into my eyes, before he could say something. If I was going to lie, I knew I couldn't look him in the eyes.

There was no way I could look him in the eye and lie and tell him he was a bad kisser. It would be extremely unconvincing. Actually, I didn't know why I was even attempting this in the first place, but he deserved it after what he did at the end of the date, dazzling those defenseless girls hardly seemed fair. I still hadn't brought it up though, but I would later.

"And you said.." Edward prompted.

"I told them the truth. You're a lousy kisser." It came out even more unconvincing then I though it would.

"Liar." He said.

"What? I'm not a liar! It's the truth. Face it Edward, you're a sucky kisser." This one came out even worse. Ugh, I suck at lying.

"Sucky huh.. Then maybe you'd mind explaining how I got you to moan earlier?" He asked.

Shit. I had forgotten all about that. It was during the last kiss we shared while on the gondola. But in my defence, his tongue was just so amazing at exploring the more sensitive areas in my mouth.

You try kissing him! You can hardly blame me. Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it.

No, wait. Don't. Don't try kissing him.

"I was not moaning!" I protested, turning to look at him, in an feeble attempt to defend myself. I was so moaning earlier.

"Yes you were Bella." He said convinced of the truth, there was no way I could get him to change his mind.

"I was not." I said, crossing my arms.

"Face it." He said.

"You like it when I kiss you Isabella." He continued, grinning.

"I do not." I said stubbornly, arms still crossed. I was not going to confess to Edward how much I actually enjoyed it. Absolutely not.

"Really? Prove it then."

"Fine, and how do you propose we go about doing that." I questioned.

"Let me kiss you." He said, a cocky yet charming smile on his lips.

"Wh-What?!" I was so screwed if I let his lips near me.

"You heard me Bella, let me kiss you, right now, right here."

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't back out now.

I should have listened when my mother told me honesty was the best policy.

"Fine." I said, determined to try not to enjoy the kiss. I will not enjoy the kiss. I will not enjoy the kiss. Edward is a sucky kisser. He is a sucky kisser.I chanted as he planted his lips on mine. Oh who am I kidding. Minutes later and he already had me moaning out his name.

He pulled away victorious. "Fine, I admit it, I enjoy your kisses okay!" I almost shouted, blushing furiously. Why did he have to be so good at everything. Studies, playing the piano, sports, and now this too. Argh. Stupid perfect Edward.

"Shh Bella, quiet, we don't want them hearing us." he said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Anyway Bella, there's nothing to be ashamed about enjoying my kisses.." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. Still a little unhappy with him and his tongue

"Are you alright Bella? You don't look too happy."

"It's just.. It's just not fair, you're so good at everything! And now this too.." I said, crossing my arms and pouting like a little child.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

The sincerity in his eyes were my undoing. I sighed. I know it really wasn't his fault. I shouldn't be blaming him. I was just being unreasonable.

"No, it's not your fault, I shouldn't be blaming you. I'm sorry." I said, enveloping him tightly in my arms as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

He kissed me gently on the forehead, letting me know I was forgiven.

We sat like this, in silence, for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

It was about ten minutes of silence, when Edward spoke up.

"So you still haven't told me why you sounded peeved on the phone." He said, this being the third time he brought it up. I had actually wanted to just forget about it. I was still a little confused about why I suddenly got so bothered about it. Usually it was only Edward that got on my nerves, we'd bicker about it, and make up later. Always.

"It was just Lauren.." I said flatly.

"Oh? What did she do to get you irritated, it's usually hard for others to get on your nerves.." He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

"She started bragging about the kiss you gave her on the cheek at the end of the date to everyone. And how she was confident you wanted more.." I said, emphasizing the last word in each sentence, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. "And you believed her?"

"No of course not! I'm not so sure about the other girls though.. some seemed pretty convinced. She said you purposely let your lips linger on her cheek." I said, thoughtfully.

"Are you jealous Bella?" he teased.

Jealous? Was that why I was so pissed off earlier, because I was jealous.. of her? Pfft. Of course not, why would I be jealous of Lauren. That's the most ridiculous, absurd thing I've heard.

"Wh-What? Jealous of her? No way. Anyway I know you don't like her." I stated.

"I never said that. Who says I don't want more." He managed to say with a straight face.

I rolled my eyes. He was my bestfriend, I could read him like an open book. It was so obvious he didn't like her in the first place, I didn't have to do much 'reading'. Wasn't it? Maybe I'll have to ask Angela.

"I know for a fact, that you were just being polite." I said.

"Okay, so I don't really like her.." Edward said, giving in this time.

"But you know.. After this little discovery today, and how she managed to get on your nerves, I think I'm starting to like her more.." Edward said smirking, mischief in his eyes.

"So you're just going to keep her on the show to piss me off?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe.. I haven't decided." He said, flashing me a dazzling smile.

"Oh, We need to talk about that too.." I said, remembering.

"About what?" He asked, confused.

"Dazzling poor innocent girls on the sidewalk!" I said.

"I hardly think you can call Lauren and Christie innocent, with what they were wearing earlier."

"True.. but it still wasn't very nice of you.. Even Angela was staring for a bit."

"Okay. I'll try not to dazzle them in future." Edward said sarcastically.

"But only because you asked." He said later.

I smiled, "Promise?"

"I Edward Cullen, promise not to dazzle anymore poor innocent girls during the show" He said grinning, left hand raised.

I giggled, "Thank you.."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

We talked for awhile more, and I asked him if he was excited for his other two dates, before deciding we should go to bed. It was around one.

"Not really, I was only excited for this one because I knew you'd be there."

"You need to give them a chance Edward." I said.

"I know, and I will.."

"Good. Well I'm going to bed.." I said, standing up to stretch.

"Mm. Good night Bella, I won't be seeing you much tomorrow.."

I sighed, disappointed. "Will you sneak in again tomorrow?" I asked as we left the store room, usually I didn't encourage him to do it, but I was feel selfish.

"Sure, If you want me to."

"I always want you to, even if I discourage it, I still want to see you." I said, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Night Bella." He said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Night.." I said, yawning as I headed up the stairs, to my room.

Elaine was already asleep, I had a feeling she would ask me where I went in the morning. She was already very curious when she heard me talking to Edward on the phone earlier; before he sneaked in and we hid in the store room.

I got ready for bed, and drifted of into dreamland, memories of our kiss in the store room came flooding back.

I smiled, I had learnt a lesson today. Honesty isn't always the best policy when you have a very good kisser as a best friend.

Well in my case it isn't.

In my case, with Edward, It's just better to lie.

Much better.

* * *

yay. I think this was quite a good chapter. What do you think? I'm hoping to get more story alerts.

I just thought of something EVIL! lols. but I probably won't do it. I'm not that cheap. I might do it someday though. Anyway. to Anna Whyte I did what you said and didn't send it to my beta person. (: Special thanks to Lady Dragona for being my first reviewer as well as reviewing quite a bit, I never really thanked her. Thanks. And to berri with an i, for reviewing most of my chapters. I appreciate it!.

Story Alerts would be nice. (:

I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think. It was mostly Edward and Bella moments, I think, Rose and Alice will be sneaking in to the house in the next chapter. And maybe abit of Emmett and Jasper too. I'm not sure though.


	10. Chapter 10 : I'm not Jealous

An: thanks for all the reviews and everything.

_**Special thanks to both nation108 and smiles93**__**I'm so sorry I think I sent the wrong messages to the wrong ppl and if either of you get totally weird messages about me rambling about the story, I hope you understand. The second I found out I wanted to dig a hole for myself. And I love both of your story ideas. AND AGAIN IM SO SORRY. I feel like an idiot.**__see totally emphasized it so they'd hopefully see it. _

Thanks also to HONVampyrechick

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, some of the story ideas aren't even mine, ( thanks a bunch to Nation108 and Smiles93 ) And again. Sorry about the whole PM thing mess.

Anyway, on with the story. I hope you will like this chapter, probably not as good as the last. I think I'm better at writing Edward x Bella fluff, and since this chapter wont have much of that, I don't expect it to be good. **Also, Uhm. I know I said Alice and Rose will be visiting in this chapter, but it seems I had too much to write about so I'm sorry.. probably next chapter. **( I ADDED FLUFF NEAR THE END ) well it's not really fluff, but you'll get what I mean.

* * *

Bella

I peeked out from under my covers, hopefully Elaine would have went downstairs already. She had tried to wake me up earlier, but I pretended to be asleep. I was trying my best to avoid her questions about last night.

I glanced at the time, it was almost eleven. Just enough time for me to get washed up and maybe say hi to Edward, he would be arriving soon to pick up the second group of girls for their date. If I'm lucky I would get to see him.

I quickly got into the shower and changed into a grey polo tee, and denim shorts, once I was out. I was glad Alice and Rose were only scheduled to come on the show during the third episode, although I missed them, this meant I could wear whatever I wanted. And no makeovers! God knows, if I didn't sign up for this, what they'd do to me, since the guys were gone.

( picture of clothes in profile )

I quickly brushed my hair, and as I headed for the first floor, I heard the door bell ring and Tanya welcoming someone in. Perfect timing. Edward had just walked pass the staircase, following Tanya as she led him into the living room. The girls who were supposed to go on the date were probably still upstairs getting ready, he was early after all. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt, looking amazing as usual. I quietly crept up to him.

"Boo!" I said, trying to scare Edward.

He turned around in surprise, but he managed to keep his cool, and a smile appeared on his gorgeous face once he saw it was me.

"Good morning Natalie" He greeted.

"Morning Edward." I said, smiling like a fool for no reason, okay maybe it was because Lauren was one of the girls watching our exchange from the living room.

I suddenly felt a streak of 'evil' course through me, Alice would be proud. But, would I? Would I do it? From the corner of my eye I took one last glance at Lauren.

Yes I would.

I suddenly flung myself at Edward. It was too quick to see his expression, but I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to do that. I pressed my lips against his for a few seconds before pulling away. Hopefully, I wasn't that bad of a kisser. One glance at Lauren told me what I wanted to know. She was furious. And very very Jealous. Success!

I smiled, smug.

Edward looked at me, half amused, half curious.

"Well, it's lovely to see you Edward, I'm going to get breakfast now." I said, loosening my grasp on him, before heading towards the kitchen, shooting him a quick wink before I turned around.

I could feel myself smiling like a fool as I entered the kitchen.

Revenge was oh so sweet.

* * *

I could hear Edward talking to some of the girls in the living room, and Lauren trying her best to get his attention. I chuckled to myself.

I was the only one in the kitchen. Probably because I had woken up the latest. I wonder where's Angela.

I was just about done with my cheese omelet when Elaine walked into the kitchen. I started pleading silently that she would forget about last night.

"Oh, Natalie you're awake." she said.

"Uh huh." I said, putting another forkful of omelet into my mouth.

"I tried to wake you up earlier, you were out like a log."

"Oh, sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's alright, I should have let you sleep, after you stayed up so late last night." She said with a smile.

"Uhm.. Yea." I said, smiling back weakly. I had been caught. Really, why did I have to have a gossip columnist as my roommate. She's almost as curious about everything as Alice.

"So.. What were you doing so late last night?" She asked, since I didn't bring it up.

"Oh, I was just uhm.. out by the poolside uhm.. looking at the stars?" I said, trying my best to be convincing, unfortunately it sounded more like a question then an answer. I should get Edward to teach me how to lie properly. He did teach me how to play basketball. And surprise surprise I've gotten pretty good at it. Even with my klutziness. He was a good teacher.

"Oh.. that explains it then.." Elaine said, I wasn't sure is she bought my lie or not. I couldn't tell.

"So, did you manage to see Edward this morning?" I asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Oh yes I did. He wished all the girls good morning, before he left with them. He looked amazing, and those muscles.." Elaine trailed off, gazing into empty space, probably day dreaming.

I assumed she was referring to the ones on his arms, the shirt he was wearing wouldn't have disclosed anything, unless of course you suddenly flung yourself against him in a attempt to make someone jealous. And I was pretty sure Elaine hadn't done that. Yet. I've seen many of the girls attempt it though. After witnessing my successful attempt earlier, they'd probably try it again.

"Imagine what his chest would look like.." I said, pretending to gaze of into space as well. This was kinda funny.

"Oh god." Elaine said, still in her daydreams.

I snickered, went to wash my plate, and decided to leave Elaine in her fantasies and headed upstairs to find Angela.

I found her in the room she shared with Melanie.

"Hey Natalie." She said, smiling.

"Hey, I didn't see you earlier.."

"Oh, I was helping Melanie with her make up and stuff." she explained.

"Uhm Natalie? About yesterday night, I'm sorry." Angela apologized, I guess Lauren wasn't the only one who noticed my sudden change in mood. I should have known, Angela was very observant, and one of the more intellectual girls

"It's not your fault Angela, It's Lauren's." I said.

"Yes, but if I hadn't put the spotlight on you, Lauren might never have said those things." she said.

"It's okay Angela." I said, smiling brightly at her.

"Natalie, were you.. were you jealous of Lauren?" she asked, after a moment of silence.

What was up with people asking me that. Twice in less then twenty four hours. I was definitely _not_ jealous of her. Pfft. As if.

"Cause you know, you shouldn't be.. Have you seen how Edward looks at you?" Angela said as I continued my mini rant in my head.

The second part of her sentence brought me out my of rant, I turned to look at her, curious.

She took this as a sign to continue on. "Natalie, the way he looks at you, it's obvious he likes you. No, loves you. I already had my suspicions on the first night here."

I wasn't expecting _that_. "Wh-What?"

"He loves you Natalie." Angela said beaming, like she was proud of me of something.

"He does not!" I said. I almost wanted to roll my eyes. It was such an absurd concept. Edward, liking me of all people. Impossible. Pfft. That's like, beauty and the beast. You know which one Edward is of course. I was a little worried now, starting to think Angela was a little delusional.

"Natalie, he loves you, I wasn't sure at first, but yesterday's date confirmed my suspicions. He loves you Natalie, I don't know how he fell for you so quickly, but I'm sure of it." She said.

"And, and.. I think, I think you love him too.." She said softly at the end.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, I know Angela was just telling me what she thought, but it was yet another incredulous concept. Edward and I were best friends. And it was staying that way. I did not love him. No way. Not happening.

"I do not." I retorted.

"As much as you like to deny it Natalie, you love him and he loves you too Natalie, he acts so differently around you then the rest of us..." she continued to rattle on, but I didn't pay that much attention.

That's cause he's actually my best friend! I wanted to say out loud. I mean although I only knew Angela for a few days, I was pretty sure I could trust her with my secret. I silently contemplated, as Angela continued with her list of thing she's noticed between us in the past two days.

"Angela .."I started. I had decided.

"It's impossible for Edward to have feelings for me. You want to know why?"

She looked at me curious and nodded, knowing there was something she was missing once I stated that it was impossible for Edward to like me so confidently. Like there was no doubt about it.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

She nodded again.

I took a deep breath in. "My name's not really Natalie Summers. My name's actually Isabella Swan, Bella for short. And Edward.."

"Edward's actually my best friend."

Angela was surprised to say the least, I was too.

I hadn't expected my heart to start hurting as I said the last few words.

Worse was when it started to hurt _more_ when I realised it was all he was ever going to be.

My best friend.

And nothing more.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Edward.

"Okay ladies, today we will be playing skee-ball, and whoever wins gets a private ride on king triton's carousel with me." I said.

Today I had brought Melanie, Rebecca, Amy, Stacey, and Amber to Disney's California Adventure park and we had just went on a majority of the rides.

( AN I think its another name for Disneyland anyway, lets pretend King triton's carousel has a nice sleigh-carriage-chariot like thingy for two people sit on which is being pulled by two seahorses)

Out of the bunch, I liked Melanie and Rebecca the best, Melanie knew how to play the piano and liked classical music as well, Rebecca was a curator at a museum and was very interesting and quite witty, and best of all both of them knew how to carry a conversation.

Unlike Stacey and Amber, who needed to learn how to keep their hands to themselves, Stacey espescially. She found every excuse to touch me. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable around her. Bella and I had talked about her last night, Bella's exact words were "a spoilt brat." I didn't notice it the first time I met her, but I sure did now. She kept whining, and taking my arm to drag me to a ride she wanted to sit on, without waiting for the others. The rest of the girls with the exception of Amber didn't seem to like her either.

Amy was just giving me a weird vibes. I thought I saw her checking out a blonde girl who was a ahead of us in the queue for one of the rides, but I might have been imagining it.

Each of the girls went to a skee-ball machine each, and I gave the countdown to put in a token and start. I was hoping either Melanie or Rebecca would win. If not, Amy and Amber. I just didn't want it to be Stacey.

"I win! I win!" Stacey squealed, jumping up and down, and Amber congratulated her, while the rest of the girls looked to me for confirmation.

Over my dead body.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Keeping my composure. It was just my luck she won. _Think Edward_, _think_.

"Sorry Stacey you don't win.." Stacey had stop jumping, and turned to look at me. "Yet.." I corrected. "It's best out of three." I quickly informed them.

She looked a little disappointed at first, but quickly brightened up, "I'll win the next round too then.." She informed us, looking smug. The other girls were relieved to get another chance, I was relieved too.

Her confidence was a little worrying, but hopefully one of the other girls would beat her. I did not want one on one time with her. I didn't want to think about what she'd do then.

I gave the girls two tokens each. Hopefully someone else would win the next round, and the last token would have to be used.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be needing two tokens.." Stacey said, returning me one.

"Why?" I asked, a little curious on how she could be so confident.

"I'm a pro at skee ball."

Well that explains it. I was screwed. Great.

"I'm expecting a kiss later for winning Eddie." Stacey said flirtatiously before heading back to her machine.

I groaned. Today was not my day. And is she was expecting a kiss later, she was going to be majorly disappointed. I wasn't going to let her go anywhere near my lips.

Sigh. I should have told the producers to pick some other carnival game.

* * *

Bella

What was wrong with me? He's your best friend!

Angela pulled me out of my thoughts. "Excuse me?"

I took another deep breath. "Angela, I'm not really Natalie, my real name is Isabella. Although I prefer to be called Bella. And Edward's actually.. my best friend." I explained, and I could hear myself gulping at the end.

Angela still looked confused so I explained further. "You see, when his mom signed him up for the show, his sister persuaded me to joining the show as well, to help Edward out."

"So you're like a undercover contestant?" She asked.

I nodded. "Now you've got to promise me not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"Don't worry Nata - I mean Bella, your secrets safe with me." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Angela, and you still have to call me Natalie." I told her.

"Okay. But I still think Edward loves you." She said, grinning.

"Angela, Edward's my best friend, he doesn't love me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I still think he does."

I suddenly remembered something I had never brought up. "If, and I mean if, what you say is true, You're not upset about that?" I asked, curious. The other girls would never have even told me if they thought Edward loved me.

"Nope. Of course I think Edward is good looking, but we never really had a connection you know. I don't think I'm his type, and he isn't really my type either.." Angela explained honestly.

I didn't know what to say, but I was grateful she felt that way. No wonder she was never jealous or anything. I sighed in relief.

"You're not going to tell Edward? So you can go back home?" I asked.

"Nope, We still have to stay in a hotel after we get eliminated remember, and I think it's much more fun being here. And you never know if you need my help." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Angela."

Hmm.. I wonder how Edward's doing on his date.

* * *

Edward

"Eddie! Lets go! I want to collect my prize.." Stacey whined, dragging me off to the carousel. I glanced around, hoping someone would come and save me.

No one did.

My nightmares had come true, Stacey had won the second round easily, thus making her the winner. I was tempted to change the rules again, but I already did it once. She grabbed my arm and she excitedly made her way towards the carousel.

We got on, and I made my way towards a sea horse, when she tugged on my arm and led me in the other direction "I want to sit on the underwater-sleigh thing Eddie" She said pointing in the direction of a blue chariot like thing that seated two people.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Eddie." I said, irritated.

"Nine times Eddie." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Stop calling me that!"

She didn't say anything but pouted and pushed me into the chariot intead. I would have gotten up and ran if we weren't being filmed.

She sat next to me, our knees touching. I quickly moved a few inches away from her, but she followed as well. Apparently it wasn't being as indiscreet as I thought. This continued a few times until I ended up squashed in between her and the wall of the chariot. The ride started, and I if I remembered correctly we would be having an extended ride on it equaling five of the usual 'rides', each lasting about two minutes.

Okay, so ten minutes. I'm sure I can do that.

"Oh Eddie it's starting.." Stacey said, putting her hand on my thigh.

I made no move to correct her about my name, I had given up, but was about to remove her hand when she suddenly gave my thigh a tight squeeze.

Changed my mind. I _can_'_t_ do this. Not now, not ever.

I quickly lifted her hand of my thigh, but she placed it back there seconds later. She was starting to remind me of Joyce.

"Oh Eddie.. I love it when you like play hard to get.." She said, attempting to be seductive, fluttering her eyelashes like crazy, as her hand started to stroke my thigh.

Oh my god what was wrong with some of the girls on the show. What made her think I was playing hard to get? "Stacey, let me make it clear to you. I'm not playing hard to get." I told her darkly, emphasizing the word 'not'.

"Oh Eddie, I love it even more when you like talk to me like that! It's so sexy.."

"That's hot.." She said quickly correcting herself, trying to imitate Paris Hilton.

I sighed. There was no way I'd be able to knock some sense into her, she wasn't even listening. I leaned back against the chariot, hand against my forehead, she was making me get a migraine. I decided I would just try my best and ignore her the whole time, since my telling her didn't work, maybe ignoring her would be better.

She stayed quiet for awhile which I was extremely grateful for, although she still wouldn't keep her hands of me. Did I have to write 'I'm not interested in you Sorry.' on my forehead in red marker for her before she would take a hint?

I counted the seconds down silently. I was at around the three hundreds when Stacey suddenly spoke up. "Oh my gosh. I totally like forgot. You owe me a kiss!" She said.

I sighed, I should have told her earlier no kisses when she had said she was expecting one, now she had just deluded herself into thinking I would actually kiss her.

Sorry. these lips are reserved for Bella _only_.

I had no idea what had just made me think like that, but it was kinda true. Bella was after all the only girl I had kissed on the lips before. And it was staying that way.

My thoughts drifted to Bella, sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella, but I got rudely interrupted when I suddenly found Stacey sitting on my lap.

"I like want my kiss Eddie." She said pouting, waiting for me to kiss her.

I rolled my eyes. Not in hundred years, sorry.

She caught me rolling my eyes and whined. "But you promised me a kiss Eddie."

"I did not promise you a kiss, and can you please get off my lap." I told her.

"Why? I like sitting here." She said, sounding exactly like a spoilt child. I was grateful that she had the attention span like one though, she had forgotten all about the kiss I supposedly owed her.

I was tempted to tell her it was cause she was too heavy, but that would have been mean, so instead I just resisted and let her sit there, there was only about a minute or so left. I could tolerate it.

Instead I closed my eyes and pretended it was Bella sitting on my lap. Bella who now had her hand on my chest.

"You're so muscular Edward." Stacey said, giggling a little at the end.

Pretended it was Bella who had said that, in her sweet melodic voice that would always manage to make me relax and calm down.

The ride stopped soon after, and I opened my eyes to find Stacey there. Not Bella.

Sigh, of course, Bella was at the bachelor pad.

How I wish she was here instead of Stacey.

* * *

Bella

I spent the rest if the day hanging out with Elaine and Angela around the pool and the living room watching movies with some of the other girls. I glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. It was around eight, they should be home soon. I was silently hoping Edward would not be taking a different limousine this time, and maybe if he dropped the ladies home, he would stop by and come in to say hello.

I had missed him throughout the day. Constantly wondering about him. I mean I was his best friend, and that's what best friends do right? Of course it is.

(AN hope no one minds I keep writing best friends, it's to emphasize uhm that Bella is pretty much blaming everything she is feeling on the fact that they are best friends. So it MUST be perfectly alright)

I wondered if his date went well, and if any girls made an impression on him. Half of me wanted the answer to be yes. Half , or well more then half actually. maybe eighty seventy percent of me wanted it to be a no. I would never be able to understand it. I told myself it was because I thought most of the girls weren't even good enough for Edward in the first place. But then again who is?

Stupid reality show. Stupid confused feelings I have to that I shove away.

It was around eight thirty when the girls came back. And I thanked my lucky stars, cause after all the girls came in, slightly soaked, it was pouring outside, Edward stepped into the house, soaked, but still looking as handsome as ever, if not better. His soaked shirt allowing us a nice view of those well defined abs, and his hair. His hair was untidy, he must have run his fingers through it quite a few times today. I wonder what made him nervous. It looked like.. like sex hair.

Apparently there was only one big umbrella in the limousine only capable of shielding five people, and not very well I might add, from the rain, and Edward being the gentleman he was, volunteered to be the one in the rain.

Of course no one objected, and I can hardly blame them, none of the girls wanted to get wet, and most of all, who wouldn't want to see Edward in a soaked shirt.

All of the girls in the living room had turned to look and started staring at Edward, I couldn't help but think they were mentally undressing him, well except Angela and I of course, she had gotten up to welcome the other girls back. I suddenly had the urge to tell the girls to stop staring.

Of course it was _only_ because he's my best friend, and I'm not supposed to like girls mentally undressing him, because that's totally gross. Yes that's why.

I was not Jealous. Absolutely not. I refuse.

I quickly got up and got him a towel. Hah, that will stop them from staring. But of course that isn't the only reason why I got him the towel! I mean he could develop a cold you know..

"Thanks Natalie." He said, taking the towel, he still hadn't noticed their staring.

"You're welcome.." I glanced around. Some of the girls had stopped staring so that was good. But there was still Jessica and Lauren.

Suddenly I felt something course through my veins. "I'll help you clean up." I said a little angrily. What was wrong with me?!

I caught the look of amusement on Edward's face before I turned around and I quickly grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. _Well that would definitely stop the staring_. I thought, smiling a little. I also managed to catch a glance of Angela looking very curiously at me. And of course all the other girls glaring.

But I didn't care.

We entered the bathroom and I quickly locked the door. I turned around to see Edward looking at me curiously. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm alright.. " I said, taking a few deep breaths, to calm myself down.

"No you're not.."

"It's just those.. those girls back there. They were practically undressing you in their minds!" I said, a little outraged.

"Calm down Bella.. We're alone now." He said, stepping forward towards me, and I soon found that there was a hitch in my breathing.

"Relax okay?" He said lifting my chin up so my eyes would meet his.

I nodded "I'm so sorry Edward.. I'm suddenly so hot tempered.." I said, and he brought his lips to me ear.

"You don't have to apologize Bella, I quite like this new you.." he whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

He pulled away, smiling. "So are you going to help me clean up?"

"You know I only made that up so they would stop staring.." I said.

"No I didn't, in fact I only knew about it when you told me.." He lied.

I rolled my eyes.

He gently lifted my chin again, making me look him in the eyes. His brilliant green eyes. "Are you going back on your word Isabella?" he said huskily.

I blushed red, speechless, quickly taking the towel he held out for me. How was he doing this to me? He was never able to affect me this badly before.

I soon found myself fumbling with the buttons on his black shirt, unbuttoning them, definitely not one of the first times I've did this, but it was still as nerve racking, or maybe even more nerve racking then the first time. I was too slow, and he helped me unbutton the last few, before taking his shirt off. He wasn't as patient as he usually was.

And it was turning me on.

His well defined abs looked flawless as ever, with water droplets slowly running down his chest, and I had to resist the familiar urge to touch them.

He's my best friend for god sakes. I was not supposed to have this urges to touch his oh so perfect chest.

I quickly used the towel in my hand and gently brushed it against his chest.

"You don't know how good that feels Bella.." He said, only making me feel more flustered.

I continued to do this for a few minutes, until he was dry, and I on the other hand was blushing like a tomato. We did this in complete silence, although I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

"Thank you Bella." He said once I was done.

"I.. I don't have a dry shirt you can wear though.." I said, surprised I had managed it out rather coherently.

"That's all right.." Edward said.

"Thank you" He said, sweeping some of my hair away from my face, and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"You're welcome." I said, having managed to regain my composure.

He put on his shirt and held out his hand for the towel, and I handed it to him. He took my hand and we left the bathroom.

The girls were all in the living room, and I could hear some whispers. Uh oh.

"Good night Ladies. I'll be leaving now. I'm looking forward to seeing all of you tomorrow." Edward said with another one of his dazzling smiles. I realised that as he said this, I was still holding his hand, and quickly let go. It was impossible not to notice how red my cheeks were at the moment.

The girls said their good nights, and Edward left. I quickly turned on my heel and headed up the stairs, pretty confident no one would follow me, before the girls could start questioning me, and shoot me more glares.

But of course, Angela followed me. Once we were out of sight she asked "What was that.. I thought you didn't like him." She asked.

She was starting to remind me of Alice more and more. What happened to poor shy Angela!? Tinsel town was making everyone crazy. First me, and now Angela too. I knew there was a reason why I suddenly changed. And yes, I'm blaming Hollywood, of course. It has nothing to do with me or Edward.

Nothing. Absolutely zilch. This was all Hollywood's fault.

"I don't like him.. That was just me helping my Edward. I don't want him to catch a cold."

Angela sighed. "Bella, face it, you got jealous and dragged him off to the bathroom, so the girls would stop staring."

"I was not jealous. Those girls were mentally undressing him okay, and it's my duty as his best friend to save him."

She sighed again. "Okay Bella, it's up to you what you want to tell yourself, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Angela, I know you only have my interests at heart." I said smiling.

"You wanna go back downstairs? I think the girls are still discussing the group date today." She asked.

"No it's alright, I think I'll go to bed early." I had a lot to think about, and I didn't want a repeat of what happened last night. And as much as I hated it, I knew that if I found out what had happened today during their group date, a re-run of what happened last night, would most likely happen.

"Oh okay, Good night. I'm going down to listen, and I'll fill you in tomorrow if you want." Angela said.

"Okay thanks Angela." I said, before entering my room.

I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside. 8.52pm. I had about an hour or so before ten, which was good because.

I definitely had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

I'm sorry I know I said I'd add Alice and Rose, I didn't realise this chapter would be that long. Sorry. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And everyone who reads my story actually. **BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU**. I hope you like this chapter. I hope the Edward x Bella part was all right. It wasn't too much was it? I mean they are 'best friends.' Tell me what you think.

I know I know. I say best friends a lot. I like to emphasize it you see. sorry.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11 : Missing you

So, Imagine my surprise ( and delight ), when I check my email, and see 87 unread emails. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will start with the Thank you's I have a lot to say.

**To those anonymous reviewers**, cause I can't reply you, I'd like to thank all of you. I hope you see this ! **And thank you to Bellawish2b and luvbabyv1 **for actually taking time to review more then one chapter ( I didn't really expect anyone to do that so. yea. ) **Thanks to Nation108 and Smiles93. **yes, I still feel guilty about the whole mess, and I still love your ideas.** And also thanks to iamdarcie **your reviews seem to make me laugh. all the time, although **I really don't think Edward will crop a feel anytime soon**. And **Thanks for Clarissa Yume for being my 100th story alert **and **Thanks Brittles for being my 100th reviewer. **Who would have thought I'd get to a hundred. Not me. ( I was aiming for 50 by chapter 8 actually, but surprise surprise. ) **Thanks everyone who reads my stories**. (meaning all of you.) You all deserve a giant cookie. If you didnt get thanked here, maybe it cause I wrote this before I got your review. (: ( referring to people who reviewed pretty late )

I also think that Enrique Iglesias's song Hero is very good for Twilight ( the lyrics really work well. )

_**Pretty Important Notice : School is starting soon, I won't update as often. Maybe once or twice a week, if I'm lucky. Also, I was re reading some chapters. And will be editing some stuff. Cause some of it's lame. I think. Okay it's just One thing. And i'm glad all of you read past that and continued here. And also when I'm free, will be editing some minor things. **_

Diclaimer : I don't own twilight, the bachelor , or anything for that matter. And Thanks to nation108, I'm using some of her ideas in this chapter. ( SHES SO WAY BETTER THEN MY BRILLIANT BETA lol, sorry Natty. ) my beta went on vacation or something

Okay Sorry for Long AN. I had to thank tons of people. But I think this chapter will be pretty long so it covers up for it? I certainy hope so. On with the story. _Again not one of my good chapters_._ Not much Edward x Bella. This is more about Rose, Alice and Emmett visiting. Jasper is still scar-ed for life._ **This is a Boring chapter alert. not much Edward x Bella. You have been warned.**

* * *

Bella

I laid in my bed. Thinking.

About Edward. Our friendship. My weird "over protectiveness." of him.

I'm still not calling it jealousy. I'm not Jealous. I chanted repeatedly.

I was never like this before.

But then Edward was never like this before either. Before the show, I always knew he wasn't interested. He was _never_ interested in a girl more then me. I would never have to worry about it. I was always number one.

Now, because of the show, I have to vie with fourteen girls for his attention. Now, he has to actually take them out on _dates_. It was outrageous. Group dates or not, I know the solo dates are eventually going to be coming. And I'll never know what really happened during the dates I didn't go to. And pfft, I know he was being polite and all, but he still kissed all of them on the cheek at the end of the first date. It's only a matter of time before it gets _worse_. Where he will start kissing them on their _lips_.

I felt completely livid at the though of this, I'm the only girl he's kissed on the lips, and I didn't want that changing anytime soon.

And worse of all, I was going to get eliminated in week four, I'd never know what happens in the house, until he actually picked the girl. Who's to say he won't start making out with some girl under that huge tree outside my window. I mean of course, I didn't really think he would, unless of course maybe he had fallen in love.

_Fallen in love_. Who's to say he won't do that either?! God, I should not have let Edward come on this stupid show. What if he does fall in love? There was just no denying it now, I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want him to fall in love with any of those fourteen girls downstairs.

But why?

They were not good enough for him. I told myself. But it was a lie.

I was being selfish. I didn't want to lose my placing as 'Edward's favourite girl'

But, now because of this stupid show, I have to worry. I'm not always going to be number one. He will have to pick someone eventually. And I'd be shoved aside. Number two.

And no, if you were wondering, even though I feel completely furious at the thought of him and another girl. I'm still not jealous.

It isn't jealousy, of course not. I'm his best friend.

And I wasn't changing that anytime soon.

I leaned against the headboard of my bed, not thinking anymore, scheming was more like it. I was not going to lose my placing to some girl downstairs or anyone for that matter.

I was not going to be number two.

And unlike what Angela said, I was not falling for Edward either.

* * *

I couldn't think of anything. It was already ten o'clock and I was waiting for Edward to call. Elaine was still downstairs, so that was good. I felt a little pathetic, waiting for him to call, but I couldn't go back downstairs. Not after that bathroom incident.

The phone on my bedside table started to ring, and I picked it up immediately.

"Hey.." he breathed. And I soon found myself wondering how it was possible he made that one word sound so sexy. Snap out of it Bella.

"Bella, I want to apologize about what happened earlier." He said, after I still hadn't said anything, still lost in my thoughts. Or maybe it was just how his voice sounded.

"It's fine Edward." I said.

"No it's not, It was out of line, and I shouldn't have made you do that. I'm sorry Bella." he apologized.

I sighed. "Okay, apology accepted.."

"Thanks. So, what happened after I left? I hope you didn't get trampled by the girls. I forgot about that too. Sorry." He said, concerned.

"Nope, I fled to my bedroom before they had the chance." I told him.

"Good, I was a little worried. I almost wanted to walk all the way back and check on you." He said, sounding relieved.

"You can still do that.." I said softly into the phone. I wanted him to come over, but was a little uncertain if he would sneak in for me again.

"You want me to come over Bella? I will if you want me to."

"Mmhm.." I said, biting my lip. "I want to hear all about your group date today.." I continued as I walked over to the huge window by my bed. "The girls are all by the pool. I'll see you in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure. I'll see you then Bella."

"Okay, Bye." I said, hanging up, and heading for the door. A little excited that I could see him, we hadn't spent much time together today at all.

Edward met me at the gate, and I quietly let him in.

And soon as I locked the gate and turned around to face him, he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me in close before planting a kiss on my lips. "I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you too.." I said, but he didn't let go.

I looked at him curiously, and he pouted and said. "I want a kiss."

I rolled my eyes, but complied anyway, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled and let me go, taking my hand, and the both of us made our way into the house, and into the little store room by the kitchen. The girls were all by the pool, so it was pretty easy to sneak in unnoticed.

I sat on his lap again. Leaning against him. "So how was your date today?" I had went to bed earlier yesterday, and didn't get to see the 'date box' so I didn't know where he had brought them.

"It was terrible. I brought them to Disneyland." He said.

I was a little upset that they went to Disneyland, I've never been to the Disneyland in California with Edward before, it was better then going to the Venetian. But only because I've been there with him before. He noticed it and like he was reading my mind, he said "Promise me you'll let me bring you there someday? I want to ride King Triton's carousel with you."

I nodded, visibly cheered up. He always knew what to do.

"Thanks." He said, kissing my cheek.

"How come the date was terrible? if you went to Disneyland, I thought it'd be great." I asked.

"It was alright at first. But then we had a skee-ball competition to see who would get one on one time with me. And Stacey won." he explained, his voice going a little flat at the end.

I understood how the date could have been bad immediately after he those last two words. I wondered what she might have did, and would have probably gotten a little irritated about the answer if I didn't know he didn't enjoy it.

"You were right about her, she couldn't keep her hands off me the whole time we were on the carousel, and she kept whining and calling me Eddie. I told her nine times not to call me that, and she still did." he said, grimacing, probably recounting the day's events.

I laughed, I found his 'suffering' just a little funny.

"It's not funny Bella."

"Yes it is!" I said, giggling a little.

And then I remembered something. "Wait, you have never told me not to call you Eddie when I call you that.." I knew he didn't like it, but he still never told me. I recounted a few times he's told Emmett though.

"You're the only one I allow to call me that. Although I would really prefer a new nickname for when you're trying to tease me." He told me matter of factly.

"Really?" I didn't know that.

He nodded. "I hope you won't be putting this new found knowledge to use though."

"Oh don't worry _Eddie_." I said, trying my best to imitate Stacey.

He looked a little annoyed, and I found that cute.

We continued to talk about what we had done that day, he also told me about how he thought he saw Amy checking out a blonde girl at the theme park. I had to laugh at that. He was probably just imagining things. I told him about my day, and confessed that I had told Angela about my identity. He was alright with it, in fact happy that now I had someone to help me in case I needed it. I also told him about how Angela felt about him, and he agreed that although she was a very nice and sweet girl, he wasn't her type and neither was she his.

The time seemed to pass too quickly for my liking again, something that always seemed to happen when I'm with Edward. What seemed like only an hour, were more like three. It was already one, and we decided to go to bed.

"Night." I said, tip toeing to give him a peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Bella." he said, hugging me tightly. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered before walking off. "I hope you know, you were on my mind the whole time I was on my date."

He left me there speechless, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

Sigh. That stupid sweet talking best friend of mine.

I woke up late again, due to my lack of sleep. I looked at the clock, it was already eleven thirty. I sighed, Edward must have left with Elaine and the other girls for his third group date already. I pushed the covers of me, and as I got out of bed, I noticed a envelope on the floor. It must have been placed on my sheets when I was sleeping.

The envelope had my name written on it nicely in Edward's hand writing.

I quickly opened it up to see what was inside.

_Bella,_

_Sigh, I guess I was right, you were sleeping. I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night. I wrote this in case I wouldn't get to talk to you before I left, and it seems to be useful after all. Just wishing you good luck for today. I have a feeling you'll need it. I would be there to help, but I have a date. I hope you won't get mad at me for not warning you earlier. _

_Edward. _

_P.S I've probably said this many times before and. I thought I should add this after seeing you sleeping. You look beautiful when you sleep Bella. _

Sigh. That stupid sweet best friend of mine.

* * *

Argh. That stupid best friend of mine.

I can't believe he didn't tell me Rose and Alice were coming for a suprise visit today. I mean I missed them, but still he should have warned me.

I was with all of the other girls at the poolside reading a book, when I suddenly heard a bush behind the beach chair I was sitting on start whispering.

"Psst.. Bella. Psst." it said.

I turned around curiously, and almost fell of my chair when I saw Alice and Rose behind the bush.

I walked up to the bush, glancing around, I didn't want people to think I was crazy talking to a bush.

"What are you guys doing -" I asked them both, but Alice cut me off with a gasp.

"Bella why on earth are you wearing that." She said, refering to my outfit of choice, a simple shirt and shorts.

I rolled my eyes. "It's comfortable. Anyway what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we'd come visit, and Alice wanted to spring a surprise spot check on you." Rose explained.

"I told you she would be wearing something hideous like that!" Alice said a little too loudly to Rose.

"Guys! Quiet!" I scolded.

"Oops." The both of them muttered in unison.

"Oh my god, Rose look!" Alice said pointing at Melanie. Both of them seemed to have forgotten what happened just seconds ago.

Rose gasped. "What is that poor girl wearing? She has just as bad fashion sense as Bella!" I pretended not to hear that.

"C'mon Rose, we have to do something.." Alice said, and with a quick "good bye" both of them ran off.

I stood there bewildered for awhile, before going back to my book.

It was about twenty minutes later, when the door bell rang. And Amber went to get it. She came back minutes later with.

Rose and Alice. Each carrying many shopping bags.

The two of them smiled at me, before turning back to address everyone, who were all looking at them. Of course they were, Alice was a famous fashion designer and Rose was a world famous supermodel.

"Hello everyone! I'm Alice, Edward's sister." She announced.

"And I'm Rose, one of his best friends." Rose said after her.

Some girls started whispering, the news that Edward's best friend was a girl and the fact that she was beautiful, had made its rounds in the house, making some girls jealous. It was pretty obvious that everyone thought the girl he was talking about was Rose, and not me, the one who had been staying with them for two days. I could tell they disliked Rose immediatley, but put on a fake smile anyway.

"We thought we'd come for a surprise visit!" Alice announced.

"And we brought clothes and makeup" Rose said, holding up a suitcase.

"Yes, yes. and as Edward's girlfriend, you will have to allow us to give you makeovers!" Alice said, pfft. as if, the both of them gave makeovers to everyone. Edward's girlfriend or not. All of the girls at the poolside stared at them speechless.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"You there!" Alice said, pointing at Melanie as she looked through one of her paper bags. I didn't get to see what brand, but knowing Alice it would be branded.

"I think this would look much better with those cute shorts then that tacky tee shirt you're wearing." Alice said handing Melanie the shirt. "Its you're lucky day! I've decided that I'm gonna give you a makeover!"

Melanie looked uncertain, but followed her in anyway. I sympathized with her. She was going to regret it. I expected Rose to follow her in, but she didn't instead she glanced around thoughtfully. And I figured she was picking out her new victim. I sighed, but went back to my book. I was confident she wouldn't pick me, she already gave me so many makeovers with Alice over the years, I was confident she would pick someone new to work on. I glanced around, some girls looked worried, and they ought to be, they must have known what Rose was doing.

Rose looked around, and suddenly she looked at me, a wicked glint in her eye.

"You!" she said smirking, and pointing directly at me. "You'll be perfect!"

And that was how I ended up here. sitting in a chair infront of the mirror in my room, while Rose looked through my closet. "Bella, I thought Alice checked your suitcase before we left to make sure you would be bringing nice things. Where on earth did you get these." Rose asked, throwing some of my clothes on the floor.

I had actually managed to sneak them in. Alice suddenly knocked on the door and came in.

"That was quick." Rose said.

"Yeap, Melanie was easy to work on, she doesn't complain like some people." Alice said happily before giving me the evil eye.

Sigh.

"Eeeks! What is this?" Alice said, picking up one of my favorite tee shirts from the pile of clothes Rose had on the floor with two fingers, it was a little old but because I loved it I couldn't bare to throw it away, and still wore it sometimes because it fit. Edward actually bought it for me. But that's not why I love it of course. It also has a very nice design okay.

"And this!" Alice said picking up another article of clothing. I rolled my eyes.

"And this one." Rose said handing her a pair of sweats I had brought.

"Well it's a good thing we came prepared right Rose?" Alice asked.

"Uh huh, We'll have to throw all of these things away." Rose said, referring to the pile of clothes on the floor. All of the pieces of clothes I had managed to sneak in were in the pile. Bugger, I was hoping maybe they'd miss some.

"You can't throw them away! Well at least not the shirt!" I said in alarm. quickly taking the shirt from the pile.

"Oh c'mon Bella its so old already." Alice persuaded.

"Hey isn't that a shirt Edward bought her once when we went to..." Rose said thoughtfully, trying to remember.

"Hey it is! Bella you should have told us. We would have let you keep it, after all _Edward_ gave it to you." Alice said, smiling sweetly at me, emphasizing her brother's name.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was hinting at. "Alice, for the last time. I don't fancy your brother." Even though over the last few days I have learnt that he is a really good kisser.

Alice sighed. "You'll realise it yourself soon enough. Help us throw these away Bella, Rose and I will start putting all the new clothes we bought into your closet."

I sighed, and took the clothes from her and headed out the door. I was tempted to hide them in Angela's room for the time being, but decided it was better for my well being that I throw them away. They would find out I didn't throw them away later anyway.

I had walked into the front yard and opened the rubbish bin there to throw away my clothes when suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and I shouted.

I turned around, only to see Emmett with a black robber's mask on. And what looked like a banana in his hand. I think it was supposed to be a gun.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"I'm not Emmett" he said, in a very low voice.

"Yes you are." I said rolling my eyes.

"No I'm not! I'm Emmett's.. twin brother!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Emmett doesn't have a twin brother." I said.

"How would you know? I could be he's long lost not-as-hot-or-smart-or-good-looking-as-Emmett brother from Iceland!" he said, totally forgetting about the low voice he had put on earlier.

I sighed. He wasn't going to give in. "Okay okay, I believe you're Emmett's long lost brother from Iceland."

"You forgot 'not-as-hot-or-smart-or-good-looking-as-Emmett brother from Iceland'." He reminded.

I exhaled. "Okay, you're Emmett's long lost not-as-hot-or-smart-or-good-looking-as-Emmett brother from Iceland"

"Yay! I fooled you Bella." Emmett said, happily. I decided to play a long.

"Huh? What do you mean you fooled me?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"I'm actually..." he said pausing dramatically. "Emmett!" he said taking of he's mask.

"Wow, you really fooled me there Emmett!" I said in fake disbelief.

"I know." He said smiling happily. "And both Rose and Alice said you'd see through my costume. Anyway I'm off Bella."

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I have pranks to do, people to scare." He said mysteriously and he walked off.

I shook my head. Emmett was always playing pranks on people. Some not so good, like the one earlier, and some were just brilliant. Most of them, all hilarious.

I dumped the clothes in the rubbish bin, and headed upstairs, back to my room to face the wrath of Rose and Alice.

* * *

Edward

I looked at my watch, Alice and Rose would be over at around this time. I hoped Bella wouldn't be mad at me. Rose and Alice wanted their visit to be a surprise.

Today, I had brought Jessica, Sara, Elaine, Nicolette and Tanya out for a little picnic, and horseback riding later. We were at actually one of our holiday homes. We had a vineyard and a stable there, a few horses, and a field next to it. Alice and Rose liked to do a little horse back riding here when they were younger. Bella was always to afraid she'd fall of a horse that she didn't ride very often.

I wonder what she's doing now. I had spent most of the journey here thinking of her. It wasn't weird or anything. I was always missing her when she wasn't with me, even before this show.

We had just finished our lunch, and the crew told me it was time for the 'challenge' to take place. I nodded, and told the ladies what they'd have to be doing today to win the challenge and get one on time with me. I was always a little disgusted about the fact that the girls had to win challenges to get time with me. They would be having a horse race around the field this time.

There was a wide dirt track surrounding the field. When we were younger we'd race around it sometimes. The producers thought this was perfect.

The girls got on to their horses with the help of the instructors present. Before lunch, the instructors gave a half an hour lecture on how to ride a horse, and after about an hour or so of riding, I think the girl's got a hang of it.

The instructors led them to the starting line. They were supposed to go three laps around the whole field to win. I wished the ladies good luck and counted down for them to start off.

Sara was in the lead, with Jessica behind her. Tanya, Nicolette and Elaine trailing behind the both of them in that order. By the second lap, Jessica had overtaken Sara, and I didn't think the other three girls had much of a chance anymore. Nicolette and Elaine had overtaken Tanya though. On the last and final lap, Jessica and Sara were neck to neck, and Tanya was still in last place. She had seemed to have given up on the second lap already though. I could tell she didn't really like horses much.

Jessica and Sara were both nearing the finish line. It would be a close finish. About five seconds later the two of them crossed the line. But it was impossible to tell who had won with the naked eye. The two of them looked at each other in confusion, before turning to me, and then the producers.

One of the crew members told them it was a close finish, and so they were reviewing the tapes they had taken, so it would be awhile before they could confirm the winner.

The two girls dismounted off their horses, just as Elaine and Nicolette passed the finish line. Tanya was still taking her time.

The both of them were arguing by the time I got to them.

"I won!" Sara said.

"Nuh uh. I crossed the line before you!" Jessica said.

The both of them were squabbling away like children.

Nicolette looked amused. And Elaine tried to get them to stop arguing.

"No, anyone could see I crossed the line before you did." Sara retorted.

"Edward.. I won didn't I?" Sara said, coming up to me and grabbing my arm, looking me in the eyes, and I caught Jessica rolling her eyes.

This was getting awkward.

"Calm down ladies, I don't know who won yet, but the crew is reviewing the tapes they have." I informed them, at just about the same time Tanya dismounted off her horse and walked over to us.

"So who won?" Tanya asked.

"I won." Sara said almost immediately.

"What? You didn't win. I won" Jessica said in response.

"They're checking the tapes it was too close." Elaine informed Tanya.

"Nicolette, you saw me cross the line first didn't you?" Sara asked.

"Well it was close, but I think you crossed the line first. I'm not sure.." Nicolette said, a little smugly. Bella had told me she was a trouble maker before.

"What!?" Jessica said in outrage. "Elaine, Tanya who crossed the line first."

"Sorry Jessica, I wasn't really looking." Elaine said.

"I was too far away to see it closely either." Tanya said.

"See, I win!" Sara said a little childishly.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down.. I'll go check with the producers " I said, wanting to avoid the argument. I was surprised that I would be seeing their true colours so early in the show.

Just as I walked back to the producers, my phone started ringing. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID, and was pleasantly surprised to hear Bella's voice.

"Hello? Edward?" She said, her voice was like music to my ears.

"Yes Bella?"

"I just wanted to call to tell you to get ready for my fury when you return home. Alice and Rose just gave me a makeover, and threw out some of the clothes in my closet and replaced them with new branded ones!" she warned, even though she was angry, her voice was still soothing to me, helping me relax after what happened earlier.

I chuckled. And she got even more angry. "I'm not kidding Edward! I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Bella." I said.

"So, who won the race?" I asked one of the crew members, Alex. He was sitting behind a television watching the whole race again.

"See for yourself." He said, fast forwarding it, before pausing and putting it in slow motion. We watched the race, frame by frame, and it was clear Jessica had won by mere inches.

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell them then."

"Good luck man." Alex said, patting my pack.

By the time I came back, Jessica and Sara were shouting profanities at each other, Tanya and Elaine were both trying to calm them down so it wouldn't break into a fight, while Nicolette stood in the sidelines watching.

The second both girls saw me, they stopped hurling insults at each other and ran towards me.

"Edward I won right?" Sara said, grabbing my left arm.

"Edward tell us who won." Jessica said as well, also grabbing my right arm.

This was getting very awkward. I didn't want either to be upset, but only one of them could win.

I could already imagine Bella laughing if she was here. Oh how I wish she was.

(AN IF YOU'VE READ TILL HERE I WOULD LOVE TO CONGRAGULATE YOU(: )

* * *

Bella

Rose and Alice had just finished their makeover with me, and decided to give one to Rebecca. They were really having lots of fun. I had just called Edward to tell him he should watch out when he came back. He should have warned me Alice and Rose were coming.

Hearing his voice made me smile though. I missed him.

I was walking down the stairs, when I saw Emmett again, but this time dressed in a tux no less. with a rose in his mouth, and a fake moustache on. He looked like one of those men who ballroom danced in the movies. I wondered what he was planning with that ensemble.

He walked out to the poolside, and I followed him. The ladies had noticed him entering, and were a little surprised. They had saw him that night of the first rose ceremony, and the next day, everyone was discussing who was hotter, Jasper or Emmett.

He looked around, probably for his next target, and his eyes stopped on Lauren, who was sitting on a reclining beach chair and was reading a magazine and didn't notice him. He grinned at me and walked up to her.

"Oh my gosh! Its Lauren Mallory!! I'm such a big fan!!" Emmett said, taking her by surprise. She didn't recognize him. But was delighted to hear she had 'fans'. I saw some girls putting their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter, me included.

She glanced around, and placed a hand on her chest. "I didn't know I had fans.." Of course you don't the show hasn't even been aired.

"Of course you do! All my friends love you!" Emmett said, keeping up the charade.

Lauren was absolutely glowing when Emmett said that. "Can I have an autograph please!"

"Of course.." she said, and Emmett handed her a pen and a piece of paper. She signed, and she gave it back to Emmett "There you go." she said with the hugest smile on her face. She saw me standing by the door to the poolside, and smirked at me. As if to say "Hah, I have Fans and you don't" I couldn't take it anymore and turned around and leaned against the door to laugh. How the other girls at the poolside managed to keep a straight face was beyond me.

"Oh, you're so kind and beautiful Miss Mallory.. " Emmett gushed. And then he did the most hilarious thing yet.

"I love you so much! Will you marry me?" Emmett said pulling out a small ring box.

And judging by the fact that Lauren fell out of her chair. It must have been one heck of a diamond.

* * *

Edward.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sara, but after we checked the videos frame by frame, Jessica crossed the line first." I finally said.

"See I told you!" Jessica said letting go or my arm and dancing around.

"Wh-What? Edward are you sure? Even Nicolette though I won." she said.

"I'm sorry Sara, but Jessica won." I said.

"C'mon Edward. Leave that loser alone. I want my prize.." Jessica whined and dragged me off.

I sighed, gave Sara an apologetic smile, and let Jessica drag me off.

We were supposed to have a quiet walk in the vineyard my family owned, it wasn't very quiet at all. Jessica just loved to talk. She started by telling me more about herself, which was okay, but when I started to talk, she would start interrupting me, and find ways to relate everything I said back to herself. It was around the time when she started talking about how much of a loser she thought Sara was, was when I decided to tune her out. She just wouldn't shut up.

I'd rather face Bella's fury any day over this. And knowing Bella, her fury might actually be something I could use to my advantage.

I smiled to myself, as I thought about my beautiful best friend. I couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

Bella

I stood by the door, watching Emmett get rejected by Lauren. He was a pretty good actor.

"It's alright. I didn't think you were that pretty anyway." Emmett said with a grin, getting up.

"What!?" Lauren said in outrage.

"Even my sister's prettier then you." he said to get Lauren even more riled up. Of course Alice was prettier then Lauren. And as he walked away, I suddenly heard someone break into a fit of laughter. I turned to see it was Christie. None of the other girls could take it anymore, and broke into laughter as well, and Lauren got out of her chair leaving in a huff.

"What's so funny Bella?" Rose asked, and I turned around to see her there with Alice.

"Oh it's nothing, Emmett pulled another prank on someone." I explained. I had told them about what happened earlier with the mask and the banana.

Rose sighed, and Alice giggled. "We'll ask him about it later then." Alice said.

"We have to get going Bella." Rose said, glancing at the clock in the living room.

"Yea. Edward and the other girls will be back soon, and we promised we'd leave by then." Alice said. I brightened up at the prospect of seeing Edward soon.

"Okay, bye you guys." I wanted to hug them each, but just then Rebecca came downstairs, all dolled up, and I couldn't or she'd get suspicious

"It was lovely giving you a makeover Rebecca. We hope we'll get to do it again." Alice said.

"Yeap." Rose agreed. The two of then went to the poolside to tell the rest of the girls they were leaving and it was nice to meet all of them.

"We'll be visiting tomorrow." Alice said to both Rebecca and me as we saw them out.

"Phew their gone. I can finally wash all this make up off my face." Rebecca said, and I laughed.

"They really know how to give makeovers though." She said.

"Tell me something I don't know. I had to suffer too." I told her.

"But they were pretty nice, I was actually a little intimidated at first." She said.

I agreed with Rebecca, and she excused herself to use the toilet to wash of all her make up.

It was around seven when the girls returned with Edward. This time it wasn't raining though, even though I knew how much all the girls wished it was.

Lauren immediatley ran to open the door, and launched herself at Edward. He was a little taken aback, but he saw me looking, and quickly winked at me before hugging her back. Despite my better judgement, I still wanted to go over there and tear them apart myself. Instead I welcomed Elaine back, and she told me all about the date.

Edward stayed for awhile, since tomorrow would be the rose ceremony, thus allowing some girls to have one on one time with him. Lauren quickly grabbed Edward and led him to a small room beside the living room. It was something like a room specifically furnished for on on one time. There was only one loveseat in there.

I decided not to vie with the other girls for one on one time tonight. Even though I really didn't want to wait till later to talk to Edward, I thought it would be fair, since I had already gotten so much one on one time with him, anyway I was guaranteed a rose for the next ceremony.

The girls spend their time discussing the day's events and I decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went to the water dispenser, and pushed the button when suddenly I felt someone snake his arms around me. "Hello beautiful." He murmured.

I turned around to see Edward there. "Hey." I breathed.

"I was hoping I'd get one on one time with you." he said.

"You know that's not fair to the rest of them." I stated.

"I guess. But I don't want to wait till tonight, to talk to you."

"Well you have to." I said sticking my tongue out like a kid.

"Mmm, okay I guess it'll be worth it. I'm going to be leaving now." he told me, kissing my forehead, and leaving the kitchen. I heard him say his good byes and the front door close shut.

I couldn't wait till tonight.

* * *

One of my worse chapters. It's probably just a little better then that chapter where Edward visits the network. That one was boring too. I hope you will still read the chapter after this though. I also hoped Emmett's humor covered up for the lack of Edward Bella moments. Edward will be getting jealous in the next chapter I think. Mike will be hitting on our dear Bella. Uh oh.

I'm not gonna ask for reviews or whatever for this chapter, but just hope you will read the chapter after this when I post it (: Don't give up on me yet ! And thanks to nation108 for her ideas.

I'm hoping Sara sounded desperate.


	12. Chapter 12 : That's what you get

AN : Lots more people to thank. I actually wanted to take the day off but **thanks to all of you who inspired me to write**. ( it was like I wanna write now! ) Especially nation108 with her great ideas. She's the one who came up with the Emmett proposing thing ( see that chapter wouldn't be great at all if she hadn't thought about it) I have some more Thank yous to go around. **Thank you NanMcD for being my 150th reviewer! **( Yay! ) **Thanks to all anonymous reviewers**. **Thank you to Anna Whyte, for reading my long boring ANs, I know not many of you do that so thank you. **( to those who do, Thank you for taking the time to listen to me ramble on and on ) **Thanks to Smiles93 **( she's awesome as well ) **you're right that they need time apart, and I didn't realise it, so Thank you. **People who are expecting all E x B chapters should realise it too!! **Thanks to Twilightlovur1612 for her idea **( he or she suggested Emmett dressing up as harry potter ) **And Thanks to DarkRoselight the anonymous reviewer I guess I should stop dissing huh, Your review made me smile (: and miss Natty the other anonymous reviewer ( she's my 'not-so-awesome' beta [kidding](: ) ****Last but not least, big Thank yous to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, Even though I said I'm not expecting any, Thanks (: And also Thanks to YOU who are reading this now, yay you decided to read the next chapter****, **even though clearly the last one wasn't as good.

**To ANNA WHYTE** _( Im hoping you see this so I put it in caps, and I didn't want you to think I was rude cause I cant reply your PMs you disable sending messages I think ) _And also to everyone else who was wondering. **Bella and Edward will End up together. They will End up together! To emphasize my point. YES, they will end up together (: **

**To Everyone. THIS IS PRETTY IMPORTANT : SCHOOL IS STARTING WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS USUAL THUS I DECIDED TO WRITE A LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME, AND HOPEFULLY THAT COVERS UP FOR IT?**

Okay and Lastly, Was wondering what you think about letting Bella have some competition, it won't be like a fair fight, cause Edward's known Bella for eighteen years. ( and has been in love with her for like what I don't know more then ten years, I'm betting )

Disclaimer : Still Don't own nothing, not even some of the ideas are mine. ( you have to thank people like nation108 and smiles93 for that and others of couse ) Nation108 for her hilarious pranks and stuff like that, and Smiles93 for her date ideas. Thanks (: The ideas may not be in this chapter yet, but I will be using them!

Okay, Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Bella

I was waiting in the garden in front of the house for Edward. It was about 10.52pm and Edward had called about forty minutes earlier, but we decided after about twenty minutes, that we should just hang up, and Edward would sneak over again so we could hang out in the store room.

We had done this for the last three nights, and I was still wondering how we managed to pull it off without getting caught. Even Angela didn't notice, or maybe that was because she slept early. I was pretty sure Elaine was getting suspicious. Some of the girls were at the pool again, having another 'pool party.' I was just hoping they would stay there long enough for Edward to sneak in undetected.

I spotted him outside the gate, and quickly opened it up for him.

Before I could even say anything, he had already grazed my lips with his.

"I've been wanting to do that for awhile." He said, smirking.

"Really?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Mmhm. All day." He said smiling, before putting his hand around my waist and leading me towards the door.

"The girls are having a pool party again, so we have to be quiet." I informed him.

"Why don't you ever join these pool parties?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

I opened the door for him and just as I stepped in and turned around to hold the door for Edward, Stacey had walked past.

Shit. We were busted.

"Oh, Who's at the door Natalie?" She asked, curious, when she saw it was Edward her eyes widened, and she smiled.

She quickly grabbed his hand and led him in as I held the door.

"Edward! What are you doing here." She asked.

Edward glanced at me uncomfortably. I almost wanted to laugh, he had told me about what happened with Stacey during their one on one time. I remember him joking, "I almost wanted to scream 'Molest' and run for my life."

He cleared his throat, "I thought.. I thought I'd come visit you girls again before the rose ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh That so sweet Eddie!" Stacey gushed. And then she pulled Edward in for a hug. "I know you just wanted to see _me _Eddie. That's like so sweet of you." I heard her whisper. I almost broke down right there. She had to be kidding herself.

Edward rolled his eyes, and quickly got out of Stacey's embrace.

"Why not you join our pool party Eddie!" She suggested.

I could see the 'no' at Edward's lips already, but then it seemed like something changed his mind. He looked at me and smirked, "Sure Stacey, why not you join us Natalie?" he said offering me his hand.

Argh, that was his plan all along! Fine.

"Sure. but I'll go up and get my swim suit." I said, fully planning on wearing the most modest swim suit I had, which happened to be a navy blue one piece, which had a high neckline.

( AN now im wondering if you noticed the little no-swimming-trunk problem before I brought it up. if you're wondering how Edward has swimming trucks DONT ASK I HAVE NO CLUE. When I do find out, I'll give you a call(: he just does. Edward thinks Bella doesn't want to go to the pool parties, cause she's not very confident if you get what I mean. she doesn't wanna be in a revealing suit on national TV, and in front of the girls.)

I marched up the stairs, smiling, I reached my room, and opened my closet, looking for my suit.

It wasn't there.

It wasn't in the drawer I had placed it in with the other three.

Alice and Rose had actually forced me to bring three, all of them way to revealing for my liking, but I brought them anyway because knowing them if I delayed with my decision, they would eventually find more skimpy ones. I had managed to sneak in the one I was planning to wear into my suitcase, and I was planning to use that one if I needed to go have contact with the water.

But now. It wasn't there. And I had a 'pool party' to be at.

And now, in it's place, was a skimpy black two piece bikini, which was even worse then the three they had forced me to bring along.

There was no way I was going to be wearing that downstairs. No way.

Alice and Rose must have thrown away more of my stuff without me knowing and replaced it. That evil little pixie and her sidekick.

I rummaged my closet some more, trying to look for the other swimsuits, when I suddenly froze and realised that almost everything in my closet was new and everything seemed.. more like what you would maybe find in a hooker's closet. I would probably guess that this closet belonged to Jessica or maybe Tiffany if I didn't know it was mine. I would say Christie's or maybe Lauren's but the clothes here were just a little more tasteful then the ones they would wear. Pfft, my closet was now filled with slightly tasteful and maybe borderline hooker clothes. Tasteful and hooker, who would have thought.

Rose and Alice were so dead tomorrow.

I managed to find another two bikini's, but they were just worse.

I glanced at the time, I had been here for about fifteen minutes. I decided to go ahead with the black one, convincing myself the girls down there would be wearing skimpier ones. Of course they were. I quickly changed into it, and grabbed the matching robe that I found in there as well, and quickly walked downstairs. I had taken more then twenty minutes.

I headed for the pool at the back of the house, and saw that Edward and Lauren, Jessica, Stacey, Amber, Christie, Amy, Melanie, Tanya, and Nicolette were all in the huge hot tub they had beside the pool. Angela had went to bed early. I scanned through all of them, and I was right, Lauren, Stacey, Amber and Christie were all wearing barely there swimsuits.

_Okay, Bella you can do this. _I tried to convince myself, as I walked towards them. Edward noticed me, and smiled. Jessica and Lauren were flanked at his left and right side respectively.

I walked over to the reclining beach chair nervously, I wasn't so sure about this anymore.

I planned to quickly take of my robe, and get into the hot tub as soon as possible.

I did part one of my plan pretty easy, placing the robe on the beach chair. Part two, not so easy, cause the second I turned around, I felt Edward's eyes on me, and I immediately blushed, as he let his eyes wander. And then suddenly, as if the girl's noticed Edward's attention being diverted, they all turned to stare, okay some glared, at me.

I was tempted to snatch the robe and just turn around and run, but Edward just had to say "Its nice of you to join us Natalie." Damn him.

"Uh.. Thanks." I said as I got into the hot tub. I sat directly opposite Edward. I found myself wishing Angela had stayed up.

"So Edward.. We met your best friend and her sister today." Tanya said.

"I also met my own fan." Lauren added, but everyone ignored her. She still hadn't realised it was only a prank.

"Oh yea, I want to apologize for not warning you about that. My sister can be a little.." Edward paused, trying to think of a word to describe Alice.

"Energetic? Hyperactive? Has A.D.H.D.?" I suggested, and he chuckled.

"Yes, I guess you could say that, I want to apologize on her behalf , especially those of you who had to go through her makeov - " he said, smiling apologetically at me and Melanie.

"She was very nice but anyway, we want to know more about your best friend!" Jessica said, cutting him off. Of course they wanted to know more about the best friend. Who they didn't know was right here. The girls were still talking about it after Rose left.

"Was she the one you told us about on our group date to Vegas? The one you talked to on the phone." Lauren asked.

"She was very pretty." Amy suddenly said, and the girls shot confused glances at her.

"Oh no, Rose? She's my brother's long time girlfriend. And my best friend is way more beautiful then Rose." He said and directed a smile in my direction. I rolled my eyes, as if I was more beautiful Rose.

"More beautiful then Rosalie Hale?" Nicolette asked incredulous, while the rest of the girls seemed to be pondering this new information.

"Is she blonde too?" Amy asked. I wondered why she was acting all weird.

The girls and Edward turned to look at her again, confused. "Uh No she's a brunette."

I thought I heard Amy cuss under her breath, but I might have heard wrongly. What did she have against brunettes?

"Do you prefer brunettes Edward?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Nope." Edward said. Liar.

"So does that mean you prefer blondes?" it was now Lauren's turn to ask, and she was so sure he would say yes, that she smirked at me before wrapping her hands all around Edward's arm even tighter.

"No sorry, I don't really have a preference." Edward lied again.

"Oh.." Lauren said, sulking a little.

The girls continued asking Edward questions about himself. And I was answering everyone of them in my mind. And as if he knew what I was doing, he smiled at me and took his time to answer most of them. I had scored a perfect eleven upon eleven by the time Edward excused himself and got out of the tub.

He went to shower in the outdoor shower by the poolside, but not before giving me a quick wink. That tease. He started the water, and the girls just stared at him, as the water cascaded down his body. I rolled my eyes, but I guess I do have to admit it was pretty hot.

Suddenly Stacey got out of the hot tub and went up to him. And I could already feel my blood starting to boil. What did she think she was doing. I wasn't the only one who was curious, and now all of the girls in the hot tub were watching Stacey like a hawk as she approached Edward from behind.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around Edward, and he almost jumped in surprise. We couldn't hear what they were saying because they were quite far away, but Edward told her something, and she pouted and let go of him, he said something else but now Stacey was blinking her eyelashes non-stop, and laid her hands on his chest. I had to hold on to the edges of the hot tub just to restrain myself from not going over there. Edward took her hands and gently placed them back at her sides, and told her something, and she walked back to the hot tub in a huff. Edward had just clearly rejected her.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"He rejected my offer to shower with him, but I'm sure he's just playing hard to get." She said, visibly in a better mood, at the thought that Edward was playing hard to get.

I rolled my eyes, and I'm sure some of the other girls did so too. I noticed Lauren was almost getting out of the hot tub herself. Probably to give it a try as well. I was so _not_ going to allow her to do that.

Over my dead body.

I quickly got out of the hot tub before her, and she noticed this, and quickly sat down.

I strutted over to Edward, who's back was facing me yet again, happy I had prevented Lauren from getting her hands on him.

I did exactly what Stacey did, wrapping my arms around his waist, and hold him close to me. He turned around quickly again, and I could see the annoyance in his face. He thought I was Stacey. His face softened, when he saw it was me.

"Hello." He said in his velvet voice of his, crooked smile on his lips.

"I thought I'd join you." I said, he now put his hands on my waist pulling me in closer.

"Sure." He said, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren and Stacey infuriated, smoke should have been coming out of their ears by now. The other girls weren't that happy either. And although Melanie didn't look mad, she was slightly jealous. I smiled, satisfied.

I decided to follow Stacey's act a little more, and started running my hands down his chest.

"Natalie, what on _earth_ are you doing." He breathed.

"Making the girls jealous." I said, giggling a little.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me Bella?" He asked, eyes closed. And I smiled a little, realising I affected him somewhat as well. He had used my real name instead too.

"Nope." I said with a grin.

"Who would have known my sweet innocent Bella could be such a mischievous minx." he teased.

"I'm not a minx!" I said, a little offended.

"I know, sorry.." he apologized.

"You look so beautiful, you know that Bella." he said after awhile, and before I could open my mouth to retort, his lips were moving against mine roughly.

I was caught by surprise for a second, but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I had opened my mouth, hoping he would deepen the kiss, and he slid his tongue into my mouth. We both broke away for air for awhile, but continued seconds later, my hands now in his hair straining to bring him closer, and he had now turned us around, and pressed me up against the wall. His hands traveled slowly down my back, they were now situated at the small of my back. If I wasn't careful, I might accidentally wrap my legs around his waist. Heck, I wanted to. But this was already so wrong.

Making out with Edward. Enjoying making out with Edward. Wanting to do much more then make out with Edward.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. On three counts.

I sighed when we eventually pulled away. I didn't really want to. "Thank you." he whispered against my lips.

"You're welcome." I whispered into his ear.

He grinned. "I like your swim suit."

"Blame your sister and Rose for it. They replaced all my clothes with hooker clothes." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Really?" He asked amused.

"Yes. And you should watch out. I'm still after revenge." I told him crossing my arms.

He whispered into my ear before pulling away.

"I can't wait."

* * *

The next day.

All of us were yet again at the pool, lounging around. There really wasn't much else to do. All of us were just sitting around actually waiting for Alice and Rose to visit. I was sitting in a beach chair, in a new shirt Alice had placed in my closet and a pair of cotton shorts. And since I Alice and Rose had bought them, I knew they would approve. Nicolette was kind enough to offer me some sun block. I would need it, since I had been sitting in the sun for about two hours.

I was extremely delighted to hear, that neither Angela nor Elaine had heard about what I had pulled off in the shower with Edward. I knew Angela would have started questioning me, and I didn't want Elaine to start hating me. So hopefully they wouldn't be finding out. Currently, I was pretty sure at least five girls disliked me. And that number was only going to be growing.

It was around one when Alice and Rose finally arrived. This time Jasper came along, but Emmett was no where in sight. Maybe he was planning more pranks. This time Alice and Rose didn't come with make up or clothes.

Instead, they came with boxes and boxes of pizza. Lunch?

"Hey everyone, we thought we'd bring lunch." Rose said, placing the boxes of pizza she had on the huge table we had by the pool. It was made of wood, and had eighteen seats; just enough for everyone.

"And everyone, I'm sure you've seen him on the first day, but this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale." Alice said, introducing Jasper.

"Hi.." Jasper said, with a wave. He smiled when he saw me though. He was obviously a little uncomfortable over the fact that he was the only guy. Or maybe it was because Stacey and Amber were checking him out.

Everyone settled down for lunch. I grabbed a slice of Edward's and my personal favourate, pepperoni. Rose and Alice talked to all the girls, getting them to introduce themselves. I have to say it was a little ironic when they asked me questions. All three of them already knew the answers. I also happened to notice Alice had Jasper write stuff down on her clipboard.

After lunch, everyone went back to what they were doing earlier, pretending Alice, Rose and Jasper were not there.

"Just pretend we aren't here." Alice had said earlier during lunch.

It was easy to pretend Jasper wasn't there. He had retreated back into the house. Alice and Rose on the other hand were going around talking with the girls, right now Alice was talking to Tanya, clipboard in hand, and Rose was talking to Amy. And I swear I saw Amy eyeing her appreciatively. What was up with that?

Twenty minutes later, Alice had moved on to Christie, but Rose was _still_ talking to Amy. And then I remembered something Edward told me about how he thought he saw Amy checking out a girl when they were at Disneyland. Was Amy a lesbian? No.. it couldn't be.

Alice came over to talk to me minutes later, and Rose, was still with Amy.

"Whats up with Rose and Amy?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed it yet?" Alice asked.

"No.." I answered uncertainly, taking a gulp of water from my water bottle. Noticed what?

"Amy's a lesbian."

I almost choked on my water "Wh-What?"

"She's a lesbian." Alice said simply.

"Rose and I noticed yesterday when we talked to her." Alice said, turning her head to look at the two of them interacting.

Well that explains last night, and why Edward thought she saw her checking out a blonde. She liked blondes.

I was secretly kinda hoping she would start flirting with Lauren.

"Rose knows that and she's still talking to her?" I asked.

"Mmhm.. some sort of revenge against Emmett. After he pulled that fake proposal off with Lauren." Alice explained, now taking out her camera phone and indiscreetly taking photos of the two of them, and sending it to Emmett, with the caption "Emmett you should have came, Rose is getting hit on by a girl!"

"No wonder Emmett didn't come today." I murmured.

"Uh huh, Rose didn't want him to come, but now she kind of regrets it because he won't be here to see this happening, so she's having me take pictures and sending them to him, and she's getting Jasper to tell him. So now he has to suffer at home and wait for us to come home before he can find out what happened. It will drive him nuts." Alice explained.

I agreed, it would drive Emmett nuts.

( AN did anyone want to see what happened between Rose and Amy? cause Ive never wrote about a girl hitting on another one before, so I'm not planning to write it unless you guys want it, if you do, [ although I'm hoping you don't ] you can tell me, and if many people want it, I will edit this chapter and add it. I wanted to update asap, so I didn't have time to think it though. I'd like to thank nation108 again. )

"Does Edward know?" I asked.

"Yeap, Rose and I told him after he came back from god knows where late last night. He's going to have to eliminate her though, although I prefer her to some of the idiots here." Alice said.

I smiled a little at that. I knew where he was late last night.

"So how has the undercover thing going on?" Alice asked, turning back to look at me.

Oh bugger, I had almost forgotten all about my job, which I did not happen to be doing well, sure I told Edward what I thought about the girls during our late night chats, I was doing that part well, I even thought the fact that I had dragged him away into the bathroom that day to be okay, hey I was protecting him. It was just the kissing that was the problem. It must have some effect on the girls. I wasn't supposed to be kissing him. It was not in the job description. If I did have the list of things I was supposed to do, this would be it.

List of things Isabella Swan aka Natalie Summers is supposed to do as an undercover contestant

1. Observe the girl's behavior when Edward wasn't around, and report back to him later.

2. Discourage and / or save him from girls who are obviously not good enough for him. Examples inclue : Lauren, Jessica, Stacey.

3. Under no circumstances make out with him unless it's to be used for Point number two.

Yeap, that would be it.

Alice and Rose would put up a fuss if they found out I was kissing Edward pretty frequently.

No, actually they'd be delighted.

"It's okay.. What do you think about the girls?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I like Melanie and Rebecca. I thought Tanya was nice, if not a little fake, Christie was okay. And only judging from the answers I received to the questions I asked during lunch, I don't like Stacey and Amber among others." Alice told me.

I agreed with her. And decided I would tell her about Angela knowing I was an undercover contestant. She, like Edward, thought it was great I now had someone to help me out. "Especially when Rose and I aren't here." she added happily, and I had to roll my eyes. half the time they caused as much trouble as they helped. A fine example would have to be yesterday night.

"Was that what you got Jasper to write down just now? The answers." I wondered.

"Yeap. I was also taking down who took the slices of pepperoni pizza. " Alice informed me.

"How's that going to help?"

"It's not really supposed to help, I just wanted to see who liked pepperoni pizza like Edward." Alice said.

Trust Alice to even care about such insignificant details.

"Well, I've got to go and talk to.." she paused looking at the clipboard she had. "Tiffany."

"Okay. Bye." I said, going back to my book.

It was about half and hour later when Rose came over to talk to me.

"Hey. How is the revenge coming a long?" I said. A weird expression on her face.

"It totally backfired on me!" Rose complained as she sat down.

"What happened?" I asked, she had piqued my curiosity.

"I was just suppose to talk to her for awhile, and then let Alice get pictures, but in the end she thought I was interested!" She said.

I laughed, and she shot me a glare.

"Oh C'mon, it's pretty funny." I rationalized with her.

"She gave me her number and told me to call her." she said, completely one hundred percent serious.

I had to laugh some more at this confession. It wasn't everyday one of your best friends received a number from _another_ girl.

"I wonder why she came on the show.." I said thoughtfully after awhile, and I could see Rose thinking about that as well.

"Maybe she's one of those people who are _unsure_ you know." Rose said.

"Maybe.. You don't think she joined just so she could live with fifteen girls do you?" I asked.

"Of course not! That's disgusting." Rose said.

"Hey Bella, did you put on sunblock? You're skin's pink. I think you're getting sunburn." Rose suddenly asked, noticing.

"I did.." I said, looking at my now pink skin, I didn't notice, but Rose was right, I did have sunburn, and it hurt a little.

I recalled Nicolette offering me her sun block, and then I remembered something I had noticed while putting on the 'sunblock.' It didn't look or smell like sun block at all. I had completely forgotten about it. I brought my arm to my nose, and took a sniff. It smelled like.. tanning lotion.

Rose took a sniff as well. "It smells like.. tanning oil." She noted.

I silently cussed Nicolette under my breath, but Rose heard me.

"That bitch." Rose said out loud.

"C'mon Rose." I said, leading her into the living room, I checked the waste paper basket there, but it was empty. We checked the kitchen next. And in the dustbin, there happened to be black bottle of Tanning lotion.

How ironic it's brand name was 'revenge.'

( Picture of bottle on my profile LOL yea I saw it and was like cool..)

We opened the contents of the bottle, and it just so happened to be filled with sunblock.

Rosalie cussed at Nicolette again. She told me she was going to give Nicolette a piece of her mind.

"Don't be rash Rose." I said.

She sighed. "Fine, but I'm gonna tell Alice. Did she offer the sun block to anyone else?" she asked.

"I think so.. I'll go ask." I said. I would have to ask Angela and Elaine.

"Okay, I'll tell Alice." She said.

I found Angela and Elaine back at the poolside. Both of their skin was slightly pink as well.

"Guys, did Nicolette offer you sunblock?" I asked.

"Yes, just now. It was pretty nice of her. I always thought she didn't like me." Angela said.

Elaine nodded and asked. "What's it about Natalie?"

"It wasn't really sunblock." I said, holding up the black bottle.

Elaine cussed. "I knew I shouldn't have said yes, she always seemed so devious."

Angela agreed. The both of them told me they would tell the other girls, and I handed over the bottle of tanning oil so I could find Rose and Alice.

Alice was in the living room with Jasper. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, on the phone. I didn't see Rose.

"Who's she calling?" I asked Jasper.

"Edward. He's going to be furious when he finds out about this." Jasper said.

"What? You're calling Edward?" It wasn't that important. I didn't want to seem to be telling on Nicolette either. Although that is kinda part of my job.

Alice nodded. "C'mon Bella, She did this on purpose, probably to give herself a better chance. I think telling Edward would be the right thing to do." Jasper said.

I sighed but gave in. Alice had started talking quickly on the phone when Rose came in.

"I confronted her and she denied it!" Rose said, furious.

"What? you confronted her?" I asked. I didn't want the matter to be blown up that big.

"Calm down Rose." Jasper said.

"Yea. Edward will be over soon." Alice said, getting off the phone.

Sigh. Well at least I get to see him.

* * *

In less then twenty minutes, the door bell rang. And Jasper went to open it. Alice had gathered all the girls in the living room, while Rose had called the network, informing them about what had happened. The network said that they would send Mike over as soon as possible, and allowed Edward to eliminate Nicolette right now if he wanted.

Edward walked into the living room with Jasper. He didn't look too happy either. "Hello ladies, I heard about the little incident that happened earlier. And I just want to say I'm extremely disappointed in the culprit. You don't sabotage your competition if you want to win, and the network has allowed me to eliminate you right now. " Edward said sternly. Even when he was angry, his voice sounded so sexy. Life was so ufair sometimes

Just then, Mike Newton, suddenly entered the living room. "Sorry." he apologized for interrupting.

"I'm not sorry about this at all. Nicolette, you're eliminated." Edward continued flatly.

"What? It wasn't even me." Nicolette said in outrage.

Edward sighed. "Nicolette, truth be told, I never really liked you. You would have been eliminated in the rose ceremony later anyway." He said, in the same stern voice, and I suddenly had the feeling some of the girls were getting turned on just by his voice.

Nicolette stood up and walked away in a huff.

"I really hope I won't have to be dealing with anymore of this again ladies." Edward said exasperated, running a hand through his copper bronze hair.

Some of the girls nodded helplessly, probably enchanted by his voice.

"Well this means that only two girls will be eliminated in the rose ceremony later. There's still some time before that, so maybe you should spend this time to make last minute impressions." Mike advised, before leaving to talk with the camera crew who had just caught everything.

"Natalie, can I see you for a minute?" Edward asked.

I glanced around nervously. Uh oh, was I in trouble? Angela and Elaine looked at me curiously, and I caught Jasper, Alice and Rose smiling encouragingly as I stood up.

"Uh sure." I said, following him.

"Thank you." he said as he led me outside, the sun was setting now. we both sat next to each other on the left side of a beach chair.

"Are you alright Edward?" I asked. He was still frustrated.

"Yes, sorry just give me a minute." he replied. I nodded.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked, taking my hand to look at how serious the sunburn was.

"It isn't that serious." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"A little." I admitted.

He cursed under his breath.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Bella, I think you should know, when Alice called to tell me, of course I was angry, but when she mentioned you, I was outraged. I had to plead with the network to let me eliminate Nicolette immediately. I couldn't wait till the rose ceremony." Edward confessed, looking at the floor.

I wasn't that surprised over his confession. He was always protective of me.

"Thank you Edward." I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned to his right and looked at me, smiling now. "You're welcome Bella."

* * *

I was in the lounge with Angela and Elaine, we were talking about what had happened to her. Edward was spending some one on one time with someone, I wasn't sure who.

( AN : I know lounge sounds weird but I didn't know what to name it since it's another room filled with sofas, just that it's not the living room. I've seen the bachelor pad on the show, it just seems to have tons of these rooms )

"She had it coming." Elaine said, and both Angela and I agreed.

"She shouldn't have done that to give herself an advantage." Angela said, but just then Mike the host had entered.

Angela and Elaine smiled an apologetic smile and left.

Did everyone know he fancied me? Was it that obvious? The fact that he would smile at me warmly ever so often, or the fact that he seemed to keep eyeing me appreciatively did not go missed my any of the girls.

"Hey Bella." He said, smiling and sitting down next to me on the loveseat. A little too close for my liking I might add.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Or should I call you Natalie?" He asked.

"Either is fine." I said flatly.

"You know.. if you get eliminated tonight, you can cry on my shoulder." He offered, which was pretty stupid because he should have remembered I was staying till the fourth week.

"Mike, I'm not getting eliminated till the fourth week remember." I reminded.

"Oh yea." he said, and judging by the expression on his face, I think he really had forgotten, but the grin came back seconds later, as if he realized this was better for him.

"Well once you do get eliminated, give me a call?" He said, giving me his name card.

"I'd love to take you out, and check out that Italian restaurant next to the network building, and maybe check out my apartment after that..." he trailed of suggestively.

I didn't know what to say. Or what to think for that matter except maybe.

Ew. Ew. Eww. Someone save me from this pervert.

Now.

Please?

My prayers were answered, and as if like magic, an angel entered the room.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I was hoping, I could see Natalie for some one on one?" Edward asked.

"Yea sure.." Mike said, clearly pissed off.

"Thank you." the angel replied. I stood up and smiled gratefully at Edward, ready to give him a hug and thank him.

But he beat me to it.

Before Mike had even left the room, Edward had embraced me in a tight hug, and given me a passionate kiss on the lips "Missed you." He said loudly enough for Mike to hear. And from the corner or my eye, I saw Mike fuming.

I decided to play along. "I missed you too." I said, before planting a kiss on his lips.

We didn't pull away so quickly this time.

* * *

How was it? I think this was a pretty long chapter so good. I Hope I had enough Edward x Bella. I know I said I'd add the second rose ceremony, but honestly this chapter was long enough. I'm glad I managed to update within 24 hours though. Thanks to nation108 for Amy. (: Mayb you'll read below for a glimpse into her life?

_I also know I said jealous Edward, well he was jealous when he saw mike with Bella. You'll get his POV of it in the next chapter though. Sorry. _

Reviews etc are appreciated.

**Will not be updating as often due to school starting so thus I hope this long chapter covers up for it. Probably update once by next week. Maybe two times. This is here if you didn't read it upstairs cause I don't wanna have a AN chapter. **

_**Also, I have a question hope someone can answer me, I can't seem to look at my story traffic, it says error. And I'm wondering if anyone has that as well.**_

--

This is Amy's side story based on the true story of what happened when my friend Natty told her mother she might be a lesbian when she was ten. ( of course she was kidding )

Side Story : Amy.

Now if any of you were wondering about poor Amy, this is a very very short glimpse into her life.

Ten year old Amy Ryans had just came back from school. She had rushed home as soon as possible. She had something to ask her mother.

She arrived home, took of her shoes, and ran as fast as she could into the kitchen where her mother was cooking macaroni soup for lunch.

Hey, like I said, it was an important question.

"Hi dear, how was your day at school?" Her mother Amanda Ryans asked.

"It was okay, but Mum I have a very important question for you!" Amy said.

"Okay, why not you sit down and tell me about it." Ms Ryans said, using a ladle to scoop a bowl of macaroni soup for her daughter.

"Promise you won't freak out mum?" Amy asked.

"I promise dear. Now tell me what it is." her mother replied.

"What would you do if I was a lesbian." Amy decide it would be best not to beat around the bush and come straight out.

Her mother thought about it for a second. And Amy was a little worried she'd go back on her word about the freaking out.

"Well I can't stop you." She eventually replied, smiling too.

She was smiling?! What?! That was her response?! Her daughter just told her she might be a lesbian!

Amy sat on her chair, still in shock over her mother's simple reply.

Ms Ryans gently pushed her daughter's bowl or macaroni soup nearer to her and said.

"Eat your soup dear."

The End.

Moral of the story : next time you ten year old daughter asks you what you would do if she was a lesbian, you're not supposed to say "Well I can't stop you."

--

Hope you liked that short mini story. Okay anyway I hope this long chapter covers up for my slow updating in future ( once a week probably )

And. I think this chapter was better then the last (: So yay for me. What do you think? Maybe not as funny. But it was pretty good.


	13. Chapter 13 : Deal

AN: **I want to apologise to everyone who got alerts.** I wanted to update as soon as possible, and then I realised the chapter was too rushed, and pulled it off to work on it again. I'm sorry. 

**I want to thank Smiles93 for being my 200th reviewer**(: She's awesome. I never knew I'd get 200 reviews, and I was pretty happy I managed to get it by Jan 1st ( great new yr present (: ) as that's less than a month since I started so thats good.. **Also to everyone who gave me ideas, Thanks. You guys rock. And lastly to all of you, who are reading my story. Thank you.**

Okay, I know some people want Edward's POV, I agree it will make my story better. But there's just one problem with that. I really suck at writing his POV I will try writing his POVs for chapters and stuff, but if it doesn't turn out good. I will not be posting it. ( If anyone wants to see the Edward's POV I tried to do, feel free to Pm me, and I'll send it ) Also, I just re read my whole story, realising it wasn't that good at all. so Sorry for the slow update. Just wasn't feeling very well..

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. and again, Thanks to everyone for their ideas. **Also I am NOT prejudiced against gays / lesbians this is just to add humor to my story. **

And again sorry for what I did yesterday. I really thought it was a sucky chapter and pulled it off the net.

This is the remake (:

* * *

Bella.

I couldn't believe it! Argh. Stupid Edward.. He could be so mean sometimes. Really. Making me moan like that in front of Mike who had stopped when he noticed us kissing rather passionately.

And when I told him, he blamed me!

It was not my fault I moaned. It was _all his_ fault I moaned. Curse those lips of his.

And his tounge.. Oh, and the way his body felt against mine.

Stop it Bella! You're supposed to be mad at him. Not thinking about his lips felt as they pressed against yours. Which by the way, felt heavenly.

I walked hurriedly into the room where the rose ceremony was held, I was already late since I had to fix my hair after Edward made a mess of it earlier. I caught Edward smirking at me as I entered, and I scowled. He hadn't bothered to fix his hair at all.

"Sorry." I muttered, quickly joining the ladies.

"Okay, now that Natalie has joined us again. We can begin." Mike said. At least he didn't smile creepily at me like he usually did. I guess Edward's 'intervention' had helped. In a way.

Edward smiled apologetically at me, but I ignored him. He then started with the usual speech about how hard it was for him to choose who to send home.

".. I just want all of you to know how hard this decision was for me." Edward said, ending his speech.

The girls nodded, and he proceeded to pick up the first rose.

"Natalie." He called out with a smile.

I almost wanted to roll my eyes, Edward really had to stop giving me the first roses, if there wasn't any cameras on my face to film my reaction I probably might have. Instead I smiled, and went to collect my rose.

"Will you accept this rose?" He asked with a smile.

I was actually silently contemplating whether I should say 'no.' I wondered what he would have done if I did so. But Instead I said yes and quickly snatched the rose from him and walked to stand behind him, not letting him say thank you or anything.

As you can tell I am still a little peeved about earlier.

He smiled at me amused, before calling Melanie up next. She accepted his rose, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and I suddenly felt like something in me had been set ablaze.

Oh no not that again. I groaned internally, wondering what my problem was. There was nothing wrong with Melanie at all, in fact, she was probably one of the best girls for him out of all of the contestants. So what was my problem? She wasn't Lauren, or even Stacey, but then why was I just a little ticked off after seeing Edward kiss her.

Angela would have said I was jealous, but I couldn't be, of course not. I mean it was only a kiss on the cheek, and he's kissed me at least a hundred times more then her. I was definitely not jealous.

Melanie was now standing next to me, while Edward called out the next girl, I didn't quite catch who, because I was looking at Melanie intently, trying to find something I didn't like about her, something that would explain why I felt the way I had. Anything would do.

Edward had already called on the fourth girl, and I still hadn't found anything wrong with Melanie. Was there even anything wrong with the girl? Three minutes had passed, and the best I could come up with was "Her hair isn't that nice.." And that isn't even a good excuse.

I diverted my attention back to Edward, and he was now with Tiffany, offering her a rose. She gladly accepted, and then, he did it again. He kissed her on the cheek too. It was only after another six roses did I realise he kissed all the girls politely on the cheek, and I felt the fire in me subside.

He was just being polite. of course he was. It wasn't because he liked Melanie _more_. Not that I cared if he did..

Okay, so I did care a little. Just a teeny weeny bit. But I'm justified to do so! I am his best friend.

Sara had just accepted the eleventh rose from him, thus leaving one final rose on the little table Edward stood next to, and a shocked Lauren and Stacey and a not-so-shocked Amy, the only three left standing on the opposite side of the room.

I was hoping he would give the last rose to Amy, but I doubted it after we all found out about her 'choice of lifestyle', it's not like he was prejudiced, he probably didn't want to eliminate her, it was more like he had to. The network was worried they'd get sued or something and for the 'welfare' of the rest of the contestants. Or maybe it was because Amy had invited _both_ Rose _and_ Jasper to a strip club earlier, and somehow Mr Hale found out.

So I guess this meant, I wouldn't be getting my wish of both Lauren and Stacey leaving the show tonight. I guess I could settle for one, for now. It was only a matter of time anyway.

Edward took a deep breath in, like he was getting prepared for what he was going to say, or more like he was shocked about what he was going to say. "Lauren." He called.

She squealed and went to collect her rose from Edward. Stacey on the other hand stood there mouth wide.

"Will you accept this rose Lauren." Edward asked flatly

"Of course! Just don't keep me waiting for so long next time." She tried to say disapprovingly in a cute voice. It wasn't very cute at all. She stood there as if she was waiting for something, and Edward let out a sigh and resigned himself to giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled happily and went to stand with the rest of the girls.

Okay, anyway back to Stacey and Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, I didn't want to eliminate you, but after learning about your choice of lifestyle, I decided it was best that you leave so none of the girls would get uncomfortable.." Edward explained apologetically.

"What!? I'm not a lesbian!" She tried to deny.

"Amy, you invited both my best friends Jasper and Rose to a strip club earlier, if that isn't any indication of something wrong, I'm not sure what is." Edward said.

"Maybe.. Maybe it's because I like to er.. visit strip clubs?" Amy brazenly tried to deny it again.

"I'm sorry Amy." Edward said apologetically.

Amy let out a huff, and walked out the door, but not before screaming "You think that liking both males and females would make it easier to find someone !" She was right you know, she had one hundred percent of the population, you'd think it would be twice as easy.

It was around this time I noticed Stacey had finally closed her mouth, and suddenly a smile appeared on her face, surprising me, I thought she'd have a fit after learning that this meant she was eliminated.

"Eddie! I know you like to play hard to get, but this is just ridiculous." She said, batting her eyelashes.

I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter in. How like her, to still be under the misconception Edward was playing hard to get, even when he had just handed the last rose to Lauren.

Edward groaned, and I had to snicker. "Stacey, for the last time, I am not trying to play hard to get."

"You don't have to lie Eddie. I admit I find it kinda cute but it gets irritating after awhile. I know you want me." Stacey said trying to be seductive, now approaching Edward, who's eyes were now widened in what looked like fear, as he stepped back.

Some girls snickered and I choked on my saliva the second she finished her sentence, and started coughing. Angela patted me gently on the back and I managed to swallow my saliva. I looked up to find Edward looking at me concerned, and Stacey glaring at me, probably for 'killing the mood.' Not like there was even one to begin with.

How embarrassing. "Sorry.. Just a cough. Nothing serious." I quickly reassured everyone.

"Stacey, I've tried to be nice, but please leave." Edward said. Stacey was about thirty centimeters away from him now.

"Oh Eddie, I don't mind if you're _not nice_. I actually think it's sexy." She said as she continued her advance on him. Edward looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he quickly glared at Mike as if to say 'Aren't you suppose to tell her to go home?!'

But Mike did nothing, instead he pretended not to notice, either because he was afraid of Stacey or he liked seeing Edward suffer. I think it was the latter though.

I think most of the girls actually enjoyed Edward's suffering. It was quite cute and extremely funny, and I guess that's why no one said anything. I myself enjoyed it too. Well that was until she put her hands on him.

And before I could stop myself the words had already came out of my mouth. "Stacey he said he isn't interested so get your hands of him and get out!"

Everyone turned to look at me, and had my hand over my mouth again. Oh shit.

Edward was the first person I saw, and he looked amused, and also very grateful. Angela looked at me knowingly, which kinda bothered me a little, Stacey was glaring of course, and the rest of the girls just looked surprised at my sudden outburst. I felt the heat return to my cheeks. First I choke, now I do this. Great.

I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut sometimes.

Stacey now adverted her gaze back to Edward. "Fine, you can resist me now, but I'm certain you'll be back at my door within a week!" and with that she stomped off. This girl was really something. Definitely delusional. But I guess I do have to give her some points for being confident. And all that positive thinking. Wow. Just wow. The second she slammed the door, some of the girls had started laughing their heads off.

"Finally." I heard Elaine mutter. Everyone seemed to be glad Stacey was gone. Edward especially.

Edward turned back to face us all, and Mike left seeing as his job was done.

'Thanks.' Edward mouthed to me, and I nodded.

It was time to do the usual toast after each rose ceremony, and a crew member came out with thirteen champagne flutes on a tray, offering each to one of us.

"I would like to dedicate this toast to Stacey, Good Riddance!" Edward said raising his glass.

"Cheers." We all said, raising out glasses as well, before drinking the champagne.

Good Riddance indeed

* * *

"It was so funny that she thought you were still playing hard to get." I said, laughing. I was sitting on Edward's lap again, in the little storeroom by the kitchen.

"I guess so.." Edward replied. He had been rather quiet for the past two hours or so we had been sitting in here. I wondered what was wrong. Maybe Stacey had scar-ed him for life. Definitely a possibility.

"Are you alright Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing Bella." he replied. Like I'd believe that.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him skeptically.

He sighed, knowing I wouldn't let it go that easily. "I've been thinking about something since after the rose ceremony earlier, and I don't think I can get it out of my system it if I don't tell you."

Okay so that wasn't really what I was expecting, but he managed to piqued my curiosity.

I nodded, letting him know he should proceed.

"Bella, I have a confession to make."

"Okay." I asked confused. What could he want to tell me?

"Bella you know I'm always very protective of you." He started.

I nodded again, I knew that. I looked at Edward, he looked like he was going to confess for killing someone's cat or something.

"Like earlier, with the sun block incident, I was furious.." he continued, and I nodded again.

"But just now with Mike, Bella.. it was just so different. I completely flipped out. I could have literally beat him to a pulp the second I saw him hitting on you. Heck, I wanted to. " Edward confessed, not looking me in the eyes anymore.

I dint know what to say, so I just said "Oh" lamely. I was surprised because this was pretty much exactly how _I_ felt when I saw a girl hit on him. I wanted to rip their heads off. He took my short reply as a bad thing but I quickly corrected him telling I understood exactly how he felt.

"You do?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes uhm actually.. I feel exactly the same way when I see you with Stacey or Lauren.. I just want to go over there and drag you away." I admitted, biting my lip, blushing slightly. It was my turn to hope he wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Really?" He asked amused, and slightly relieved.

"Yes, really." I said.

He thought about this for awhile, and suddenly the smile returned to his face. "Bella I've a proposition for you."

"Okay.. What about?" I asked.

"You promise me you'll stay away from Mike, and I will stay away from Lauren." he offered.

"And Stacey." I added for good measure.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'll go back and look for her?"

Of course I knew he wouldn't I just wanted to annoy him. "I don't know.." I said, looking away.

He sighed. "Fine, and Stacey as well, but that means you can't talk to Mike. At all." He said smirked.

"That's not fair." I said, pouting.

"Fine what else do you want?" He asked.

I thought about this for a while. And since there was nothing I went for an unnamed favor which would be used at another time. He agreed and I raised my pinky "Pinky promise?" I asked.

He chuckled, and leaned in towards me. "I'd rather we seal the deal with a kiss if you don't mind." He said huskily, his eyes smoldering into mine, effectively stopping the blood flow to my brain. I couldn't do anything, not even put words together to make a sentence. I just sat there, frozen on the lap of my Greek god of a best friend staring at him in amazement. Damn him and his inhumanly good looks, you think I'd be used to by now.

"S-Sure." I said, after a few seconds of silence. He chuckled lightly at my slow reaction before leaning in to capture my lips with his. The kiss started gentle and innocent at first, but it didn't stay that way for very long. And I soon found myself of Edward's lap and landing on the floor with a light thump, hurting my backside in the process.

"Owh." I said still lying on the floor, and rubbing the small of my back with my hand. He chuckled and was about to say something when we heard someone outside talking.

"Elaine did you hear that? I thought I heard something coming from the store room." Angela said.

Oh shit. Edward and I froze, both glancing at the store room door we thought would suddenly flung open at anytime. What was Angela doing up so late!? I thought she slept early! I quickly put my hand to cover my mouth, afraid to make even the slightest sound. We were so gonna get caught. _Well I hope you're happy Bella. This should teach you to stop making out with your best friend_. I would have sighed if I could, my conscience was right. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but how could I stop? I was already hooked. Edward's kisses were so addictive they should be considered as an illegal substance. Like drugs!

I was suddenly thinking back to a girl I knew who was a recovering drug addict, maybe I could join her 'help group' or whatever it's called. You know the one where people who are trying to quit smoking or drugs go to. Except of course in my case it was to quit kissing Edward. I knew it would be hard, but I decided right then an there that I would step up to the challenge. We couldn't continue doing this. Even if it was probably the most amazing thing I've experienced in my life.

"You must be hearing things Angela." Elaine said, dismissing Angela's thoughts, and I heard them walk away. Edward and I stayed silent for another ten seconds, before he was suddenly on top of me. Yes you read it correctly, he was lying right on top of me. Our faces so close I could feel his breath tickle against my chin as he exhaled. He was careful not to put his body weight on me though.

"So where were we..?" Edward asked, grinning sheepishly.

Bugger, I know I just said I was going to try and become a 'recovering addict' minutes ago, but seriously how could I resist him? With his face inches from mine, and his lips looking ever so tempting. Oh just one more. I'll start over tomorrow. I decided to treat this like the huge feast before a fast. Getting as much out of it as I could just before I went on this 'no making out with my best friend fast'

I mean who knows when I'll ever get another opportunity like this. Yes exactly!

I smiled, I would get as much out of it as I could. "We'll have to be quiet this time.."

"You mean you'll have to be quiet." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, but I turned us over nevertheless, so I would be on top. My lips already heading on a crash course for his, and his hands weaved through my hair, bringing me closer to him. We probably spent the next ten minutes rolling around on the floor, ever so oftenly gasping for air, before returning our lips with each other's. By the time we were done, neither of us were wearing shirts.

Hey, I did say I was going to get as much out of it as possible.

And no, we weren't successful at being quiet at all. We were making so much noise I was actually expecting the store room door to open at any second and we'd be busted. I could imagine it already. Lauren standing by the door, in her ugly nightgown, yawning, and then she'd gasp when she saw us, her eyes widening in surprise. Edward would tell her to go away before she could start screaming, and we'd continue with our kissing.

I smiled at that thought.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward teased, as he put on his shirt.

"Nothing." I lied. If you thought I was going to tell him about me imagining Lauren catching us in the act, you're wrong.

He didn't believe me so I told him another lie, well it wasn't really a lie, it was quite true actually, but it wasn't the reason why I was smiling. Wait, was it?

"It was your excellent kissing." I teased, flattening the wrinkles on my clothes.

"I still don't believe you.." Edward mused, "But I like your answer.." he ended, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I laughed, and he offered me his hand. I took it, and he we walked out of the store room together.

"I've got to go, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose will be wondering where I went." He said, looking at his watch before, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

Hah, If only they knew. If only they knew.

I yawned, feeling a little sleepy. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure what the network has planned." He said.

"Okay.." I said, wrapping my arms around him in embrace. We stayed like this for awhile, not moving, not talking, not doing anything but take in each other's presence.

It seemed like minutes later when I finally let go, and he loosened his grip on me as well.

"Night Edward." I called, as I headed for the stairs.

"Night Bella." He called softly behind me.

* * *

I know it was pretty short. about three thousand seven hundred words. I thought it was okay though. Next chapter will have some humor (: I'm hoping you will read on. Thank you. And again, Sorry about the whole deleting the chapter thing. so.. Tell me what you think?


	14. Chapter 14 : QnA

An: So first, I would like to apologize for my uhm slow updating. I did say once a week though. school is just really busy. And lately I've had a few problems ( which aren't easy to solve ) So yea. anyway I will be getting Edward n Bella to stop going at it for awhile, and uh, what do you guys think about 'friends with benefits' Tell me thanks. And do u guys prefer :

a) they get together soon, and have to hide it from the girls. This makes all the jealousy and stuff interesting, but the end boring ( I like this idea actually, but I like b too. )

b) they get tgt at the end only. ( my original idea, which I planned my whole ff story line on ) I personally think I will write this better, cause I've got it all planned out.

I was thinking maybe I do B first, and then do A for an alternate one. ( so I will have time to plan for A )

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Sorry. _hopefully. _you will like this chapter?**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Bella

I was standing outside the bachelor pad. Leaning against the bark of the tree that was outside my window. I wasn't sure of the time, but the moon was out tonight. What was I doing here? Wasn't I in ..

My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly like as if I by magic, Edward appeared in front of me, gorgeous as ever; the moonlight shone on his perfect facial features.

"Edward?" I called.

"Mmhm?" He replied, as he stepped closer.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to get the words out of my mouth, my breathing hitched. He was already standing so close, our bodies less then fifteen centimeters away. I was almost pushed against the tree bark. His left hand had held on to a tree branch that was to my right, his right, was now gently brushing strands of my hair out of my face.

Actually, What am _I _doing here.

"Silly Bella, you asked me to meet you here remember?" He said, chuckling, his face leaning in even closer. I told myself to push him away. I really did. But I didn't, more like couldn't, do anything, and just stood still instead, as he continued his advance.

"I - I did?" I stammered, and even though it was so dark, I was sure the blush that was now stained on my cheeks were still visible.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, and I caught the slight smirk he had on his lips. Something that told me I probably wasn't going to like what happened next.

I was wrong, and right about that statement. I didn't like the fact that he was slowly trailing kisses from my neck to my collar bone, I was supposed to be a recovering addict! On the other hand. I did like the fact that he _was_ slowly trailing kisses from my neck to my collar bone. A lot.

"Edward..?" I whimpered softly, it was pretty pathetic, he had started sucking gently on my neck. Damnit, I will never be able to get over my addiction like this.

He stopped momentarily, looking up at me, a hint of confusion in his eyes. "Am I doing something wrong?" Stupid question.

'No' I had actually wanted to scream. Of course he wasn't doing anything _wrong_. The feeling of his lips moving against my neck, gently sucking was just amazing. Well actually he was doing something wrong, now that I think about it, since he is my best friend, but the term 'friends with benefits' exists for a reason right?

One of them probably being : So Bella Swan can make out with her best friend when they don't have any romantic ties or feelings for each other.

Friends with benefits. Hmm. Hey, if Edward was your best friend, you'd consider it too. You know you would. My mind suddenly started envisioning all the things he _could_ do to me, as his mouth attacked mine; I was pressed hard against the tree bark, his hands now stroking up and down my sides, and I wasn't successful at suppressing the moan I let out seconds later.

It was only after the sound had escaped from my mouth did I realise what was happening at the time. Edward and I, kissing against a tree. Not to mention I was supposed to be a recovering addict and had forbid myself from kissing him anymore. What was I doing kissing him!? It was so wrong, but I didn't care. I had subconsciously already decided earlier this would be the last time before I committed myself to my " Edward Cullen kissing recovery program." I know I said that the last time, but there was no way I could stop now. I didn't want to.

His tongue danced with mine frenziedly, like it was our last dance. It probably was. Well unless I change my mind about the whole recovery program thing the next time he attacks me. I probably would. Suddenly he started to suck on my upper lip, quickly earning a moan from me in approval.

It was so wrong, but yet it felt so right.

He's tongue was getting ready to assault me again when suddenly I heard something.

It was Alice's voice.

* * *

"It's time to wake up!!" Alice said, loud hailer in hand.

I almost jumped up, awakening in surprise. Still a little light - headed from just waking up, I glanced around my room slowly, Alice was standing in front of my bed, while Elaine had just woken up and was sitting on her bed as well.

It was a dream. It was only a dream.

I wasn't sure if I should be relieved, or upset. Relieved because this meant I wasn't really kissing Edward and on the right path to recovery, there was no way I would allow a re-enactment of my dream in real life after that though. And upset because this also meant I wasn't really kissing Edward. And also, a little worried about what Alice might have heard. I was having fantasies of Edward in front of his sister. How embarrassing.

"It's.. seven twenty." Elaine complained, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Well you have to wake up early today, because a team of experts are coming to give you compatibility tests to see which of you are going to get the solo dates." Alice explained with a smile, clapping her hands excitedly at the prospects.

Experts? Compatibility tests? Solo dates? I groaned at the thought of last one. The solo one on one dates. I knew it was coming, I just wished it wasn't so soon. As ridiculous as it sounds, I didn't like the idea of a girl going out with Edward on a proper date. The idea that Edward might be kissing the girl at the end of the date wasn't any better. Worse was that I knew I couldn't win one of those, even if I was the most compatible. I wasn't really a contestant so that wouldn't be fair.

"I'll see you two later downstairs at eight." the pixie said, skipping out of the room before we could say anything.

I lazily got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom, Elaine had went back to sleeping. I showered, and slipped into a simple yellow tube dress. One of the more classy pieces in my new wardrobe. It showed skin, but at least it wasn't as bad as half of the other dresses Alice and Rose had managed to stuff into my closet. And since they picked it, I knew they would approve. So that's a good thing too.

After I came out, I tried to wake Elaine up, tugging at her bed covers. "Elaine, you have to wake up, Alice said eight and it's.. seven thirty five." I tried again, pulling at the covers harder, but her grip on them just tightened.

I inhaled. "Elaine!!" I called loudly.

Elaine sighed in defeat, and finally let go of her bed covers, sitting up. "Alright I'm up." she said as she got up. Pfft, and she says I'm hard to wake up.

I brushed my hair as Elaine was in the bathroom, she came out at around eight, and we headed downstairs. The other girls were just heading down the stairs as well, most looking a bit drained, due to the lack of sleep. All of them except Angela of course, she looked chipper and alert. She was always an early riser.

All of us trudged down the stairs and into the living room, where Alice was standing with my three other best friends, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Rose was whispering something sweetly into Emmett's ear and they hadn't noticed our entrance, so I guess that meant Rose had forgiven him already. Alice and Jasper smiled at us warmly as we entered the living room.

"Morning everyone!" Alice greeted with the enthusiasm people wouldn't normally have at eight in the morning.

Everyone said their 'good mornings' and Alice continued.

"Okay, most of you know who we are already, but I have to do this for the camera so.." Alice started.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister, that's Emmett, Edward's brother, that's Rose his girlfriend, and one of our best friends too. And this is Jasper, another one of our best friends, and also _my_ boyfriend." She said so quickly I don't think anyone could catch the whole thing. I also noticed that she emphasized the 'my' and gave Sara a death glare when she caught her checking out Jasper.

"Edward's also like a brother to me, we're all like family." Rose said next, emphasizing family.

I smiled at that, we were like a family. One big happy family.

"And which ever one of you wins the competition, you'll be part of this family as well." Jasper said.

"You'll be like the seven to our six, the chopped nuts on my banana split, the capsicums on my pizza, the turkey ham on my .." Emmett started listing.

"Emmett I think they get it." Jasper said, cutting him off.

"Anyway.. Today we have experts here to conduct compatibility tests on each of you." Rose said.

"Experts?" Amber asked uncertainly.

"Yeap, Experts who've examined your applications and will each ask you some questions to see which one of you is the most compatible for Edward." Alice explained, clapping her hands again.

"Who are they?" I asked, a little nervous, I was never really good at the 'interview' sort of thing. They'd know I was an undercover contestant right?

"Us! Of course." Alice said, almost jumping around in enthusiasm now, as Jasper tried to calm her down. I was relieved cause this meant they probably wouldn't be asking me anything.

"Well we each devised our own questions last night, and we'll each go into separate rooms to conduct the tests, Emmett will be in the kitchen, Jasper will conduct his test in the sitting area near the stairs, and Alice and I will conduct ours together in the lounge.. You can wait here and we'll call each of you when it's your turn.. Okay?" Rose said.

All the girls nodded their heads, and proceeded to sit down in the living room, some wanting to catch up on their sleep.

"Natalie you go with Emmett into the kitchen, Jessica you follow Jasper, and Tanya and Lauren follow Rose and I." Alice read off her clipboard.

I followed Emmett into the kitchen as instructed, and once we were out of sight, he pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me off my feet.

"Bella! Long time no see!" Emmett said, smiling widely.

"Emmett put me down! And I saw you two days ago. Remember?" I said, trying my best to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Nuh uh, that was my long lost twin brother. Oh and he says Hi too by the way." He said, putting me down.

"Okay.. Anyway, are you really going to ask me questions?" I asked, sitting down on one side of the island counter.

"Of course!" Emmett said taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket, and sitting on the other side of the island counter, and just then a cameraman entered the room.

I groaned, I was actually hoping maybe I could persuade Emmett out of this test thing, but now with the cameraman here we'd have to proceed with it according to plan anyway.

"Okay.. I call this Emmett's refrigerator quiz! I spent all night thinking ahem researching on the internet ahem about this." He stated.

"Refrigerator quiz?" I asked confused. Wasn't this suppose to be a compatibility test.

"You'll see why it's called that later, anyway question number one. How do you put a giraffe in a refrigerator?" He asked.

"You don't?" I questioned.

"Nope wrong! You open the refrigerator, you put the giraffe in and then you close the door." He said matter of factly, smiling at the fact that I got it wrong.

Trust Emmett to think of these wacky questions and stupid answers.

I rolled my eyes and Emmett chided me "That questions tests on whether you tend to do simple things in a overly complicated manner Natalie. Tsk Tsk."

I sighed. "Okay next."

"Okay.. Question two, How do you put a elephant in a refrigerator?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down, which almost made me laugh.

"You open the door, put the elephant in and close the door?" I answered, thinking I was right this time.

"Wrong again! Really Natalie, I thought you were smart.. " He teased.

"What's the correct answer then?" I asked.

"You open the door, take the giraffe out first, and then put in the elephant, and then you close the door. Duh. They cant fit in the same fridge." Emmett replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well that depends on the size of your fridge doesn't it?" I argued.

"No not really, I know the size of _your_ fridge, and it's too small." Emmett said after he thought about it, smiling victoriously.

"What about those gigantic fridges in Costco?" I asked.

( AN I heart Costco! it's a wholesale center btw if you didn't know. Unfortunately it's no where near to where I live )

"Yeah.. But what would you be doing in Costco with an elephant and giraffe. I don't think Costco allows animals in.." he said thoughtfully.

I sighed, he wasn't going to let me win this one. "Next." I said simply.

"Okay so one day, the lion king is holding an animal conference, all the animals attend except one, which one is it? This is supposed to test your.. memory.." He said reading from his paper.

"Uh.. the elephant?" I said and it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Finally.. It's about time you got a question right." He mocked, pretending to look at the invisible watch on his wrist.

I ignored him, and he moved on to the next question. "Last question, you need to cross a river, but crocodiles are inhabiting it, so what do you do."

I thought about it for awhile, but the only thing that came to mind was using vines to swing from tree to tree, which I admit was pretty stupid, but it was the only thing I could think of so I guessed it anyway.

"Beep! Wrong! You swim across. All the crocodiles are still at the meeting!" Emmett said making the sound of a buzzer.

I sighed as I watched Emmett get of his stool and celebrate the fact that I got three of his questions wrong.

"And Rose and Alice said my questions were stupid." He continued.

"Well it is supposed to be a compatibility test.." I informed him.

"I know, that's why I'm going to ask Edward the same questions too.." He explained.

I sighed. "Okay.."

"Well my quiz is over, you can go back to the living room, oh and could you help me call.. Elaine?" He asked.

I nodded, said good bye and headed back to the living room. I informed Elaine about going to the kitchen, and I waited for my next 'interview' to begin. Angela wasn't around so I assumed that she was either with Rose and Alice or Jasper.

Angela came back into the living room, just coming back from Jasper's interrogation. "How was it?" I asked.

"It was simple, he only asked one question. You're next by the way." She told me.

I nodded and headed towards Jasper, who was sitting down, writing on a paper in his lap. He smiled at me when he saw me approaching.

"Hey Natalie." He said as he offered me a seat in the chair opposite him. The cameras were still on us.

"Hello Jasper." I greeted politely.

"Well I only have one simple question to ask you." He said.

"Okay." I responded.

"What's your favorite colour." He asked, looking at his paper, writing. He already knew the answer. Angela wasn't kidding when she said his 'interrogation' was simple.

"Blue." I said almost immediately, like Edward, blue was my favorite colour as well.

"Okay thanks. Could you help me call Tanya? She's the last girl I need to see." He said.

I nodded and left for the living room, telling Tanya to find Jasper. I was about to sit next to Angela when Alice and Rose walked into the living room with Melanie and Rebecca behind them, telling Amber and I to follow them. I started thinking about the questions they would ask, if they devised the questions themselves, I knew Emmett's ones were going to be silly, Jasper's simple and Alice and Rose's would be the hardest of them all. I only cared because I would have to be answering it in front of the camera, not because I wanted to win the one on one dates with Edward, I was supposed to be doing my job, and after what I pulled off in Vegas, I didn't think it was a good idea to steal anymore one on one time with him even though I wanted to.

We arrived at out destination, and I noticed a long list of questions on the coffee table. I sat next to Amber on a sofa, and Alice and Rose sat across us on another sofa, the coffee table in between us.

"Okay ladies, we're going to ask you a few questions, and we hope you can answer them honestly. First one, who's marriage do you admire the most. " Rose started.

"Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie." Amber blurted out almost immediately, and the three of us turned to look at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing.. What about you Natalie?" Alice asked even though she knew the answer already, I'm sure she'd asked the question before in the eighteen years I've known Rose and her, and with their excellent memory they probably remembered.

"My parents." I said truthfully.

( AN Remember Charlie and Renee are NOT divorced in my story. )

"Okay, next.. How soon should sex take place in a relationship." Rose continued.

"The first day." Amber answered firmly, and the three of us shot her another disbelieving look.

"Um.. When both parties think they've been together long enough and are ready to move to the next stage in their relationship?" I answered uncertainly. I don't usually think about sex obviously.

Alice and Rose considered our answers before moving on to the next one.

"Would you have sex without being in love?" Alice asked, looking to Amber for her answer, she already knew I was still a virgin, so the answer was a blatantly obvious no.

"Yes." Amber said after awhile. "But I've only had a _few_ one night stands. Less then ten." she added in a feeble attempt to make herself sound like a better person. It wasn't working very well.

"No." I simply said.

"Okay.. Describe your idea of the perfect date with Edward." Rose said.

I didn't know how to answer that, but Amber sure did. "Oh, that's simple, we'd go to the hottest club around, drink and do a little dancing and then he'd bring me back to his apartment and we'd have lots and lots of great s- "

"Amber! Children actually watch this show!" Alice quickly interrupted, probably for her sake as well. I wouldn't want to hear girls talk about doing _that_ with my brother. Heck, Edward was only my best friend and I already loathed that idea. The only thing that kept me from snapping at Amber was the fact that I knew Edward would never do that with her.

"Oh.. Okay sheesh. But you know what I mean right?" She asked dumbly.

"Yes we know what you mean.." Rose stressed, letting a sigh out at the end.

"What about you Natalie?" Alice asked curiously. I was actually wishing she would forget about my answer and move on, but of course, Alice never forgets anything. Of course she wanted to ask me about what I thought about dating her brother.

She didn't know the answer to this one, and truthfully neither did I. I've never really thought about dates before either, especially if my date happened to be my best friend Edward. Spending anytime at all with Edward was already perfect. I didn't need him to take me out on a date. I was already perfectly content with just sitting on a bench in the park, talking for hours on end, as friends.

I was content with that, right?

Yes of course I was.

"I think spending anytime with Edward at all would be perfect." I answered truthfully. Alice and Rose looked disappointed, probably because I didn't mention any details or the word 'date' anywhere in my answer, and they knew I meant spending time with him as friends. Amber on the other hand looked unimpressed.

"No sex afterwards?" Amber asked, and I almost wanted to slap my forehead at her stupidity. 'Of course not!' I wanted to scream, he was my best friend for gods sake, but instead I said 'no' flatly, before looking up at Rose and Alice who each had a wicked glint in their eyes.

"So you're saying you don't want to sleep with my brother Natalie?" Alice asked innocently.

That. That. That evil pixie! How could she ask me that on national television!? And not to mention that whatever I answered would soon make it's way to Edward _and_ my parents.

"I've never really thought about sleeping with Edward before." I said giving a safe yet truthful answer.

"Never?" Amber asked incredulous. Looks like it was her turned to be surprised.

"Yes.." I said flatly. The tone of her voice earlier made it clear she thought about it _all_ the time, and Alice and Rose grimaced in disgust. I on the other hand suppressed my wanting to rip her head off and instead I made a mental note to keep her as far away as possible from Edward. How dare she think of him like that.

Alice and Rose must have noticed something wrong because they quickly moved on to the next question. "Seductee or Seductress?" Rose asked.

"Seductress." Amber answered, pretty confident of herself.

I sighed. "Seductee." I said as I thought back to all the times Edward had somehow got me to do things. I blame his smoldering eyes.

"What do you think is the most important thing in a relationship." Alice read off her paper.

"Good sex." No need for me to tell you that was Amber's immediate answer. Was that all she ever thought about.

"Communication?" I said uncertain, having never been in a relationship before.

The questions continued, Alice and Rose asked about our preferences, our views on love, and what we thought about shopping and the brands we liked. Amber made a seriously fatal mistake by telling Alice and Rose that Christian louboutin heels were overrated.

About half and hour later, the questions finally stopped but just before we all left the room, Amber had a few of her own.

"So what's Edward's biggest quirk?" She asked Rose and Alice.

"Biggest quirk.." Rose said as Alice and her mused thoughtfully on her question.

"He loves to play with his hair." I said, the words escaping my mouth before I could stop them.

The three of them turned to look at me curiously, Rose and Alice with raised eyebrows, Amber just plain curious on how I knew.

"Uh. He told me during my one on one time with him once." I quickly explained, hoping Amber wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh okay." She said, and all of us headed back to the living room, Rose and Alice had to call Angela and Elaine next.

Emmett and Jasper were already in the living room with the rest of the girls, obviously done with their interviews. I managed to catch Jessica say 'Oh, Alison said you guys were gay.." and Jasper groaning after that "We're not." he added flatly. He was definitely regretting telling Alison that.

Amber squeezed her way in the middle of Emmett and Jasper on the couch, and Alice and Rose glared at her. They were waiting in the living room for Angela who happened to be in the bathroom.

"So guys.. I have a question for the both of you about Edward, and I'm pretty sure many of the other girls want to know too." Amber started.

The two of them agreed to answer her question to the best of their ability, and Amber went on to ask it. "I was wondering if you knew.." she started. I was more then shocked when she said the next five words.

"How big is his dick?"

* * *

( AN : LOL I thought that was.. surprising. )

The room fell silent for ten seconds or so. She wasn't joking. She was being serious. And from the corner of my eye, I could see she wasn't the only one who wanted to know. Even though they pretended otherwise. Sick disgusting perverts.

I turned back to the scene in front of me, wondering how Jasper and Emmett would answer, when I realised.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were all looking at _me_.

It was like.. it was like they were expecting me to know the answer. What in the world made them think that?? So maybe I was his best friend, who knew what his biggest quirk was, his favorite colour and his favorite kind of pizza, but this?! They actually thought I knew??

Amber noticed and turned to look at me too, and soon so did the other girls. Great, now everyone is looking at me expecting me to tell them how big a part of Edward's anatomy was. Someone please dig a hole for me to hide in. Please?

"What?" I asked in outrage.

"Nothing.." Emmett said, quickly turning back to Amber.

"Sorry Amber, none of us here can help you answer that." Jasper said.

"But I'm sure if you really want to know.. you can ask Edward's best friend Bella, I'm sure she knows." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and some of the girls whispered about the revelation that Edward's 'infamous' best friend was named Bella, and how she also possibly knew how big that part of Edward's anatomy was.

I was going to kill Emmett.

"That's alright.. I'll find out myself soon enough on our one on one date." Amber said as she stood up from the sofa. Pfft, if she thought she was going anywhere near Edward, she was wrong. There was no way she would be the most compatible with Edward and win the one on one date anyway. I gave her the best death glare I could muster, which did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room. How she made my blood boil so easily was inconceivable even to me.

"What's going on?" Angela asked, as she came out of the bathroom looking confused.

"Nothing.. Angela you have to come with Rose and I, we need to conduct our interview." Alice informed her.

Angela and Elaine followed them, leaving the rest of the girls, Emmett, Jasper and I in the living room. I sat next to Jasper and he managed to calm me down. I was silently wishing that either Rebecca and Melanie would win the one on one dates. As long as it wasn't Amber or Lauren, I'd be content.

I knew I couldn't win. I didn't want to anyway. I had a job to do.

* * *

Alice

It was late, about twelve, and Edward had just came home smiling like an idiot heading straight to his room. I'm really starting to get curious on where he has been going these past nights.

We were sitting in the living room of the house the network made us live in for the show, discussing who we thought was compatible for Edward.

"So which of the girls did you like?" Rose asked.

"I observed all of the girls, and I think Melanie is the second most compatible for Edward. First being Bella of course" Jasper said.

"I liked her too." I said, agreeing with Jasper. She was indeed the second most compatible for Edward.

"I didn't like her. She knew how to answer all my questions correctly. I preferred Rebecca, she couldn't answer a single one." Emmett said, frowning.

I sighed. " So it's decided then? Bella and Melanie win the group dates?" I asked.

"Yeap.." Rose said, and Jasper nodded his head.

"Okay I'll call Bella." I said taking my phone out, and starting to dial her number, hopefully I wouldn't be waking her up.

"Hello? Alice?" She said.

"I have great news Bella! You win the one on one date with Edward! You were the most compatible for him." I said excitedly into the phone, and I heard her groan.

"That's not good news Alice. And of course I'm the most compatible with Edward, we've been best friends for eighteen years and I know all his dislikes and preferences. Can't you please give the date to someone else?" She said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Alice, we both know I'm here to help Edward out, and going on solo one on one dates with him isn't helping." She explained.

I sighed, about to argue back like I knew how, when suddenly a beyond brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Okay, so I'll give the date to another girl?" I asked innocently.

"Sure.." she said uncertainly, probably confused at why I had given in so easily.

"Okay. Bye!" I said happily before hanging up. Jasper and Emmett had seemed to have left the living room and retreated into the kitchen by now.

"So what did she say?" Rose asked.

"She said we should give the date to another girl.. and I agreed." I informed her, smirking.

Rose looked confused at first, but suddenly her eyes lighted up, and a smirked appeared on her lips.

"Amber.." we both whispered in unison.

It was impossible not to notice how jealous Bella was earlier. I'm sure everyone noticed it. Well maybe except her. Sigh. She was always so dense. But then again, Love does blind you from the truth.

And she, was obviously madly in love.

* * *

Okay.. How was it? Sorry if it's not that funny or it was disappointing. I've been having 'inspiration problems' lately. whatever that means. Tell me what you think (: I also want to recommend Vegas Skies by the cab lol. It can kinda relate to twilight. Okay anyway. Thanks for reading. And to my Beta Natty the great. ( she inspired me! ) well not really but a big thank you to her anyway. I know not much ExB in this chapter, but they need a break don't you think?

__

I've only got forever, and forever is fine.


	15. Chapter 15 : It was the Alcohol!

AN : I'm still having 'inspiration problems' . Oh, and **I want to apologize I can't read my emails.** So, if any of you have pmed me and I haven't replied I'm sorry. ( I can't even see if I have an 'email pm', ) I don't really know how to explain it, but when I go to my inbox, I can't click on any of the emails, or go to another page ( cause each page only shows a list of abt 25 emails. ) the only way I can check my email is from my toolbar, which only shows the top 7 or so emails on my list. So I'm sorry if I didn't reply anyone's pm or reviews. **And also, I know I said I would send some of EPOV for chapter 13, but I can't send emails either so I'm sorry. Hopefully I can read my emails soon(: and ****sorry I think I'm a little pass my one week deadline.**

Anyway** I've decided to go with option B **( I will do A as an alternate plot [ wanted to say ending, but it's gonna be a lot of chapters, so it's not really an ending ] once I'm done with B. ) (:

Disclaimer : Don't own anything.. Of course except the plot. ( some ideas in this story aren't mine though, and** I'd like to thank everyone who gave me brilliant ideas**. )

On with it then.

* * *

Edward ( Finally! )

I just came back from my secret meeting with Bella, and as I entered the house, Alice asked me why I was smiling like an idiot.

I was _not_ smiling like an idiot. Okay, so maybe I was, but I had good reason to.

Instead I made up a lame excuse about something funny I had witnessed, tried my best to wipe the stupid grin of my face, and ran up to my room before she could question me some more. Alice was great at getting the truth out of someone, and she always knew when she was being lied to, and if I probably hadn't avoided the questions she had been asking me daily, about where I had been these past few nights, she would probably gotten the truth out of me in mere minutes. I wonder what she would have thought if she found out I was with Bella.

Actually, I wonder what they all would have thought if they found out we had been kissing quite a bit. Well not tonight; there had been no kissing tonight. Instead, we spent the time in the garden in front of the house, sitting on the grass, talking about anything under the sun, and no one disturbed us. The stars were out tonight, and we watched them, trying to find constellations, this reminded me of when we were young and we watched the clouds, except it was so much easier. We didn't even manage to find one constellation.

I enjoyed myself though. Of course I did. I always enjoyed spending time with Bella. She always knew what to do to make me smile, what to say to make me laugh. Oh, and a recent addition to the list. How to use her hands and her mouth to make me go crazy.

Okay, so you're probably thinking. _Why are you kissing her! She's not your girlfriend!_ And the truth is I honestly don't know.

Okay.. Actually, I do know. I know exactly why I keep kissing her, although I'm rather ashamed to admit it. Esme had raised me to be a gentleman, and I tried my best not to disappoint. I think I've done pretty well, I would say very, but that isn't true. That isn't true at all.

Because ever so often, I get the increasingly frequent need to just grab Bella by the waist and kiss her senseless. Okay, the senseless kissing was only after I joined this show, I had never dared venture beyond our already ever common friendly kisses on the lips.

I remember the first time I had urges to kiss her, it was so sudden I didn't expect it. She had slept over the night before, and it was around nine in the morning. She was still sleeping peacefully, and I was watching her. Her arms wrapped around me securely, and mine were around hers in a tight embrace. You could almost say we were cuddling. I had blamed my stupid hormones for my urges when I was a teenager, but now I'm twenty three, you'd think they'd go away.

Emmett had once told me when we were younger that it was perfectly normal; to want to kiss the girl you loved. To want to hold her hand, or put your arm around her waist. Of course only problem was, Bella was my best friend. Not girlfriend. So it didn't really help with my confusion.

Strangely enough though, I only had these impulses for Bella. I tell myself it must be some 'best friend thing.' What other reason would there be. We couldn't have been in love, neither of us would have allowed that. There just wasn't any other explanation.

I would never have thought of myself as a pervert, but how could I say I wasn't one, when I was already dreaming about her in my sleep. Most of them innocent of course, some not so. Like the very pleasant dream I had last night, I had pressed her up against a tree and captured her lips with my own and ravished her for what seemed like hours.

I mean who in the world fantasizes about their best friend??

Oh, Yea. Me.

I don't think I'll ever be able to understand it. I tell myself it's some 'best friend thing.' even though I know I'm completely wrong.

Emmett and Alice are my siblings, Jasper and Rose are my best friends, and Bella, She's something else altogether. I just don't know what.

I passed a reflective metal surface on the way to my room, and got a brief glance at myself.

And of course, I was still smiling like an idiot.

AN: Okay sorry An here **I want everyone to understand it, if you want to know in short how Edward feels Its here**,** cause as I wrote it I also didn't really get it.. **Edward ( before the show ) had urges to kiss Bella and hold her hand and stuff. Edward ( After the show ) now also has urges to kiss her senseless etc. In short Edward is basically confused about why he has urges even though he doesn't have feelings for Bella. ( well he thinks he doesn't.. but of course he is in love with her ) Did you get that?

I had been lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, willing myself to sleep for the past twenty minutes or so, when my phone suddenly went off. The caller ID told me it was Bella, and I quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Edward?" She called.

"Yes, Bella?" I said.

"Did I wake you up? I'm really sorry." She said embarrassed, I could already imagine her cheeks with a slight tint of pink.

"Nope. What did you want?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She confessed.

I chuckled lightly. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Mmhm" She replied.

"Okay.." I told her, before starting to hum her lullaby.

"Thanks Edward.." She said minutes later.

"I think it helped.." She added, and I heard her yawn.

"Night Bella.." I said.

"Night.." She sighed.

"_Love_ you" The words automatically came out of my mouth, with ease, not even giving me a moment to think about them. There was truth behind those words, of course, I loved Bella like a best friend should, and she knew that, but it wasn't that often that I would actually say it.

And without even giving me seconds to regret it, she replied with a "I love you too Edward." which only made me decide I'd say it more often.

* * *

The next day

Alice

I flipped through the thick book in my hand, looking something up.

bored - Wearingly dull, repetitive, or tedious.

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, and I was bored. There was just nothing to do at the house we were living in for the duration of the show. I missed our real house. Rose was sitting on my bed reading magazines, and I had no clue what the the boys were doing. I closed the dictionary, and went to sit beside Rose.

She was reading past issues of vogue which I knew that she had already read before. She was bored too. There were no plans to visit the bachelor pad today, and Edward didn't have any girls to take out either. If he did, Rose and I would probably have snuck out after him to spy on them. It was a pity we never got to see what happened on the first few dates.

"I'm bored Rose." I told her.

"Me too, There's only so many times you can read a magazine before it becomes completely uninteresting." She sighed, putting her magazine down.

I sighed too, it was a Sunday afternoon, perfect for forcing people into life-changing makeovers, and conducting my brilliant evil schemes, I should not have been stuck inside a house looking up words in a dictionary.

Hmm.. Speaking of evil schemes..

"Just thought of something we could do Alice?" Rose asked interested, recognizing the look on my face instantly. They called it my 'Do not disturb, Evil genius at work' look, and I liked the 'evil genius' part, so it stuck.

I smiled. "Yes, actually." I said, before getting off my bed and heading towards the closet. I opened the last drawer at the bottom, and quickly swiped the little book I had hidden under my neat stacks of clothes.

Ah. I smiled to myself as I took it in. I treasured this book, it was even more important then a dairy to an evil mastermind like myself.

It was my "Alice's Sacred Book Of Evil Schemes III"

Any evil genius would tell you a well thought out plan was one of the most important factors in success. Basically, it was a list of evil schemes I had thought about and when I was bored or had the time I would take one out of the book and carry it out. Book I and Book II were in my bedside table back home, both wrapped up in protective plastic, I would have probably framed them up if they weren't so thick.

With the book in hand, I proceeded to sit next to Rose. "Ooh.. the book."

"Uh huh.. Which one do you want to do.." I said as I flipped it open.

"What about 182, get Bella and Edward stuck in a dressing room?" Rose suggested.

"Too difficult.." I said, glancing through the book.

"We can't do many of them.." She sighed. If only we were at home, we'd have more options to consider. There were more resources.

"We could just get them drunk and hope for the best." I suggested. Not one of my usual kind of plans, but I was too bored at the moment to care.

Rose flipped through a few more pages, unable to find anything that piqued her interest. "Drunk it is then.."

"I'll tell the boys we're having a pool party at the bachelor pad tonight." Rose said, getting off the bed.

"I'll get the alcohol."

* * *

Bella.

It was about eight at night, the day had gone slowly. With no Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, or even Mike visiting today, it was a long day. I was sitting in the living room with Angela and some other girls watching a rerun of Heros, when the doorbell rang.

I got on my feet almost immediately, the sound of the doorbell had surprised me, I didn't expect anyone to visit, the thought of seeing Edward certainly brought a smile to my face. I only hoped it would be him at the door and not Mike Newton.

It was neither, Alice and Rose met me at the door. "We're having a pool party!" Alice announced as she stepped into the house. I held the door open for the both of them, and as I was about to close the door, I spotted Emmett, Jasper and the person I wanted to see the most at the time, Edward, carrying two heavy twelve-packs of beer, which I hadn't really noticed at the time.

I just ran up to him actually, without thinking obviously, and pulled him into a tight hug. Fortunately for the both of us he had put down the two packs of beer on the floor first.

"Hey." He breathed, his hands now wrapped around my waist. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go.

"Someone's sure excited to see Edward." Emmett joked, he was carrying a cardboard box instead. I turned to my back to see Rose and Alice standing at the door smiling.

"Of course I'm excited to see him." I told Emmett, before looking into his cardboard box.

I was surprised to see it was filled with more alcohol, from vodka to tequila, to gin and even the weirder more uncommon types of spirits I've ever heard of before.

Jeez, with all the alcohol they were carrying, I think I'm not the only one who should become a recovering addict.

Jasper's cardboard box wasn't filled with alcohol, but shot glasses and bartending equipment like cocktail shakers.

I looked quizzically at them, and Edward said "Alice's idea."

Sigh. The last time Alice brought this much alcohol to a party, her sole purpose was to get me drunk. I was just fortunate Edward was much better at handling alcohol then me and safely got me home before I passed out. I was never good at drinking.

I turned to look at Alice skeptically.

"What? I thought the alcohol would get them to calm down and open up." She said innocently, before going inside the house. I decided that to be on the safe side, I would abstain from the alcohol tonight, there was no telling what was going on in that little pixie's head. Emmett and Jasper followed their girlfriends inside, and I offered to help Edward with a pack of beer, but he politely refused, and we both went inside.

* * *

The party had been going on for about an hour now, and I still hadn't drunk any alcohol, even though Alice and Rose were constantly offering me shots and cocktails. In the end the two of them gave up and placed a shot of tequila at the edge of the hot tub, well within my reach.

Angela had already excused herself, and Sara was already wasted. Amber and some of the other girls, were getting there. I sat next to Edward in the hot tub, Rebecca on his other side, and all the other girls except Angela had managed to squeeze in as well. Jasper was sitting on a beach chair with Alice on his lap, drinking a beer, while Rose and Emmett were on another beach chair were constantly kissing each other.

See, this is what alcohol does to you.

Edward excused himself for awhile, and the four of them had moved on from telling the girls about the embarrassing points in Edward's life, not that they were many they knew of, to now answering some of the questions the girls were asking.

"Does he really have no preference between blondes and brunettes?" Tiffany asked.

"Pfft, he has always preferred brunettes." Jasper answered, he was drinking more then usual too.

It seemed like it was only Alice and I who were not drinking much, which was suspicious. The girls thought about this for awhile, and I wouldn't be surprised if any of them had dyed their hair brown tomorrow.

The questions moved on to his preferences and finally when Edward returned to sit in between Rebecca and I again, this time holding my hand under the water, Christie decided it was time to bring up a question the girls had been discussing since after yesterday's compatibility test, where Emmett had yet again mentioned Edward's 'best friend.'

"Edward, Why isn't your best friend here?" She asked.

Yea, _Why_ isn't the best friend here?

"Yea. Emmett told us the two of you were very very close yesterday." Amber added, and I had to roll my eyes.

Edward didn't know how to answer, and Emmett decided to take it from there. "I can answer that for you. She didn't approve of him going on the show you see." He had that look on his face which told me he wanted to say something that would get him into trouble, but he felt like saying it anyway.

The girls nodded thoughtfully, and the rest of us wondered what Emmett wanted to add on.

"But, why?" Tiffany asked.

The smile on Emmett's face grew wider. Tiffany had just asked the right question. "Good question, you see, Edward's best friend was completely and madly in love with him. You could say she was obsessed!" Emmett exaggerated.

What? I was _not_ completely and madly in love with him! And I was definitely not obsessed. Stupid Emmett.

Alice, Rose, Jasper found it funny, while Edward looked amused. Emmett looked like he was daring me to say something. I was obviously fuming, and Edward tried to calm me down by tracing shapes on my hand with his fingertips.

"I'm sure she was not in love with him." I defended myself.

"She was too." he said in response

"Was not." I argued.

"Was too." he fired back.

"Was not!" I said in outrage, as everyone in the pool side watched our exchange with wide eyes.

"Natalie, I'm pretty sure she was in love with him, maybe not obsessed though." Alice said, hoping to break the little argument up.

"Yea I agree." Jasper added.

"Yeap." Rose said, backing Emmett up as well and everyone in the Jacuzzi was looking more amused then ever.

Some friends they were, fortunately for me Edward, like a knight in shining armor, came to my rescue.

"Guys, I'm sure she wasn't in love with me.." Edward assured, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears, and the girls continued with their questioning.

Sigh.

I turned to my right to see the shot glass of tequila still sitting there untouched, I swiped it, and with one swig, it's contents went down my throat.

Edward would save me if I passed out anyway. Right?

* * *

About three shots of vodka later, I was officially under the influence of alcohol.

I wasn't sure, but Edward looked pretty wasted as well, he had drunk much more then me. The girls at the hot tub had excused themselves one by one, leaving only Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Christie, Tiffany and Amber who were already all very drunk. Alice was probably the only sober one, she had not even had a single drop of alcohol, which confused me. Usually I was the sober one.

I turned my attention back to my godlike best friend, and he was looking at me too, ignoring the very drunk girls vying for his attention. And was it just me or did he look even more attractive then usual. Wait, was that even possible?

I suddenly found myself leaning in towards him, our faces inches apart. His lips were looking particularly inviting, and that did it for me. I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to be kissing him, I didn't care if it would be recorded for national television, I didn't care if I was supposed to be a recovering addict and hadn't even lasted three days. I didn't even care that a sober Alice, and a not so sober Rose, Emmett and Jasper were watching, and most of all I didn't care that Edward was my best friend.

I wanted to kiss him. _Now._

And before I could even put my thoughts into actions, he beat me to it, taking my face into his hands and bringing it closer to his. His lips met mine, and we wasted no time in making it to second base, his left hand gently caressed my sides, while his right stroked my thigh as our tongues fought it out. We were like in our own little bubble, both unwilling to pull away even though we were both being watched closely.

It's not like I'd remember it very well tomorrow anyway, Edward and everyone else was drunk too, well except for Alice, but hey, we were under the influence of alcohol.

We pulled away a few minutes later, both of us catching our breath, as everyone stared at us in disbelief. Alice especially, being the only sober one.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry you were saying Tanya?"

* * *

An: Okay, I thought it was okay. I managed to do a pretty okay Edward POV, so I'm satisfied.. I'm sorry for updating so slowly.


	16. Chapter 16 : Oh God

An: Okay. so wasn't really planning a chapter. But **I had to clarify some things**. Firstly, **EDWARD WAS NOT KISSING TANYA** for those of you who didn't get it. Before Edward kissed bella, Tanya was trying to get his attention, and he was ignoring her, and then after Bella and him pulled away he went "You were saying?" _I hope that clarifies it. _

Also since my email has a few problems still, I can't reply all the reviews so I'm writing some of em here.. **To Liz **: yes they will end up together at the end and realise how much the love each other. **To Those who did not like the alcohol part : I'm sorry. ****BUT**** there is an interesting twist to it. ( **_**this will also probably be the last chapter with alcohol stuff, I just loved the twist so much, I had to write it **_**) **And** to everyone else who liked it or did not, Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you though (: **

Disclaimer : Don't own twilight

So sorry this will be a pretty short one.. but I hope my quicker updating makes up for it, the next chapter will be longer, but sadly will take more time to come out. Here you go.

* * *

Edward.

This was bad. Very very bad.

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, feeling horrible. No, not because I had a massive headache, or bad hangover, but because I was feeling guilty. I had lied to Bella, and god knows what she'd do if she ever found out about the truth.

Worse still was that Alice knew. She knew.

I had caught her smiling evilly at me as she helped Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I back to our house. Well I didn't need much help, but I still had to pretend.

"You don't have to keep pretending Edward.. Although I must say you were pretty good, the others probably wouldn't have noticed if they were sober. But, you didn't actually think I would miss it did you?" She said skeptically.

Shit. I should have known. I played dumb instead. "I have no idea what on earth you're talking about." I said, rather clearly.

Huge mistake. I was supposed to be slurring.

She rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what on earth I'm talking about Edward."

"No I don't" I lied, completely unconvincingly.

"The others were to drunk to notice why you never slurred, or lost your balance when you walked, or how you could actually carry Bella up the stairs.." She stated.

She was right, they were to drunk to notice my slip ups. I could only hope Bella didn't notice them either. Like how I had so easily managed to button up the shirt I had helped her put on.

"Don't worry Edward. I won't tell her." Alice said.

I didn't know what to say, Thank you? Or should I keep up my useless charade.

"Alice, just because I did that earlier.. It doesn't mean I have feelings for her.." I said warily instead.

Yea, like she'd believe that. But, it was true, I didn't, Bella was only my best friend.. who happened to have very kissable lips I couldn't keep away from no matter how hard I tried.

She sighed. "And I thought you realised.. the both of you are still so dense and stubborn."

I looked at her confused. Realise what?

The frown on her face was suddenly replaced with a smile, and she said "It will only be a matter of time though.." before going to her bedroom.

I stood in the hallway, confused, looking at the retreating figure of my pixie of a sister. What on earth was she talking about. I decided to turn around and head back to my bedroom. I had more pressing matters to think about. Like for instance.

How Alice knew I hadn't been drunk at all.

( AN Tada, the twist I liked(: )

* * *

I would say I was a good drinker. I had a pretty high tolerance for alcohol. But that's not why I didn't get drunk. I didn't even drink a single drop of alcohol that's why. I had made sure to mix my own non-alcoholic drinks.

My intentions were actually noble at first, although the end result was anything but. I had wanted to stay clear of the alcohol in order to make sure Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett would be able to get home safely, and more importantly, be able to help Bella in case she got drunk.

But instead, I had done exactly the opposite of what I had planned. Tanya was asking me something, which I hadn't really caught, when Bella turned to look at me too. She was looking as beautiful as ever, even in her drunken stupor. You could even say sexy. Her eyes looked intently at me, as she bit her lip, as if deciding something. As I watched her, I had made my own decision as well.

I took her face gently into my hands, and pressed my lips hard against hers. Not caring that my sister, brother, two best friends, and the other girls were watching. I was after all 'under the influence of alcohol' and she was too, no one could blame us. Most of all, no one could blame me.

I screamed at my self internally as we pulled away. Firstly, for actually kissing her, and secondly for allowing her to pull away. I wanted to kiss her, yet I didn't want to kiss her, or more like, I knew it was wrong to kiss her, but yet I wanted, no, needed to. It was all just so confusing.

It was a few shots later, did I see the opportunity to redeem myself, in a way. Bella was getting out of the hot tub, much to the other girls delight. I guess I have been paying quite a bit of attention on her.. okay, a lot, but never mind. Bella was walking unsteadily into the living room, and of course I immediately got on my feet to help her. Lauren and Christie tried to encourage me to stay, but I quickly declined, and spotted some of them now sporting scowls, instead of their supposedly 'seductive' smiles they had on earlier.

I left them, and went into the living room to find Bella, I was there just in time, as she had suddenly tripped on her own feet, fortunately I had managed to catch her. I would never forgive myself if she had fallen and gotten injured.

"Got you." I whispered. She smiled in thanks.

I offered to carry her up to her room, and she accepted, I quickly picked her up, bridal style, and headed up the stairs. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head against my chest. I gently swept a few strands of hair that were in my way of seeing her face. She looked beautiful. She was so silly she never saw herself properly though, no matter how hard I tried to show her.

Silly Bella.

I was up the stairs in no time, and slowly opened the door, I silently prayed Elaine would be out cold, thankfully she was. I laid her on her bed, and that's when I realised she was still in her wet bathing suit. I thanked my lucky stars Alice was still sober downstairs, she could help Bella change into dry clothes, I didn't want her getting sick. It was only now did I realise a sober Alice wasn't very good at all.

"I'll get Alice up here to help you out of your wet suit and into something dry." I told her.

"You do it for me." She murmured softly.

"Wh-What?" I said in disbelief.

"Don't call Alice, you help me." She said softly again, and that was probably where all my noble intentions started to go down the drain.

* * *

Bella

I was having the worse migraine in my life. I should never have drank so much alcohol. Stupid hangovers. And I couldn't remember the later half of last night clearly too.

The last thing I remembered was having a few more shots before finally deciding to retire to my room. I wasn't sure how I did it but I managed to make it all the way into the living room before finally tripping on my feet. The alcohol in my system has worsened my already bad coordination. I didn't hit the floor though, no, if I remember correctly, someone caught me.

Edward caught me.

Oh god, _now_ I remember.

We were playing a drinking game. Edward, Rose, Jasper, Emmett the remaining girls who were still in the hot tub and me. Alice had declined, still choosing to remain sober. It was only now did I realise what she was up to. It was after a long losing streak did I decide to go back to my room. I had tripped on my own feet on my way up, and Edward had caught me. He had followed me, afraid I had too much alcohol to make it safely back to my room. He then offered to take me up to my room, and I had no reason to decline. He suddenly swept me off my feet, and the next thing I knew he was carrying me, bridal style, up the stairs.

He carried me safely back to my room, and Elaine was already out cold. He laid me on my bed, and said something about getting Alice to come up to help me out of my wet swimsuit.

And god knows what I was thinking at the time, I vaguely recall asking him to do it instead. And that isn't the worst part! I remember, my eyes were closed as he tried his best to quickly put a pair of shorts on me, I was dazed, actually enjoying it, they were right when they said piano players were good with their hands. He was done with he button of my shorts and about to get up and leave. But I wouldn't let him, not after that. I suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him before he got up, and without even opening my eyes, I suddenly flung my arms around his neck, and crashed my lips against his. I was officially not thinking anymore. Stupid alcohol.

I let my instincts take over, and moved my lips against his roughly, he was surprised at first but soon started to kiss me back. My hands found their way into his hair and I pushed gently, hoping to bring him closer to me, I pulled hard on his bottom lip with my teeth, before sucking on it more gently. It was full out warfare within seconds, neither of us wanting to give the other any control over the situation. I don't think I'd ever been so rough in my life, ever. And I doubt he had either.

Minutes later, we had fallen of the bed on to the floor with a loud thud, I had somehow gotten on to his lap, his hands placed on my hips. The clothes I still had on were no longer dry. Edward hadn't dried himself off and with his body pressed against mine, and my legs wrapped around his waist, they obviously got wet. His lips soon found their way down my neck, kissing and sucking gently, and this was where I gave in. It was a wonder how Elaine didn't wake up, with the sounds we were making. I mean, I was making.

I wasn't so sure what happened after that, I was either too intoxicated by his kisses or maybe the alcohol to remember. You would say the answer was obviously the alcohol, but I personally think Edward's kisses were the ones at fault. I think he pulled away , muttering something so soft I couldn't hear, as I whimpered in protest, missing the contact already. And that was about all I can remember.

And If you're wondering why the screaming hasn't started yet, the headache I was having was most likely preventing me from thinking clearly. And as I wasn't in the mood to face reality yet, I closed my eyes, and hoped with all my might.

Please tell me I'm dreaming.

I wish

Hours of sleep and two aspirins later, the hangover, was finally gone. Unfortunately, this meant I was able to think clearly now, and it also meant some of my memories of last night were coming back. And as I ran through glimpses of last night in my head for the second time, I realised how much trouble I was in.

It was definitely not a dream.

After replaying what I remembered of last night again and again, I have come to the conclusion that I had two problems, and no solution.

Problem one : Edward and I had made out in front of Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. So maybe three of them were drunk and might have forgotten about it, but Alice definitely hadn't. I could already imagine her smiling knowingly at us, telling Edward and I it was about time, while the two of us tried with no avail to tell her we were only friends. And then she'd go on about how we were in love but too blind to see it. Pfft, We weren't that stupid. Like, we wouldn't know when we were in love. I'm sure I'd realise it immediately if I was in love.

Problem two : I had no idea how to face Edward after last night. I really don't think I have to explain this one much.

However, there was still the possibility that the alcohol had made him forget what had happened last night too. Although Edward was a better drinker then I was, he had definitely drank much more then I had. Hopefully, by some miracle or something, the only ones who would remember yesterday's events would only be Alice and I.

Like I'd be so lucky.

I was never going to drink alcohol in my life ever again.

* * *

An: Okay. sorry short chapter. Will have the next one out in days.. I wanted this chapter to be about my twist you see.. anyway tell me what you think. If you want to. I though I did Edward's Pov pretty well. oh and this is probably one of e last times I'm getting Bella and Edward drunk in my story.


	17. Chapter 17 : Basketball

AN: Okay thanks again to all u reviewers. and as usual the wonderful nation108 for her ideas. and everyone else who gave me ideas in the past which I havnt used. I just remembered some. ( I promise to add em in future.. ) Still having my so called 'inspiration probs' or maybe Im just lazy. Having exams now too. Also, I'm planning to get Tiffany to hit on ... Carlise! but not so sure about that, so if u have any ideas for that...

But thanks wonderful readers. I'm sorry for the rather short chapters, I'll try n make this long.. Also, I can't believe I'm at chapter 17! and only at week 2 of the show so thats quite slow. But Thanks for being paitent. ( you're going to have to be ): Edward is probably realising his feelings in chapter 20 something ) Sorry! Don't ask about bella.. She's gonna take forever.

DIsclaimer: I don't own anything.

I hope you will like this chapter(: Don't give up on me just yet! Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting? n I hope you haven't forgotten about my entire story. **( And sorry to all basketball fans that I may have offended with this chapter, because I though made up teams would be wierd )**

* * *

Alice ( just a quick short one about her evil schemes )

The door creaked as I slowly opened it, and peeked inside. Edward was fast asleep. It's about time. I never liked to wait. I smiled to myself before quietly skipping over to the bedroom Rose and Emmett shared.

I opened the door, not really bothering to be quiet. Emmett was fast asleep on their bed, Rose next to him.

"Rose." I called, dragging the last syllable in her name.

She opened her eyes and detached herself from my brother. "Not so loud Alice, Emmett's sleeping!"

I rolled my eyes. "He drank so much alcohol last night I doubt he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"I guess.. So how was my acting?" She asked, getting off the bed now.

"Great! No one noticed a thing." I said as I led her out of the room.

"I didn't think we'd have to wait that long to get them drunk. But in the end the two of them were at it like two hormonal teens. It was definitely worth it." Rose said as we headed down the stairs.

"Especially now that we have it on tape." I said, handing her a black tape. Ah, my trusty hidden camera. Always works. No one suspects a thing. And it had amazing zoom capabilities.

"They'll never live this down." Rose murmured, smirking at the tape she held in her hands.

We popped the tape into the VCR, and sat back on the couch, watching our two best friends make out supposedly under the influence of alcohol.

"So.." I started as Rose hit replay. "I bought some really good binoculars for Edward's group date tomorrow."

"Really? That will be fun.." Rose said thoughtfully as we sat back an re-watched the make out fest.

* * *

Bella

I woke up to the repeated ringing of the doorbell. It was about two minutes later, after no one had answered the door and Elaine had continued to bug me to go downstairs, did I decide to get out of bed and see who was at the door. Big mistake. I opened the door to find who else but the person I least wanted to see at the time.

"Edward.." I said, surprised to see him there. And as thoughts of last night flooded my brain, I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, and my eyes darted to look at the floor.

"Hey." He said as he shifted around uncomfortably. This was going to be awkward. I had absolutely no idea what to say and he didn't seem to know any better.

It was a good uncomfortable five seconds later did I realise he was still standing outside. "Sorry, do you uhm.. Wanna come in?" I said quickly, unable to look him in the eyes, and later mentally slapping myself, of course he wanted to come in.

"Thanks. Did I come by too early?" he asked.

"Not really.. The girls just had a little too much alcohol last.. night." I said, glulping at the end. _I_ had too much alcohol last night.

"I guess.." He said, looking around, hands in his pockets. I'd bet we were both hoping someone would walk down the stairs soon.

After about ten more seconds of awkward silence did I speak up. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked, being completely random, and pretending I was going to get a cup myself as I headed towards the kitchen. Trying to make polite conversation with him was harder then I expected. I never had to do this before, this being, possibly the first time I've felt even a little uncomfortable around him.

"Sure." He said following me into the kitchen.

I was already done with pouring myself a cup from the coffee maker, when Angela came into the kitchen, looking all refreshed. I thanked my lucky stars I wouldn't have to be alone with Edward anymore. God bless Angela.

"Morning." She greeted, opening the fridge to get a carton of orange juice. We both say our good mornings, and she went to sit across Edward at the island.

"So what happened last night after I went to bed?" Angela asked curiously looking at the both of us, and I blushed red like a tomato, carefully settling down the cups of coffee on to the island.

Okay, so maybe Angela was not such a good thing.

I would have accused anyone else who might have brought it up to have the intention of making my life miserable by reminding both Edward and I about last night, and more importantly the _things_ we did last night, but Angela was such a kind soul I knew she was just slightly curious.

I didn't know how to answer, and Edward quickly said. "Nothing much. It was pretty boring." Boring, my foot.

"Oh. Melanie said you kissed a girl.." Angela trailled off thoughtfully.

Dont. Dont do it Angela..

"Can I ask who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

Oh god. Someone please dig a hole for me to crawl into.

Edward didn't answer, and Angela tilted her head to look in my direction, and I was worried she would ask me something. When Edward saw this he said. "Sorry Angela, I can't really remember, the alcohol you know.."

I was a little insulted when he said that, I know he was drunk, but surely he should have remembered who he made out with. Was I that bad of a kisser? But on the other hand, it was a sigh of relief he didn't know it was me.

"Well do you know who it is Bella?" Angela asked, catching me by surprise, and I choked on my coffee, and Edward turned to look at me in concern. _Yes, I know exactly who she is. _

I put my coffee mug down slowly on to the island, unsure of what I was going to tell her. I swear I saw a flicker of amusement in Edward's eyes. Thankfully for me, just as I placed the coffee on the island's marble countertops, the doorbell rang.

Saved by the bell, how cliche. But, I was definitely not the ungrateful sort, and immediately excused myself to get the door.

I opened the door, and to my displeasure, standing there was Mike Newton in a weird pair sunglasses.

"Good morning Mike." I said nicely, with a plastered smile on my lips, he did after all save me from Angela's questions.

"It's a very good morning after seeing you, Bella." He said, trying to sound cool, as he took of his sunglasses.

I didn't say anything but continued to smile, and moved slightly to the left to let him enter. But he didn't move one bit, well okay, if you don't count his eyes whose gaze was trailing up my body. I turned to look down to see I was still wearing what I wore last night - yes, what I wore when Edward and I were.. doing stuff - which happened to be a low cut pink spaghetti strapped top, and a pair of pink cotton boy shorts. I blushed like an idiot. How embarrassing.

"Hello Mike." Angela called, walking out of the kitchen towards us, Edward behind her.

He ignored her, and continued to stare, and was I imagining things or did I hear Edward actually growl at Mike.. It was quite sexy.. Oh god, stop it Bella! Here is Mike Newton staring at you whilst you're barely wearing much, and you are imagining how sexy Edward sounded. Get your priorities straight Bella!

"Uhm. I'm going to go upstairs and change." I said, taking my leave and running up the stairs as fast as I could.

I changed into something a little more decent, which with the help of my new wardrobe, was only a very tight fitting long sleeved white shirt, which was two sizes smaller then what I usually wore, and a pair of very short denim shorts which I had, by some miracle, adjusted to make it cover my ass.

I pulled on the shirt a bit more, and seeing that it couldn't be improved anymore, gave up, and went out the door. I had woken Elaine up earlier, and she was already downstairs.

I saw Angela in the halls, knocking on Jessica's and Tiffany's bedroom door, telling them to get ready and meet downstairs.

She gave me a sympathetic look as she noticed what I was wearing. She knew about my dilemma, and offered to lend me her clothes, but with all the secret cameras Alice must have hid all over the place when she came over, I told her it was in her and my best interest to just wear the clothes Alice and Rose got me.

"That's not gonna get Mike to stop staring, you know." She stated, as we walked towards the staircase. Of course I knew she was right. I looked like a waitress working at some bar.

We entered the living room, and Angela went to sit next to Elaine on the couch and I sat beside her. Edward looked at me, disapproval evident on his face, he didn't like my outfit. Mike didn't look too happy either, with his arms crossed as he sat on a loveseat alone, sulking. I wonder what made him so upset.

Edward noticed my curious gaze, and smirked. I would have to ask him what he did later. Finally, Jessica, the last of the girls, joined us, and Mike stood up, and the cameras started rolling.

"Hello ladies." Mike said.

All of replied in a bored tone, and he continued. "As you know a compatibility test was conducted recently, and the results are out."

I wonder who Alice and the rest picked in the end. Edward didn't seem to know who was chosen either, but with the relaxed expression on his face, he seemed to think it would be me. He gave me a dazzling smile, which immediately sent me regretting giving up my one on one date with him. Oh well. What's done is done.

"And the girl who is the most compatible for Edward is..." Mike paused for effect.

"Amber." He announced, smiling right at me, like he was delighted it wasn't me. Creepy.

The room went silent. Of course no one but Amber would actually believe she was the most compatible. Edward was beyond surprised, completely speechless. He looked completely mortified. I was too. What was Alice thinking?? Amber?? I was going to have to have a little conversation with that pixie.

Amber happily ran over to my still in shock best friend, wrapping her arms around him. "You hear that Edward? We're the most compatible! Well I guess that isn't really much of like a surprise. I mean we obviously have lots of common interests." I grabbed the armrest, the only thing holding me back from going over there to remove her filthy little hands of him, which now had 'accidentally' slipped to below his waist.

"Yea.. I'm sure we have a lot of.. common interests.." Edward said, grimacing before removing her arms as quickly as possible.

"Of course we do." She said, and with that she attached herself on to him again. Edward looked uncomfortable, but luckily for him, this time her hands stayed above his waist.

Mike coughed, trying to get our attention back. "The second girl who wins a one on one date is Melanie."

Not much of a surprise there. She was obviously the front runner in the competition. Edward wasn't shocked, surprised or absolutely mortified, by this like he was with Amber, actually giving Melanie a smile. And for some reason, it _stung_. It stung me like a bee sting, like a needle piercing into my chest.

And of course. It _hurt_.

To think a simple smile could do that. Edward seriously brought out the weirdest reactions in me, from anger to happiness to this.

"So that means the rest of you will be going on group dates, there will be two one on one dates and two group dates this week.. Rebecca, Sara, Angela, Jessica, and Christie you girls will be going on the second group date, and Tanya, Lauren, Tiffany, Elaine and Natalie you will be going on the first group date, which is today.. so you have to get ready immediately." Mike said, causing Lauren to squeal in excitement.

"I'll be waiting outside.." Edward said in his velvet voice and with yet another dazzling crooked smile, which caused more then half the girls to stare, he walked out the door. Mike scowled, of course, Edward was yet again the centre of attention, and he was no longer in the room. I don't know why Mike even tries, he will never be able to compare to Edward.

I quickly put on some light make up, but didn't wait up for Elaine, before going downstairs, who was still in the midst of putting on her make up. If you asked me, I thought she put on a bit too much.

The living room was still filled with girls, and some of them gave me envious glares as I walked towards the front door. Edward was no where in sight, but he turned out to be inside the limousine sitting in the driveway. I opened the door, and he turned to look at me, and smiled, patting the seat next to him.

I took my seat next to him, and he put his arm around my waist, as if he was pretending this morning or last night didn't happen.

I leaned the side of my head against his shoulder, "So.. Was I such a bad kisser last night, you can't remember it was me you kissed?" I joked.

His eyes widened in surprise, but suddenly his expression turned to one of calmness, and his fingers had now found their way on to my cheek, making them blush.

"You're never a bad kisser Bella." He said sincerely. My blush had now gotten about three shades darker.

He gently swept some hair out of my face, before pressing his lips softly against mine. Our lips moved slowly against one another as I wound my hands around his neck, bringing him closer. But our kiss was over too soon, when suddenly the limousine door opened, and the both of us immediately jerked apart. I was now blushing at least twenty shades of red.

Elaine was standing at the door, looking at us suspiciously, when suddenly Lauren called from behind, telling her to hurry and get in. Elaine entered the limousine and sat next to Edward, Tanya went in next sitting next to Elaine, Tiffany sat next to me, and Lauren shoved me to the side, and took her seat in between both Edward and I, placing her hands on his chest, as she leaned on his shoulder, the second she sat down.

I would have been pissed off if I wasn't so embarrassed. The rest of the ride I was pretty quiet, as the rest of the girls were trying their best to impress Edward, flirting with him like their lived depended on it however, was obviously not the best way to do it. Edward was always the charmer, never having any difficulty winning over people, he just had difficulties when people were trying to charm _him_.

About half and hours later we arrived at our destination, which surprisingly was Staples center. We all got out of the car, and Edward led us inside. The place was huge, it was quite an experience standing on the court looking at the stands.

Some of the girls were visibly disappointed that we were going to watch or play basketball for our group date, but I wasn't though, basketball was Edward's favorite sport, well if you don't count baseball, which the Cullens love to play, he was basketball captain in high school, and as his best friend, let me tell you, watching Edward practice in the court in the backyard without his shirt on, and sweat running down his abs was _definitely_ a sight.

I quicklyturned my head to look at the floor to hide my reddened cheeks, as thoughts of Edward had entered my head making me quite flustered. This was when I noticed I was wearing high heels, and so were the other girls. I should have borrowed a pair of flat shoes from Angela.

But of course, or as if she read my mind, or knew this would surely happen - actually she should know, she was the who didn't let me bring flat shoes here - Alice suddenly appeared out of no where carrying five boxes of shoes.

"I told you it was a good idea I bring shoes." Alice said victoriously to Edward as she came over, not even starting with a hi or anything.

Edward groaned but conceded defeat, and Alice handed us each a box of shoes that she told us she specially designed. She handed the last box of shoes to me, but suddenly stopped and took an inquisitive look at me, her finger at her lips like she was deciding something.

"I don't like that shirt." She stated as she pointed an accusatory finger at me and the offending white shirt which _she_ picked.

I looked at her in disbelief. She was the one who put it in my closet! Edward looked confused, and Lauren and Tiffany smiled widely pleased that Alice did not like how I was dressed and Lauren even agreed saying "Yes Natalie, Sorry but it makes you look like a hooker." Oh please, speak for yourself. I rolled my eyes.

Alice ignored Lauren's comment, and now with a smile on her lips announced "But don't worry, I have the perfect thing for you." She rummaged through her bag and produced a yellow piece of cloth, and handed it to me.

I unfolded the piece of cloth and held it up in front of me for everyone to see. I stared at it in horror, it was actually a shirt, well not really, it was more like a half shirt. It cut off at the bottom of my chest, and adorned on the front were two words in bold. Team Edward it read, all in capitals.

I gulped. There was no way I was going to wear that skimpy piece of clothing.

"Go on.." Alice said smiling deviously, pushing me towards the toilets to change. She looked one hundred percent serious, Edward looked amused, and Lauren.. well Lauren looked like she wanted a shirt herself. Scratch that, they _all_ looked like they wanted one.

Curse that evil little pixie. I sighed and went into a cubicle to change. The shirt barely reached the bottom of my chest, and it showed an ample amount of cleavage, and every time I tried to tug on it, it would be about five seconds before it started to ride up again, the shirt did hug my curves perfectly though. I quickly put on the sneakers Alice had given me, and with one last glance in the mirror, and a final tug at my shirt, hoping it would actually stay there, I left the washroom. Only to find Alice had disappeared, and Edward was trying to teach the girls to play basketball. And since none of them had noticed me yet, I decided to sit high up in the stands and watch.

It was easy to see none of them had played basketball before, except for a few lucky shots, most of the shots didn't even touch the basket. Tanya actually almost hit Edward in the head, but of course he dodged it, and Elaine's feeble attempt at dribbling was so funny, I tried my best not to laugh, after all she was my friend. Even I wasn't that bad when I first started, and I'm supposed to be a klutz.

"I broke a nail!" Lauren wailed on the other side of the court.

Edward sighed as he walked up to her. 'This was a bad idea' written all over his face.

"Are you all right Lauren?" He asked, a flicker of irritation in his eyes.

"I think I'll just sit out today Edward, basketball is too dangerous for me." Lauren said, going to sit down and examine her broken nail again.

"Edward! I managed to score a point!" Elaine announced cheerfully.

"Uh great.." Edward said, not mentioning to her she was actually standing too close to the basket, and in the 'restricted area' where shots which got in were not counted. Oh well, at least she got it in.

"Edward.." Tiffany suddenly whined, "Can you show me how you do it in again"

Edward grimaced but politely agreed anyway. and the second he put his arms around her and took the basketball into his hands, I was on my feet. I blushed, confused and embarrassed at my sudden reaction, and quickly sat down again, unsure of what had caused the sudden outburst of fury inside of me.

"Okay so you.." Edward had started uncomfortably, but froze, when Tiffany started to _grind_ against him, he immediately jerked away, letting go of the basketball.

"Tiffany please stop _that_."

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"That." Edward said annoyed.

"What do you mean Edward." she asked innocently again.

Edward sighed, not wanting to say it. "Never mind.. I'm going to get a bottle of water." I spotted Tiffany frowning, her plan of seducing Edward had backfired on her.

Edward went to sit down in the front row and screwed open a bottle of water to drink, and I decided this would be a good time to make or presence known. I snuck up behind him and used my hands to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered.

"Natalie." he whispered, and I smiled.

"Stressful day coach?" I joked, putting my fingers on his shoulders, to give him a massage as the other girls glared at me enviously.

"Very.. Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome."

_Take that Tiffany_. I thought childishly.

( Not going to write much about the basketball match cause I know nothing about basketball. I am following the match results for the match on the 5th of February )

After about and hour of practice, we all had a shower, before heading up into the stands to watch a match between the LA Lakers and the Boston Celtics.

Edward led us to our seats, and since all the girls wanted to sit next to Edward, all of them pushed and shoved their way into standing behind Edward to guarantee a seat next to him. He being a gentleman, paused at the aisle to let us take our seats first, unaware the girls were actually fighting over who would get to sit next to Edward.

I sighed, and decided to take the first seat, next to a rather overweight man, with a huge cup of soda and a box of pizza in his lap, since none of the girls wanted it. Edward, suddenly no longer a gentleman, quickly sat next to me, and Tanya, who somehow managed to push Lauren out of the way at the last minute got to sit next to Edward.

The first quarter of the game saw the Lakers winning by three points, and there was now a five minute break. I couldn't help but notice the guy on my left eye my chest constantly. I quickly crossed my arms, irritated, and he looked away.

Stupid shirt.

* * *

Alice

"She looks irritated." Rose stated, as we both look through our binoculars, from our seats on the opposite stands.

"Maybe the shirt was a bad idea." I murmured.

"Edward does like it though.." Rose said.

"Mmhm.. Time to carry out part two of my plan." I said, taking out my cell phone.

"Hello..? Yes, this is Alice.. Yes can you run the kiss cam for me on my brother and the girl on his right.. yes his right. not the one on the left.." I said, snapping my cell phone shut.

"Bella's going to be so jealous.." Rose said, and I nodded.

Of course she was.

* * *

Bella

The guy next to me wouldn't stop staring, and I had enough of it. I decided to go to the washroom and change back into my white shirt, and was about to stand up, when suddenly the kissing cam which had been running throughout the whole ten minute break, suddenly stopped on.

Edward and Tanya.

Edward gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away with a smile, and I froze.

He kissed her. And worse was, he probably liked it.

I was suddenly engulfed by my emotions, It was just so weird. And no, this time It wasn't Tanya I was mad at, but Edward instead.

And for the first time, in forever, I admitted it. Angela was right.

I was jealous.

And what am I going to do, you ask?

This time, I wasn't going to make the other girls go green with envy. No, I had a different target in mind this time.

My best friend.

Edward.

* * *

An: Uh oh. Bella's going to try and make Edward jealous in the next chapter : O

Anyway I apologize again for slow updating, and hope you forgive me and uh thought this chapter was okay. And I want to thank all my anonymous reviews too(: especially Liz who recommended my story to her friends. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18 : Make up, Make out

AN: Thanks all u reviewers. I hoped you liked my last chapter ( I wouldn't know cause I'm writing this before most of the reviews come in )

If you did not get why Tanya and Edward had to kiss, or what is a kiss cam: At games ( mostly baseball I think ) they have like something called kiss cam. It's a camera that spots couples n puts them on the giant screen, and then ppl start cheering them on to kiss, and the camera doesn't go away till they kiss. So they put Tanya and Edward on the big screen, and they had to kiss. if you dont get it then here's a youtube vid.

.com/watch?v=X53YCdbpQj0 ( there is obv kissing inside, so if u dnt wanna watch it, pls don't )

I hope you will like this chapter too. and special thanks to xoxotaytayxoxo. and of course nation108 the all inspiring.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

PEOPLE IF YOU DON"T LIKE THIS CHAPTER TELL ME I WILL TOTALLY REDO IT!!!! DO NOT GIVE UP ON ME PLEASE. to nicola because I did not understand ur email address ( isit like hotmail or or etc ) I'm glad you like my story. i Hope I did not disappoint, although I kinda think I did.. anw Thanks

* * *

Alice

"She looks like she's jealous.." I told Rose, as I peered through my binoculars.

"No, she looks like you when you're thinking of evil schemes." Rose said.

I contemplated that thoughtfully, and I guess Rose was right, Bella did look like she was scheming away. She wasn't very good at it though.

"Should we give her some help? she doesn't seem to be coming up with anything." Rose asked, observing Bella's facial expression.

I sighed. Really Bella, how hard could it be to make Edward jealous. I mean espescially when he's so possesive over you. Seriously, just pick a random guy to flirt with, and ta da, you have a jealous Edward. But I guess since you want to do things my way..

"Why not." I said, Making Edward jealous was always fun in my book.

I flipped open my cell phone again, and Rose eyed me suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?" she asked, but I just smiled back innocently.

"Hello? ..yes this is Alice again. Sorry, can you put that girl sitting next to my brother on the Jumbotron please, this time the one on he's left, not the right.. Yes the one with the yellow Team Edward T-shirt."

I snapped my phone shut to find Rose grinning at me. "You're evil." she simply stated.

"I know." But why flirt with one guy when you can get them all to stare at you. Now that, would drive Edward nuts.

"I hope she at least picks a cute one." Rose said and I agreed.

Bella always had self esteem issues. I rememeber once when we were clubbing, and Rose and I dared her to give out her number to at least one guy. After much persuasion, okay threats, she finally relented, she was a natural of course, you should have seen the poor guy, I was actually quite proud of her, I was only a disappointed on her choice of guy. She always picked the average looking ones, afraid to go anywhere near the good looking ones who would be trying to get her attention.

Oh, and if you're wondering. Edward flipped out the second he found out what we did, he even got Bella to change her phone number. When we teased her about it she said Edward was just being overprotective, like a brother. Pfft, a brother. Rose and I were sick of telling the both of them they were perfect for each other, not that they'd actually believe us, now they would just have to find it out for themselves, well okay, with some behind the scenes help.

Well anyway, there you go Bella, plenty of guys will be swarming over you in no time.

__

No need to thank me.

I thought as I smiled to myself. 

* * *

__

I wish I could tell you. I don't like the way you smile at other girls. Talk to other girls. Kiss the other girls. How much I miss when it used to just be me..

But I know I can't tell you. I have no rights to do so.

I'm only your bestfriend.

--

Bella

I sat in my seat, not paying attention to the game anymore, not paying attention to anything anymore. Edward tried to talk to me, but I snapped at him. He looked confused, hurt even, and I immediatley regretted it. He hurt me too, when he kissed Tanya. I tried to reason with myself.

I had so far came up with nothing, I could do to make Edward jealous, and the second quarter was already over, it was half-time break now. I'd have to think of something soon, there was no way I was going to flirt with Mike Newton, although that is a sure fire way to get Edward mad, he hates him. I really wonder how Alice comes up with her schemes. It goes to show not everyone can be an evil genuis.

I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie, when I noticed the screen on the jumbotron was scanning through the crowds again. Oh god, not another kiss cam, was my frist thought, whenuddenly, the screen stopped moving, but it didn't stop on Edward and Tanya this time, and neither was it a kiss cam, no, the screen stopped on _me_.

Great, show the entire stadium I'm wearing a skimpy, barely-covering-my-chest shirt with my best friend's name on it. I groaned, my eyes darted for my lap, silently willing the camera to go away. I heard plenty wolf whistles in the crowd, and I was now blushing red with embarrassment. I looked up about two seconds later totally expecting the screen to be on someone else, but no, looking right back at me, was myself on the huge stadium jumbotron. I managed a quick glance at Edward, to find him seething.

I suddenly heard the two guys sitting infront of Edward and I talking, totally unaware I was sitting behind him. "Man, the things I'd like to do to her.." he said to his friend.

"Yea.. That Edward guy sure is lucky.." his friend said in reply, and my cheeked reddened in embarrassment, they thought Edward was my boyfriend. Well I guess I did have his name printed in bold on my shirt.

"I wonder what he was thinking letting her wear _that_ in public though, but damn she looks fine in that shirt, if only it was my name.." Guy number one said, and the two of them started to openly discuss the things they'd like to do to me, all the while, with Edward and I behind them, in hearing range, and I swear I've never seen Edward so furious in my life before. I on the other hand had never been more disgusted in my life, I had half the mind to go over there and slap those two pervs.

He tapped them on the shoulder, and politely said in a restrained voice, "None of us want to hear your sick fantasies, so please keep them to yourselves." Both of the guys then saw me, sitting behind them, and immediatley turned back to front, embarrassed. Edward looked at me, to see if I was okay, but I put on a stone face, and looked away. I hadn't forgiven him for kissing Tanya, yet.

And that was when an idea hit me. I knew exctly how I could make Edward jealous. Now I just need to find someone I could hopefully charm into helping me out. And by the looks of it, that'd be pretty easy.

* * *

( I do not know exactly where the concession stands are, but let's pretend it is a few rows behind where Edward is sitting. )

I decided to strike during third quarter break, Edward had tried to talk to me again earlier, but I pretended not to hear him, I was lucky not to have looked him in the eyes, I would have been undone in a matter of seconds if I did. Ah, his brilliant green eyes.. Oh, stop it Bella.

I got out of my seat and headed for the concession stands just when I was sure Edward was looking, and just like I expected, his eyes followed me every step of the way. This was easier then I thought.

I stood in the queue for the concession stands, and was thinking of what I should get, when I felt someone stare at me. Okay, make that three someones. I turned to my left only to find three guys in the mid twenties so balantly checking me out. I immediatley felt heat rise to my cheeks and quickly turned back. I just wasn't used to the attention, it wasn't everyday that I'd have three pretty good looking stare at me.

Soon enough, it was my turn to order, and I stepped up towards the counter. The young teen manning the counter's eyes immediatley widened and went right down to my chest.

"How can I help you today miss?" He said, still staring at my chest. Jeez, teenagers these days.

"Uh, can I have a small coke?" I asked.

"Okay.." He answered, dazed, still not making a move to get my soda. I quickly crossed my arms and blushed, looking at the floor. This was really making me self concious.

"Sorry what was it you wanted again?" He dared to ask. Had he not been paying attention to me at all? Oh, no wait, he had been paying plenty of attention to my chest the whole time.

I sighed. "A small coke."

"No problem miss." He said giving me my order.

"How much is it?"

"$1.20, but for you miss, a kiss right here will be enough to cover it." He said pointing at his lips, trying to be seductive. He failed completely of course, instead sounding like he had a hairball stuck in his throat.

My eyes widened in suprise, this kid sure had some courage, but of course I quickly paid him $1.20 and left with my drink, but not before he handed me his phone number. Although kissing him would without a doubt make Edward extremely jealous, kissing him was not part of the plan, and even if it was, I wasn't stupid enough to do it. Definitely not stupid enough to do it.

The game hadn't started yet, and I stood around sipping on my drink next to one of those tall tables beside the concession stand, taking some napkins from the dispenser placed on the table. They would come in handy later. Hopefully, I'd be lucky, and I wouldn't have to wait that long to be able to use them.

Luck was on my side that day, and in a matter of minutes, a blonde man had approached me. Wow, this shirt really does wonders, even if it did have Edward's name on it. The blonde man was quite handsome, and truth be told I was flattered he would come up to me.

"Hello, beautiful." He said with a quick wink, standing next to me. I took awhile to respond, the only thing on my mind at the moment was how much I prefered it when Edward said _that_ in his velvet voice. I snapped out of my revierie, and gave him my most 'dazzling' smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella.. What's your name?" I said, in a voice I hope would be considered seductive, as I inched closer to him. I wasn't really good with this flirting thing as you can tell. From the corner of my eye though, I noticed Edward had spotted the both of us talking, dissatisfaction clear as day on his face. I on the other hand, smiled satisfied, things were going according to plan.

"You can call me Crowley, Tyler Crowley." he said with a james bond like accent and I almost burst out laughing. Okay, so maybe this guy isn't such a good idea.

"It's .. it's nice to meet you Tyler." I said trying my best to sound enthusiastic. I glanced around quickly, and noticed Edward was getting out of his seat. I didn't have time to waste with small talk.

I took a deep breath in, it was time to I carry out one of the more crucial steps in my plan, there was just no going back after this. I moved closer, 'accidently' spilling my soda on him. Just a little of course. I had made sure to drink most of it earlier, I didn't want him to be drenched in coke.

"I'm sorry. I can be so clumsy sometimes." I said, looking at him from under my lashes.

"It's alrig-." He said, but before he could complete his sentence, I had already taken a napkin from my pocket and started rubbing it against his chest in an attempt to 'help him dry it.', giving him a nice view down my shirt at the same time. But obviously 'helping him dry his shirt' was never really what I had intended. I just wanted to make Edward jealous.

"I'm so sorry, I'll help you cle-" I started, but before I could finish my sentence, I was interruppted too, but not by Tyler, oh no, he was definitely enjoying it, both the view and the rub down.

Nope, the reason I couldn't finish my sentence, was because I had suddenly been lifted of the ground and flung on to someone's shoulder.

Correction: Edward's shoulder.

* * *

"Put me down! Edward you better put me down right now!" I screamed at him, but he ignored me. Hoping he would not see through my charade. I was actually quite happy where I was, slung on Edward's shoulder caveman style.

"You're Edward?" Tyler questioned, surprise evident in his tone, he was probably just scared that he had been caught flirting with me by my boyfriend.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" Edward said, and even though I could not see his face, I'm sure it was pretty intimidating since Tyler flinched and backed off quickly.

"Edward put me down right this instance!' I said again, but my pleas were only ignored, and I was soon being carried off somewhere, whilst everyone watched. I even caught some people staring at my bum, the way Edward was carrying me happened to provide them with a nice view. Edward noticed this too, and was shooting glares to almost every guy in the vicinity who had theirs eyes on me.

Edward had carried me to a more secluded area of the staidum, the fire emergency exits, you know, the ones with the many flights of stairs, before finally settling me down.

"What the hell Edward?! I didn't even get that guy's number!!" I asked him in fake outrage.

"What the hell?.. What the hell is wrong with with you Bella?" He asked placing his hands on my shoulers, and pushing me against a wall, anger evident in he's piercing green eyes. He was even more furious with me then he was with Tyler. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"I was only cleaning his shirt!" I protested.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid, Bella? You had your hands all over him."

"I found him cute." I lied a little unconvincingly, crossing my arms around my chest. Inside, I was puking of course.

"Anyway, why do you care Edward?" I questioned, since he didn't say anything. He looked devastated since the moment I said I found Tyler cute.

"You think I don't care Bella? Of course I care, I'm your best friend.." He said, looking even more devastated then ever, I almost wanted to just throw my arms around him and apologise, but I didn't.

"You didn't seem to care about me when you were kissing Tanya." I stated simply, as I watched the realisation dawn on him.

It didn't take a long time. His face softened, and he actually looked relieved and maybe slightly guilty. Well he ought to be.

"Is this why you've een acting so wierd?" He whisperd. I didn't know why he had to ask though, he already competely understood the reasons behind my actions. Him.

"Yes.." I admitted, unable to look him in the eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, making me blush. Oh how I missed the contact.

"I'm sorry." He said, giving me an adorable pout in the process.

"You're forgiven." I assured him.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly and I nodded for him to carry on.

"Did you really find that guy.. cute?"

I almost wanted to laugh. Edward my best friend who was so inhumany gorgeous was actually self consious?

"No. And anyway Edward no one can compare to you.." I said, my arms snaking around his neck, bringing me closer to the lips of his I really wanted to kiss.

"Really? You think so?" he asked, surprised. Had he no clue how good looking he was.

"Yes, of course." I told him, whilst licking my lips as I stared at his hungrily.

"So you think I'm good looking?" He asked, obviously wasting time now. He _knew_ I wanted to kiss him.

"Yes.. I think you're good looking.." I said, slightly irritated.

"Good.. Wel-" He started but I shut him off before he could continue.

"Oh would you just shut up and kiss me already Edward!?"

"Sure." He said with a grin.

--

The kissing was fantastic of course, even more so then usual, maybe it was because we had just made up or something. We were both breathing heavily as I regretfully pulled away for what seemed like the third time now.

He didn't give me much time to catch my breath though. before quickly capturing my lips with his own once again. His tongue traced the inner contours of my mouth, as he pushed me against a wall. My shirt had gotten a little crumpled during our little kissing session, and had ridden up quite a bit. It was a good three minutes later when we decided it was enough. Well enough for now anyway. We had spent a good twenty minutes or so kissing and the girls were sure to be wondering what we had been up to.

"You know I really like this shirt.." Edward mentioned with a smirk as he traced the ctting of the shirt, whilst we gazed into each other's eyes after having just pulled away.

"i'll wear it more often for you then.." I said with a smile.

"Like I'd let you wear it again after what happened earlier.. Do you know how many perverts were staring at you like a piece of meat?" He asked.

"How many?"

"Nineteen. I counted." He said, smiling sheepishly at me.

* * *

An: I'm so sorry hope you will forgive me for being slow. just lots of school stuff. I think this chapter was okay?

And I know tyler isnt blonde in the movie, but let's imagine he is okay. I really love that "Bond. James Bond." Line Lol. it's a hilarious pick up line. P.S. I've did some reasearch and did you know that out of 41 attempts of that pick up line, 40 of them were sucesses. ( unbelievable huh )

Again Sorry!.


	19. Chapter 19 : So Wrong So Right

AN: Thanks all u lovely reviewers and readers(: I hope you will like this chapter as well. Note: Progress in their relationship will be pretty slow. I like to see you guys squirm. Kidding.

Disclaimer : Don't own Anything. For now.

Special thank you to NATTY. hope you see this.

* * *

Alice.

"He's back.." Rose said, as the both of us glanced at Edward, on the other side of the staidum getting back to his seat, through our binoculars. Drink in hand, and a silly smile on his face, loooking like he was on cloud nine.

"His hair is in a mess.." I noted.

"We all know what that means.."Rose said, smirking.

"Mmhm.." It was only a matter of time till Bella showed up.

"I wonder what he's saying." Rose contemplated, as Edward said something to the girls.

"Something like 'Sorry, there was a long queue at the drink stand.." I told her.

My foot, long queue at drink stand. More like, sorry I was too busy making out with my best friend in the fire escape.

"How do you know?" Rose asked, pausing to look at me.

"Lip reading.." I explained. Lip reading was definitely a handy skill to have around if you were spying on people who were not in hearing distance. It was a sudden stroke of brilliance in high school that got me to take up some classes, knowing they'd come in use some day.

"You'll have to teach me someday." Rose said, impressed.

"Sure." I said with a smile and we both continued to wait for Bella's arrival.

"There she is.." Rose said, pointing at her, and the both of us went back to our binoculars, to see if there were any changes in her attire, and any obvious signs that she had just spent the last twenty five minutes or so with my brother after he flung her over his shoulder and dragged her off in the middle of break time.

"Shirt's crumpled.." Rose stated.

"Hair's not that messy though.."

"She could have fixed it."

"True. Lipstick looks re-applied.."

"Yeap.. And she does look absolutely smitten." Rose said, and I brought my binoculars up to see Bella's face. Rose was right of course. She was smiling like an idiot, as she got back into her seat. And don't think I didn't catch that quick glance and smirk, Edward.

Bella quickly sat down, and Edward slowly put his arm on her shoulder, she leaned in almost automatically and he started whispering things into her ear. The both of them seemed like they were in their own bubble separated from the rest of the world. They looked so much like a real couple I couldn't help but squeal.

It would only be a matter of time anyway.

* * *

Bella

The rest of the date went pretty good. Well, good for me, maybe not so good for the other girls. Edward was blatanly showering all his attention on me, and none of the other girls were pleased about it. They were all nice - to some extent - to me when Edward was looking, but once he had his backed turned, it was all glares and menacing looks. Even Elaine was cold to me when I tried to make conversation with her. It was getting to the point where it was kind of awkward.

Edward didn't notice the slightly chilly atmosphere in the limousine back home though, and when I tried to clue him in, he told me they were just jealous, and it would blow over soon. Well of course their jealous. Exactly how many times have you tried to make conversation with them since we made up?

Zero. Not that I mind, but if it meant the girls were going to hate me, then I'd prefer it if he at least tried. It was actually more like a solo date then a group one. I doubt it'd blow over soon though. I expected the silent treatment from Elaine for at least another two days.

Edward dropped us off at the bachelor pad. Thankfully, he said good night to everyone and thanked us each for the wonderful date before escorting us to the front door. I was the last one to enter, and just as I was about to step in, Edward put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, as I turned around to look at him. He was smirking.

"Inside?" I answered

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked as he closed the gap between us.

I looked at him confused as I racked through my brain for anything I might have forgotten, his green eyes piercing into my brown ones as he snaked his arm around my waist and I suddenly felt the ever so familliar blush creep up my neck. What was I forgetting?

"Um.. No?" I said, unable to come up with anything.

"Silly Bella, you don't really think I'd let you go in without a kiss do you?" He whispered, and I shivered as I felt his breath tickle my neck. Well at least he could breathe, breathing was already off the agenda for me as of five seconds ago. And so was talking.

He must have found my loss for words funny, because he decided to go easy on me, deciding I wouldnt need to answer him tonight. Instead, his lips found my own, and soon enough mine were moving against his gently. I knew the girls were looking from behind the curtained windows, but I couldn't care less.

"Night.." I said softly, as he pulled away, regret evident on his face.

"Good night Bella." He said before getting into the limousine.

I turned around to head back into the house, only to see some of the girls who were peeking at us through the windows quickly turn around to hide. The only one left standing by the window was looking at me with a knowing smile, and I sighed.

Angela.

I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Edward

I kicked myself mentally for pulling away, but it was neccessary, with the number of girls at the window watching us growing increasingly. Bella said that some of them were really starting to dislike her because of how close we were. I guess I have been showering a lot of affection on her. But it's not my fault. I can't help it.

I'd say the date went relatively well. Teaching the girls how to play basketball was a little annoying at first, but they managed to get a hang of it by the end of the whole session. And okay, I admit, Bella in a tight fitting 'Team Edward' was definitley something that made the whole tranning session better. Much better. Secretly, I kind of liked seeing my name there.

The first half the game didn't go so well though, firstly, I had to kiss Tanya, and secondly, I found out I wasn't the only guy who liked seeing Bella in that shirt of hers and thirdy, and probably the real reason why I did not enjoy myself during the first half of the game, was because Bella kept giving my the cold shoulder, and I had no idea why. I found out later of course.

Things reached it's worse, when suddenly Bella got out of her seat to buy a drink from the concession stand. Already as she stood up, I spotted two guys staring lustfully at her, and I had to fight the urge to take Bella away, and protect her from the dirty glances she would recieve. A good seven minutes later she hadn't returned to her seat, and I turned around to find her talking to a guy. She never spoke to me like _that_ before, and some part of me wished she would.

I also suddenly found myself getting out of my seat automatically, fully planning on going over there, when suddenly Bella spilled her drink all over the guy's shirt, and she quickly took out napkins to help him clean it up, and that was when I reached my max. I went over there, and flung Bella over my shoulder, sending glares at guys who just couldn't keep their eyes to themselves. In total, I counted nineteen guys who had stared at her since the start of the game, and that's if you don't count the ones that were, while she was on the jumbotron. Nineteen!?

Hearning some of the wolf whistles earlier actually made me furious, and hearing the two guys seated infront of us talk about _my_ Bella like that left me seething. And now Bella was just attracting the opposite sex even more by rubbing her hands all over his chest? Seething became an understatement.

We made up later of course. And for some reason, the kissing just felt better. I guess they were right when they say kissing after making up is much better then just normal kissing. I just thought it refered to couples only.. But then again bestfriends don't normally stick their tounges in each other's mouths.

And even though I knew it was against all the laws of being bestfriends, I was planning on doing just that later tonight when I snuck out to meet her. I should have realised how my kiss with Tanya would affect Bella, just like she should have realised how I would feel when she pulled of that little stunt with her coke.

And if she could get all devious and schemeing to get back at me for kissing Tanya, I could get back at her too. Not by flirting with the other girls of course. Instead, I had other things planned. Things that would make her blush different shades or red, things planned that would leave her shivering and her breathing hitched.

I just loved seeing her flustered. It was absolutely adorable.

* * *

Bella

I quickly avoided the girls glares as I entered the house, and navigated quickly up the stairs, but of course, Angela followed me. I sighed, I should have known I wouldn't be getting out of this so easily.

"What was that?" She asked, hands on her hips, that 'knowing' smile still on her lips.

"What was what?" I asked, deciding to use the play dumb card today. It would only last that long though.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Bella." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"No I don't." I said, hoping she would just let it go.

No such luck. She wasn't going to let me off without an explaination. "Yes you do."

I sighed. "It was just a friendly kiss.." I said lamely.

She rolled her eyes like I expected. The both of u knew as well as anyone else that it was anything but friendly. It lasted too long to be classified in that section.

"You know it was anything but friendly Bella." She said.

"No I don't." I said, refusing to admit it. I was always stubborn.

It was Angela's turn to sigh. "When will you ever admit it Bella, you like him and he likes you."

I was silent for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer, I was pretty certain we didn't not have feelings for one another, but then why were we kissing so god damn much.

And why did it feel so right yet so wrong at the same time.

"We don't Angela.. It was juat a kiss." I said.

"Bella, don't think I don't know the two of you made out in the jacuzzi.."

Bugger, I was hoping she wouldn't find out. I knew she would be giving me a lecture like this if she found out. "We were drunk!" I protested.

She sighed. "Okay Bella.. if you still insist the both of you are friends, then maybe you should stop doing these things you know.. kissing him.. before things get complicated." She said kindly with an apologetic smile.

"Okay, Thanks Ange, I know you only have my best interests at heart." I said sincerely with a smile.

I sighed as she left for the first floor. She was right I had to stop this. This kissing thing. Before it got complicated.

Or was I wrong, was it _already_ complicated?

* * *

I trudged out of the shower into my bedroom, immediatly collapsing on my bed. I had things to sort out. First on the list , was how I felt about him. Second on the list was the kissing. Which sad to say, Angela was right, it was about time we stopped, even though I really didn't want to. I glanced at the clock, it was nine. I propped up the pillows, pulled up the covers and leant against the headboard. I had about and hour.

Luckily I didn't need that a long, and a good forty five later, I came up with the conclusion. I didn't like Edward, just his kisses. I know, I know, you're probably going.. What!? And I admit it, it's a lame excuse, but I knew there was no way I could have feelings for him, my feelings for him haven't changed since graduating from high school. Senior year being the year, my little crush on him _finally_ disappeared without a trace. Thank god for that. He would never reciprocate my feelings anyway.

( AN rmbr, Bella did have a lil crush on him. mentioned in chapt 1 or 2 )

There was just absolutely no way I would fall in love with him without realising it, or even fall in love with him for that matter.

But then there were those kisses, those irritating perfectly flawless kisses, the ones he so often branded on my lips, which made my toes curl, and left me feeling all dizzy and wanting more. It was at times like these I had my doubts, but I pushed them aside. I wouldn't let myself fall for him. It hurt in high school, and it would most definitely hurt again if I returned to my old habbits.

I sighed. I had to stop. Stop kissing him, I mean. I know I've said this before, but this time I mean it. This time for both moral reasons and my own sake. Why did it seem that I was the only one affected by these kisses we shared. Why wasn't he affected as well? I wanted to scream. It wasn't fair.

Best friends weren't even suppose to kiss in the first place, well at least not the kind of kisses that Edward and I partaked in. We never should have started. And anyway, all good things had to come to an end sometime.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He called early tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey.."

"I miss you.." He said abruptly, effectively stopping all train of thought. That was not what I had expected.

"Edward, you saw me about an hour ago.." I stated.

"So? I can't miss you because I saw you an hour ago?" He asked, faking outrage over the phone.

My cheeks tinted pink. "No. You can't."

"Don't you miss me?" He asked.

"No." I lied. Half and hour ago, Thirty percent of me supported the 'no more kissing Edward' idea, the other seventy percent, was in a daze, by herself with imaginary Edward on an imaginary loveseat. Possibly the reason why I took so long to make up my mind. Imaginary Edward was suprisingly very persuasive.

"Liar." He said, and I didn't deny it.

"Can I come over earlier Bella?" He asked.

"Uh.. I'm not so sure about that Edward. It'll be difficult to sneak in, the girls are still downstairs." I said quickly. I wasn't sure if I wanted him over, when the last three times he visited we had ended up with me on his lap, his lips on mine.

"Oh I don't think I'll have any difficulties sneaking in.." He said, and I could almost hear the 'smirk' in his voice. His voice had gotten considerably louder since we started this conversation.

"Why not?" I asked.

" Look behind you Bella." And with that he hung up.

No. It couldn't be.

I turned around to find Edward climbing into my windowsill. He was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket made of cotton, and jeans.

"How in the world did you get up here?" I asked, surprised.

He pointed at the tree outside my window, grinning.

"You climbed a tree?" I nearly screamed. "It's almost two stories tall!"

"Relax Bella." He said, sitting on the bed next to me. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You could have gotten injured." I said softly.

"But I'm not." He said, as his fingers traced my cheek.

"I like your choice of sleepwear.." he murmured, his fingers tracing the straps of the babydoll I was wearing and my cheeks turned as red as the shade of my dress, and I quickly looked down, hoping to hide my blush, only to realise he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath his hooded jacket. And worse still, was the red mark situated on his neck, as clear as day.

A Hickey.

I gave my best friend a hickey earlier and I didn't even realise it.

Oh god.

"Is anything wrong Bella?"

"Is.. Is that a hickey?" I asked, instinctly leaning forward and using my finger to touch it. It was.

He chuckled, looking at the mark on his neck. "I guess we got a little too distracted earlier.."

"Sorry.." I whispered.

"Don't be." He said, using his fingers to lift my chin so I would look at him. He gave me a crooked smile, his eyes staring into mine, effectively dazzling me.

"I.. I think I have some cream.. I'll go get it." I said quickly getting out from under the covers of the bed. I wasn't about to let him dazzle me.

"It's alright Bella.." He said, quickly grabbng my hand and stopping me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes.. I'm sure. But on the other hand.. I would really like it if you would let me ditstract you again.." He said as his lips leaned in, and I leaned furthur into my pillow, hoping to stick to the promise I made to myself, but he only continued to lean in closer, and finally his lips touched mine, moving slowly against them. I had to do something.

"Edward.. Edward what are we doing.. " I said softly, pulling away, hoping he would understand what I meant.

"I don't know Bella.."

"We're best friends, Edward, we're not supposed to be.. doing this." I said.

"I know.. I guess I just wished I could prolong the moment. I didn't want it to end." he said, looking guilty.

"Me neither." I admitted.

"It was so wrong but yet it felt so right.." he murmured, and I definitely had to agree with that. It did feel _right_.

"It did.."

"So no more kissing I presume?" He asked.

"Kissing is okay.. I think. Just not the frenching.. Okay?" We started sharing friendly kisses way before the show began, and I really didn't want to rule it out.

"I'll try." he said, smirking, as his fingers gently traced my bottom lip, as he started to lean in.

"It'll be difficult though." He said, and I felt his breath against my chin, our lips merely inches apart.

But suddenly, ruining the moment. someone knocked on the door, and my eyes immediatly flew open and flashed to the door. If the girls found Edward in here I was dead.

"Hide!" I whispered, panic strikened to Edward.

"Uh.. Bella you awake?" I heard Angela say from the other side of the door.

Edward and I searche dthe room frantically for a hiding spot big enough.

"The closet!" I whispered frantically. He quickly hid himself inside and I headed to open the door. Thank god for the enormous closets they had built in.

"Hi Angela.." I said, trying my bets to sound 'normal.'

"Hey.. is everything all right? I was walking pass your room when I thought I heard some voices.." She said.

"Oh yea.. just uh talking to my mom.. on the phone." I quickly made up.

"Okay, I'm sorry for interrupting you." She said apologetically.

"It's alright. Good night." I said.

"Goodnight." She said, and with that I closed the door and turned around to heave a sigh of relief.

I walked over to my closet, and opened the doors to find, Edward sitting in the middle of all my clothes, grinning sheepishly at me. I smiled in return, before sitting on his lap, and Edward closed the door to the closet for me. It was quite cozy, in Edward's arms, surrounded by my clothes in a closet. Who knew?

There was a comfortable silence, in the closet, the both of us just enjoying each other's presence before someone decided to interrupt us again. Edward was trailling small kisses down my neck, and I didn't stop him.

Instead, I closed my eyes, and driffted off to sleep, hoping Edward would be there in the morning when I woke up.

* * *

Okay, sorry slow updating. How was it? I don't think it was very good but anyway I hope it wasn't that bad.

Anyway Sorry again.


End file.
